<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шаг навстречу by LisenaK, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581926">Шаг навстречу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK'>LisenaK</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021'>WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020), The Last Full Measure (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история началась с перепутанных стаканов кофе, чтобы продолжиться совместной работой над одним делом и постепенным сближением двух очень разных людей, которые получили второй шанс обрести семью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/Scott Huffman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шаг навстречу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>К тексту есть иллюстрации<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216337">Семейные ценности</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220666">Энди Барбер</a><br/>К тексту есть коллаж<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223252">Идти дальше</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>«Я тебя ненавижу!»<p>Скотт на секунду зажмурился, вспомнив вчерашний разговор с сыном по телефону. В пятницу Люку исполнится девять, он перевел почти тысячу долларов на организацию праздника еще пару месяцев назад, но только вчера стало ясно, что присутствовать на дне рождения сына он не сможет. Чертово совещание с президентом, на котором должны были присутствовать все, особенно младший помощник секретаря Пентагона по законодательным вопросам. </p><p>Он сам не ожидал, что это выбьет его из колеи. Весь последний год Скотт пытался быть идеальным отцом: проводил с детьми выходные, подстраивал график под семейные мероприятия, старался не брать работу домой, но все шло наперекосяк вопреки всем его попыткам. </p><p>– Ваш кофе, мистер Хаффман. – Он кивнул знакомому пожилому баристе, положил на стойку пятерку и взял стакан. Бессонная ночь вносила свои коррективы, и кофе был необходим как воздух. Скотт пригубил кофе и поморщился.</p><p>– Билл, что за! Где в этом сахаре кофе? </p><p>Одновременно со своим возгласом Скотт заметил, как слева от него какой-то высокий мужчина с бородой поставил кофе на стойку и тихо произнес:</p><p>– Можно попросить сахар? Я просил двойной макиато с карамелью, а вы приготовили… фильтр-кофе. </p><p>Очередь за кофе была огромной, как и всегда в семь тридцать в ближайшей от центрального входа кофейне, и за спиной Скотта уже начали раздаваться шепотки.</p><p>– Простите. Кажется, мой кофе у вас.</p><p>– Фильтр-кофе без сахара?</p><p>– Сахар без кофе. – Скотт улыбнулся и кивнул на свой стакан. – Вы, скорее всего, торопитесь, я тороплюсь. Обмен?</p><p>Мужчина пожал плечами, кивнул, снял крышку со стакана и подвинул его к Скотту. </p><p>– Возьмите. Случается.</p><p>– Случается. – Скотт проделал то же самое со своим стаканом и хмыкнул: – Лет пять со мной такого не случалось. Скотт, – он протянул мужчине руку.</p><p>– Эндрю. – Тот пожал протянутую ладонь, кивнул, забрал свой приторный напиток и, не утруждая себя взять новую крышку, сделал глоток. Блеск светлых глаз и короткое пальто с поднятым воротником пробудили полустертые воспоминания почти пятилетней давности.</p><p>Они с Тарой провели ужасающие три дня в госпитале «Сибли Мемориал», когда у Люка поднялась температура до ста четырех градусов по Фаренгейту и никак не спадала. По очереди дежурили в палате у сына, изредка спускаясь в местный кафетерий перекусить и залить в себя очередной галлон кофе. </p><p>Скотт спустился в полуподвальное помещение после пятичасовой смены у постели сына. Люку становилось лучше, температура начала снижаться. Скотт бросил взгляд на часы над стойкой баристы, отмечая, что они показывают половину второго ночи, и заказал большой стакан фильтр-кофе. В кафетерии было тихо, редкие посетители скользили неслышными тенями, и Скотт расслабился. Бросил пятерку на стойку и взял стакан. Пригубил и скривился: пить этот сахар было невозможно. Только в этот момент ему было все равно, и он сделал глоток, затем другой.</p><p>Усталый бариста что-то тихо говорил другому посетителю. Тот выглядел так, будто тоже пару ночей спал в кресле: всклокоченная борода, взъерошенные волосы. Он кутался в пальто, несмотря на то, что в кафетерии было тепло, и кивал.</p><p>– Извините. Я перепутал кофе. За счет заведения, – Скотт не сразу понял, что бариста обращается к нему, как и не сразу заметил лежащую перед ним банкноту.</p><p>– Кофе?</p><p>– Да, я перепутал. Вы просили фильтр-кофе, а этот – стакан с сахаром. </p><p>– Ничего страшного.</p><p>Скотт забрал пятерку и перевел взгляд на второго посетителя: тот устроился за шатким столиком прямо перед стойкой, сидел, низко наклонив голову, и, судя по всему, грел руки о стакан.</p><p>Повинуясь какому-то мимолетному порыву, Скотт повернулся к мужчине. </p><p>– Можно присесть?</p><p>На несколько секунд Скотту показалось, что мужчина не услышал вопрос, но тот кивнул.</p><p>– Кофе перепутали. Вы тут давно?</p><p>– Три недели. </p><p>– Двое суток. Кишечный грипп у сына. Сейчас с ним жена, возможно, выпишут завтра.</p><p>Мужчина долго не отвечал, потом тихо выдохнул: </p><p>– Это хорошо. </p><p>Он обхватил свой стакан ладонями и снова замолчал.</p><p>– А у вас?</p><p>– Сын, – мужчина пожал плечами. – Говорят, тут отличные врачи, лучшие.</p><p>– Да, – кофе кончился, и Скотт поднялся. – Удачи вам с сыном. И прошу прощения за кофе.</p><p>В ответ мужчина едва заметно кивнул и снова погрузился в свои размышления. </p><p>Тогда Скотт забыл об этой мимолетной встрече сразу, как вышел из кафетерия, но сейчас перед ним определенно стоял тот самый человек.</p><p>– Простите, я вас видел. В «Сибли Мемориал» лет пять назад. В марте или апреле?</p><p>Мужчина нахмурился, но кивнул. Сделал глоток кофе, прежде чем ответить.</p><p>– Я вас не помню.</p><p>– Немудрено. Тогда тоже перепутали стаканы кофе. Два раза столкнуться в Вашингтоне – это уже можно считать за близкую дружбу. – Скотт улыбнулся.</p><p>– Да, – мужчина, Эндрю, шутку не поддержал. Он посмотрел на часы и мотнул головой. – Прошу прощения, я опаздываю.</p><p>– Вы через Зал? – Скотт махнул рукой в сторону возвышающегося перед ними здания Пентагона. – Я обычно через Южную парковку, но сегодня пробки. </p><p>Эндрю кивнул.</p><p>– Всего доброго, Скотт.</p><p>Он развернулся и, чуть приподняв плечи, начал пробираться сквозь толпящихся перед кафетерием людей. </p><p>Скотт так и остался стоять на месте, провожая взглядом чуть сгорбленную фигуру. В кармане зазвонил телефон, возвратив его на грешную землю. Силия напоминала, чтобы сегодня он не смел опаздывать: в восемь часов планировалось совещание по переносу ста двадцати могил ветеранов Афганистана на Арлингтонское кладбище.</p><p>– …Барбер. Представляет министерство по делам ветеранов. Такого не удастся замести под ковер. Он пока не подъехал, поэтому постарайся не опоздать, чтобы мне не пришлось прикрывать твою белую задницу в очередной раз.</p><p>– Барбер. Хорошо. Ты же раскопала мне его подноготную? </p><p>– Конечно, Скотт. Все данные у тебя в почте. Но ты сегодня ее не проверял.</p><p>– Что бы я без тебя делал, моя королева? – Скотт усмехнулся и достал беспроводные наушники, одновременно пытаясь открыть почту.</p><p>– Скотт, без меня бы ты пропал, и ты это знаешь. Как и то, что с тебя сегодня кофе в «Эпицентре».</p><p>– Согласен. Любой кофе… Черт!</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Я только что познакомился с этим Барбером, – Скотт смотрел на фотографию в личном деле и пытался разобрать мелкий шрифт. – Буду через пятнадцать минут. </p><p>Он отключил вызов и вчитался в текст. Эндрю Стивен Барбер, сорок два года. Бывший помощник окружного прокурора в округе Мидлсекс, Массачусетс. Разведен, замешан в каком-то громком деле об убийстве в городке Ньютон, в этом самом Мидлсексе. Обвинение сына в убийстве одноклассника – снято за отсутствием доказательств, обвинение супруги в умышленном причинении вреда здоровью их сына не прошло на заседании большого жюри. Переехал в Вашингтон, сменил за два года несколько адвокатских контор, пока не осел в министерстве по делам ветеранов. </p><p>Скотт переводил взгляд с одной строчки на другую, пока его не привлекли даты рождения и смерти сына Барбера. Особенно смерти. Пять лет назад, в конце сентября. Через несколько месяцев после их встречи в больнице. </p><p>– Идиота кусок! – он бросил опустевший стакан из-под кофе в ближайшую урну и перевел взгляд на часы в телефоне. Семь сорок девять. Снова чертыхнулся и бегом бросился в сторону входа в здание Пентагона.</p><p>Он не опоздал только чудом, подойдя к залу совещаний ровно в восемь ноль-ноль. За столом уже сидел Стэнтон, щелкая механической ручкой, пара незнакомых военных, судя по всему, представителей министерства по делам ветеранов, и Эндрю Стивен Барбер, сорока двух лет. Он выглядел старше: борода с легкой проседью, темные круги под глазами, контрастирующие с покрасневшими веками, – и казался почти что ровесником Стэнтона, которому – Скотт напряг память – в этом году исполнилось пятьдесят четыре. </p><p>– Добрый день. Хаффман. Скотт. – Он по очереди пожимал руки присутствующим, старательно запоминая имена. Когда дошла очередь до поднявшегося Барбера, Скотт слегка улыбнулся.</p><p>Тот его узнал, едва заметно кивнул, отвечая крепким рукопожатием.</p><p>– Итак, господа, – Барбер открыл толстую папку. – Министерство по делам ветеранов просит предоставить сто двадцать четыре места для перезахоронения останков участников Войны против терроризма в Афганистане. Конгресс не пойдет на это без поддержки с вашей стороны, но у министерства по делам ветеранов нет ресурсов для расследования и привлечения к повышению уровня посмертных наград до двадцать пятого…</p><p>Скотт слушал вполуха, больше рассматривая Барбера, пытаясь сопоставить ночного посетителя в кафе «Сибли Мемориал», утреннего любителя сладкого кофе, юриста министерства по делам ветеранов и того Эндрю Барбера, о котором он прочитал в присланных Силией материалах. </p><p>Последний разительно отличался от остальных, и Скотт не мог понять чем. Пока снова не вывел на экран мобильного письмо Силии. Барбер говорил что-то наиболее приличествующее моменту и максимально патриотическое. Об объединении погибших солдат, о почестях им и их семьям. Он провел рукой по и без того стоящей дыбом короткой челке, и в этот момент до Скотта дошло: Барбер на фотографии, в отличие от себя нынешнего, улыбался.</p><p>Неудивительно. Не дай бог никому пережить детей… Скотт задумался о сказанном вчера Люком. Наплевать. Слова, сказанные в порыве эмоций, не имеют никакого веса. Как бы ни развела их с Тарой судьба, Люк и Лея всегда будут самым ценным в его жизни.</p><p>– Мистер Хаффман? </p><p>Он не сразу услышал, как его зовет Стэнтон, но встрепенулся и кивнул.</p><p>– Да, мистер Стэнтон, я вас слушаю.</p><p>– Мистер Хаффман, памятуя ваши былые заслуги, я предложил господам из министерства по делам ветеранов объединить усилия и собрать пакет необходимых документов для предоставления их в Конгресс. </p><p>Скотт мысленно выругался. Помнил, старый черт, все он помнил. И снова собирался повесить на него огромный пласт работы. Он посмотрел на Барбера и поймал его внимательный взгляд.</p><p>– Работать в связке с мистером Барбером. И как я понимаю, сверхурочно.</p><p>Барбер пожал плечами, а Скотт заметил, как натянулась тонкая ткань пиджака на мощных бицепсах. </p><p>Стэнтон хмыкнул.</p><p>– Тогда договорились. Раз вы оба вызвались работать над этим делом, думаю, вам следует многое обсудить. Как говорят, помогают ближнему только за свой счет, – он поднялся и протянул руку сначала Барберу.</p><p>Вот мудак! Скотт вдохнул через нос. Мудак не мудак, а Стэнтон точил на него зуб последние два года. Дело Питценбаргера до сих пор не давало ему покоя, а тут такой повод потопить человека, чей социальный дарвинизм развит на первобытном уровне. Скотт улыбнулся, постаравшись не ухмыльнутся.</p><p>– Мистер Стэнтон, господа! Кажется, нам с мистером Барбером предстоит разговор, который удобнее будет провести в моем кабинете.</p><p>Скотт застегнул пиджак и кивнул в сторону выхода, показывая Барберу, чтобы тот следовал за ним.</p><p>– Хотите кофе? В «Эпицентре» варят то, что вы пьете. Мне в любом случае нужно туда, и у меня будет время до… – Скотт глянул на часы, – одиннадцати. Вас устроит?</p><p>Барбер, судя по всему, не отличался болтливостью и просто кивал в нужных местах. Скотт широким шагом шел по коридорам Пентагона к «Эпицентру», но в какой-то момент обернулся.</p><p>– Я же так и не спросил, вас устроит работа сверхурочно?</p><p>– Устроит, – Барбер в очередной раз пожал плечами.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Он давно научился не завидовать таким, как идущий впереди него человек. Свой кабинет в Пентагоне, новый, явно модный костюм, обручальное кольцо на пальце. Сын. Каждому достается то, что он заслуживает.<p>Энди шумно вздохнул и прибавил шагу. С одной стороны, этот кейс уже принес ему дополнительную оплату, с другой, он уже не был мальчиком, способным работать по двенадцать часов без выходных. Сейчас в его производстве находилось шестнадцать дел, помимо того, ради которого он отменил встречу со своим психотерапевтом и, кажется, будет вынужден отменить долгую субботнюю пробежку.</p><p>По коридорам спешили люди, и Энди старался не выпускать из виду Хаффмана. Кто бы мог подумать, что сегодня утром именно их кофе перепутают. Такое случалось довольно часто, мало кто пил двойной макиато с карамелью утром, так что Энди обычно пожимал плечами, добавлял в фильтр-кофе побольше сахара и выходил за вторым кофе ближе к полудню. </p><p>– Этот урод до сих пор не перевел алименты… Ты представляешь?.. – Девушка, разговаривающая по телефону, слегка задела его плечом, заставив затормозить и обернуться. Высокая брюнетка на тонких каблуках. Алименты. На следующей неделе нужно будет сделать Лори перевод и, возможно, позвонить ей, но главное сейчас – решить с Хаффманом все вопросы, чтобы понять, сколько и когда у него будет времени.</p><p>Хаффман. Возможно, из-за того, что его кофе путали так часто, возможно, по другой причине, о которой сейчас думать не хотелось, он не помнил их первой встречи. Удивительно, что тот помнил. </p><p>– Эндрю. Эндрю?</p><p>– Да? </p><p>Замечтался. Энди огляделся: они стояли в самом «Эпицентре» Пентагона в очереди к одному из киосков.</p><p>– Двойной макиато. Карамель. Еще сахара в ваш сахар надо? – Хаффман улыбался так заразительно, что ему захотелось ответить.</p><p>– Четыре порции. И попросить не перемешивать. – Он пожал плечами, на что Хаффман засмеялся. Энди давно не встречал людей, которые смеются не только губами и глазами – казалось, что Скотт Хаффман сейчас весь состоял из этого смеха.</p><p>– Хорошо. Я попрошу пять. Сегодня угощаю.</p><p>– Не стоит. Спасибо. Я заплачу. – Он полез в карман за телефоном.</p><p>– Эндрю, да бросьте. Купите кофе в субботу. Стэнтон, старый сводник, очень удачно провел смотрины, и, судя по прошлому опыту, работы предстоит много. На ближайшие пару месяцев как минимум. Хм, это мне, конечно, очень некстати, но когда новые кейсы появлялись вовремя. – Хаффман махнул рукой. Подошла их очередь, и он обратился к продавцу за стойкой.</p><p>– Да, мне, пожалуйста, большой фильтр-кофе, еще один такой же с молоком без сахара и… – он перевел взгляд на Энди и усмехнулся, – большой двойной макиато с карамелью и пятью порциями сахара. Только не перемешивайте. Да, еще коробку пончиков.</p><p>Ответа не требовалось, и Энди пожал плечами. Кто он такой, чтобы мешать человеку развлекаться?</p><p>Хаффман расплатился и передал стакан макиато Энди.</p><p>– Пончики сможете подержать? Это моей помощнице. Совершенно откровенно подлизываюсь.</p><p>Сладость кофе взорвалась на языке, почти моментально придав сил. А ведь было время, когда он, как и Хаффман, пил крепкий фильтр-кофе без сахара. Все изменилось за первые недели после аварии. Энди глубоко вздохнул, сжал зубы в попытке отогнать воспоминания. Он внимательно смотрел на спину Хаффмана, снова идущего на полшага впереди, сосредоточившись на его белой рубашке. </p><p>– ...Мой кабинет справа. Кофе в свободном доступе на общей кухне. Силия, это Эндрю Барбер, Карл решил, что он идеально впишется в нашу компанию. </p><p>– Эндрю. Это Силия, моя королева. Пончики и кофе. – Хаффман поставил один из стаканов на стол, за которым сидела строгая темнокожая женщина со сложной прической, забрал из рук Энди пончики и пристроил их рядом со стаканом.</p><p>Судя по всему, обмен реверансами между Скоттом Хаффманом и Силией состоялся, и женщина улыбнулась.</p><p>– У тебя посетители в одиннадцать, перенести не получится. Куда вписывать «идеальную компанию»?</p><p>– Пятница, вторая половина дня, и суббота? – Хаффман посмотрел на Энди. – Эндрю, вас устроит встреча около четырех в пятницу и суббота, с… десяти хотя бы. </p><p>В целом разницы не было, и Энди кивнул. Перенести работу, которую он оставлял на вечер пятницы, на утро воскресенья было легко. </p><p>– Я пришлю вам на на почту комплект документов, успеете прочитать к пятнице? – По удивленному выражению лица Силии, Энди понял, что это были первые слова, которые он произнес с тех пор, как зашел в кабинет.</p><p>– Успею. Можете оставить вашу папку, – Хаффман улыбнулся и сделал глоток своего кофе. – Я посмотрю. Хорошо, я правда посмотрю.</p><p>Как часто в прошлой жизни Энди слышал эти слова. Как от других, так и от себя самого.</p><p>– Не посмотрите. Но я пришлю копии.</p><p>Хаффман улыбнулся поверх кофейного стакана. </p><p>– Не посмотрю. Силия напомнит вам о встрече.</p><p>– Как и вам.</p><p>– Как и мне. Эндрю, вы думаете, я упущу возможность провести вечер пятницы, пусть в приятной компании, но зарывшись в бумаги двадцатилетней давности?</p><p>– Десятилетней. </p><p>– До пятницы это не имеет значения. Хотя... – Хаффман снова улыбнулся. – Возможно, я посмотрю протоколы. Большего не обещаю.</p><p>В сложившейся ситуации уже это было прорывом, и Энди кивнул. Протянул руку Хаффману и крепко пожал.</p><p>– До пятницы. В этом кабинете?</p><p>– Силия пришлет точное время. До встречи, Эндрю.</p><p>– Всего доброго. И вам, Силия. – Он кивнул.</p><p>В здании Пентагона кипела жизнь. Энди надел пальто, поудобнее перехватил папку с документами и двинулся в сторону главного выхода для посетителей, к станции метро. До встречи с Хаффманом оставалось два вечера на изучение материалов кейса. Интересно, как отреагирует его семья на регулярные задержки в офисе по пятницам? В здании министерства по делам ветеранов США перед выходными жизнь замирала после семнадцати часов, лишь тенями скользили по коридорам карьеристы и трудоголики или те, для кого работа была всем.</p><p>Энди тяжело вздохнул, наконец покинув здание. Над Вашингтоном сгустился туман, нехарактерный для конца сентября, размыв очертания людей, идущих по улицам. Собирался дождь. Как тогда…</p><p>Он позволил себе еще один громкий вздох, прежде чем достал телефон из кармана. На часах было одиннадцать двадцать, в пропущенных значилось четыре вызова. Секретарь министерства, снова секретарь, но уже другой, один из его клиентов и Лори.<br/>
Энди остановился посреди оживленного потока людей и нахмурился. Он звонил ей на следующий день после годовщины смерти Джейкоба, сказать, что съездил на кладбище. Каждый раз он говорил одно и то же. Спрашивал, была ли она у сына, нужны ли фотографии плиты, нужна ли его помощь. Лори ответила отрицательно, как и всегда. И вот сейчас этот звонок.</p><p>Спустя несколько вздохов Энди нажал на кнопку «вызов» и прижал телефон к уху, слушая гудки.</p><p>– Лори. – Она не сразу взяла трубку. – Здравствуй. </p><p>– Энди. – Казалось, если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что не было пяти лет и четырех сотен миль между ними. – Мне нужен адвокат.</p><p>– Какого профиля? Что-то случилось? – Он сжал пальцами переносицу и зажмурился на секунду, стараясь успокоиться.</p><p>– Я… помнишь, я говорила тебе об Эми. Девочке из «Детского домика». Мне разрешили начать дело об опеке…</p><p>Он не смог сдержать глубокий вздох, как ни старался. </p><p>– Но мне нужен специалист. У тебя остались связи в Мидлсексе, поэтому я подумала, что это был бы очень простой выход. Она прелесть… – Лори оборвала себя, видимо, вспомнила, с кем говорит. – Я оплачу услуги сама, твоя помощь не потребуется.</p><p>– Хорошо, Лори. – Энди сильнее сжал переносицу. – Я скину тебе контакты пары хороших специалистов в течение дня. </p><p>– Спасибо. Ты бы видел ее, она добрая. Чудесная девочка. Ей всего шесть… </p><p>– Да. Да, Лори. Я понял. Мне нужно идти. Работа. Но я помогу. Конечно… – Энди смахнул вызов и сунул телефон обратно в карман. Поднял воротник повыше и пошел дальше в сторону метро. </p><p>Нужно было ехать в министерство, ответить на пропущенные вызовы, но ему необходимы были по крайней мере пять минут передышки. </p><p>Это хорошо, что Лори справилась, нашла силы жить дальше. Так и должно было произойти. Для нее развод стал правильным решением, оба понимали, что их семья развалилась как карточный домик еще до аварии, после сделав пропасть между ними непреодолимой. </p><p>В те пару месяцев Энди надеялся, искал хороших врачей, договаривался о переводе Джейка из Ньютона в Вашингтон, где лучшие специалисты, возможно, смогли бы им помочь. Лори была слишком слаба, чтобы ехать с ним, а он был слишком занят заботой о сыне и упустил то, что, вероятно, еще можно было спасти. Лори не приехала на похороны, он не вернулся в Ньютон. </p><p>Последние годы она жила где-то в Мидлсексе, работала в филиале «Детского домика» и, судя по голосу, была счастлива. Энди сам не заметил, как подошел к входу в метро и снова достал телефон. Сейчас не время думать о том, что прошло, нужно было сосредоточиться на том, что есть. Семнадцать кейсов, поиск хороших юристов по семейному праву и Скотт Хаффман в пятницу, к которой Энди совершенно забыл о встрече в Пентагоне, лавируя между звонками бывшим коллегам в Мидлсексе, двумя кейсами Национальной администрации кладбищ и работой над Арлингтонским кейсом. </p><p>Звонок помощницы Хаффмана в четыре часа пополудни с напоминанием о встрече через час заставил его впервые за последний год уйти из офиса раньше общепринятых «с восьми до пяти», но только для того, чтобы почти час провести перед кабинетом Хаффмана в ожидании, когда тот освободится.</p><p>Энди заткнул уши беспроводными наушниками, отгородившись от бурлящего, несмотря на вечер пятницы, министерства обороны, и погрузился в чтение кейса, рассмотрением которого они должны были сейчас заниматься.</p><p>– ...Дрю? Эндрю? – Энди не сразу понял, что к нему обращаются, и перевел взгляд с планшета на чей-то брючный ремень с крупной пряжкой. Скотт Хаффман.</p><p>– Да? – Он нахмурился, вытащил один наушник и провел рукой по волосам. – Вы освободились? </p><p>– Прошу прощения, что долго. – Хаффман стоял перед ним без пиджака, в рубашке с закатанными рукавами и ослабленным галстуком. – Я попросил Силию перед уходом зайти в «Эпицентр» за бургерами. Вы же не веган?</p><p>– Нет. – Энди глубоко вздохнул и поднялся. – Просто это лишнее.</p><p>– Ничего подобного. – Хаффман широко улыбнулся. – Остаться без ужина в пятницу совсем дурная идея. Кто знает, во сколько мы освободимся.</p><p>– Раньше начнем, раньше закончим. Вы ознакомились с документами?</p><p>В ответ Хаффман добродушно засмеялся:</p><p>– На какой ответ вы рассчитываете, Эндрю?</p><p>Отказать себе в удовольствии развести руками и покачать головой Энди не смог.</p><p>– Ну вот и неправда. Ознакомился. Даже сделал два запроса в архив. – Хаффман улыбался так, будто сейчас был не вечер пятницы, который он мог провести с семьей, а утро понедельника, и впереди ждет очень интересный кейс, а не копание в старых бумагах и сбор документов для Конгресса.</p><p>– Только два?</p><p>– Эй, Эндрю, давление на сотрудника при исполнении. За это полагается штрафной кофе как минимум. – Хаффман мотнул головой в сторону уже известной Энди кухоньки. – В ваш сахар кофе добавить или можно сэкономить средства министерства обороны?</p><p>– Смешная шутка?</p><p>– А то. Ну а если серьезно? – Энди не понял, почему в ответ на дежурную шутку он весело фыркнул и кивнул.</p><p>– Треть сахара, две трети кофе, пожалуйста. </p><p>– Вы слышали что-нибудь о последнем изобретении человечества? Называется здоровый образ жизни. Бег по утрам, кофе без сахара, никаких бургеров…</p><p>В кухоньку заглянула помощница Хаффмана: </p><p>– Скотт, кажется, я слышала, никаких бургеров? Значит, я могу забрать их домой?</p><p>– Силия! – Хаффман подошел к помощнице и забрал у нее два пакета. – Я не припомню пункта в твоем контракте, согласно которому ты можешь есть мои бургеры. Как и я твои. </p><p>– Скотт, мистер Барбер. – Силия улыбалась. – Хороших выходных.</p><p>– Хороших. Так на чем я остановился? </p><p>– На том, что тот, кто не добавляет сахар в кофе, не получает бургеров? – Хоть он давно отвык от подобного стиля общения между коллегами, включиться в корпоративную игру оказалось внезапно легко. Энди подошел к Хаффману и забрал у него оба пакета.</p><p>– Я требую адвоката, мистер Барбер. Это покушение на частную собственность. Один бургер мой!</p><p>– Вернемся к работе? – Он поставил один из пакетов рядом со стаканом кофе и вытащил из заднего кармана брюк десятку.</p><p>– Эндрю. Не надо. </p><p>Он мотнул головой и подоткнул банкноту под пакет: </p><p>– На кого вы запросили данные?</p><p>– По алфавиту. Вы же сталкивались с подобным? Нужно получить отчет министерства обороны о потерях, ну, это мы имеем, все сто двадцать четыре человека мертвы и захоронены на территории США. Затем собрать подтверждение командующих, это усложняется ограниченным временем, государственной секретностью и бюрократией. И вишенкой на торте – предоставить заявления новых свидетелей того, что данные военнослужащие достойны повышения их посмертных наград, а значит, получения места на Арлингтонском кладбище.</p><p>– И на все у нас максимум четыре года, до того как в двадцать пятом кладбище закроют.</p><p>– Меньше, Эндрю. Это грязная работа, я не знаю, кто имеет на вас такой зуб в Министерстве по делам ветеранов, но догадываюсь, почему министерство обороны решило выбрать меня.</p><p>В портфеле наконец нашлась книга для записей, и Энди открыл новую страницу. </p><p>– Мистер Хаффман, если вам нужны эти вечера, я могу…</p><p>– Скотт. Если сейчас вы скажете, что готовы провернуть это в одиночку, я буду долго смеяться. Это бесполезный труд, но кто-то должен…</p><p>– Дело Питценбаргера? </p><p>– И оно тоже. Четные или нечетные?</p><p>– Что? – Энди нахмурился.</p><p>– Бургер. Кофе. Четные или нечетные фамилии в списке?</p><p>Энди пожал плечами, но взял стакан и сделал глоток удивительно вкусного, крепкого, но очень сладкого кофе. Работы действительно предстояло много.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Силия, сегодня Тара не может забрать Люка из школы. В офис я не вернусь, поработаю из дома. – Скотт заглянул к помощнице и улыбнулся, постаравшись смешно наморщить нос. – Хороших выходных.<p>– Скотт, сегодня пятница. Мне отменить Барбера? </p><p>– Твою ж мать! – Скотт снова выругался. Как он мог забыть об очередной встрече. – Нет, сам позвоню. Спасибо, что напомнила.</p><p>– Прикрывать твою белую задницу входит в мои обязанности, так что хорошо проведи выходные.</p><p>– Что бы я без тебя делал. – Скотт побарабанил пальцами по косяку в безуспешной попытке изобразить «Имперский марш» и махнул рукой на прощание. </p><p>Номер Барбера он набрал по пути к Южной стоянке и почти сразу услышал уже знакомый тихий голос:</p><p>– Барбер слушает.</p><p>– Эндрю. Это Скотт. Скотт Хаффман. Я помню, что мы договаривались сегодня на семнадцать тридцать, но я вынужден отменить встречу. Сын. Школа. Понимаете?</p><p>На том конце линии раздался едва слышный вздох, и Скотт мысленно выругался. Нестерпимо захотелось забрать последние слова назад, чтобы не слышать этот способ коммуникации Эндрю Барбера с окружающим миром. За месяц с небольшим знакомства Скотт с удивительной точностью научился различать, о чем молчит его собеседник. </p><p>В ту первую встречу в офисе они засиделись почти до полуночи и разошлись, только когда в кабинет постучал охранник, напоминая о времени. Скотт уже не помнил, как они сошлись на том, что в субботу будет удобнее встречаться в каком-нибудь тихом кафе, чем выписывать пропуск выходного дня в Пентагон. С тех пор так и повелось: пятницу они проводили в его кабинете, а субботнее утро начинали в небольшом кафе рядом с «Меридиан Хилл». Скотт не стал говорить, что живет рядом, позволив себе слабость подремать подольше.</p><p>– Понимаю, конечно. Завтра все в силе? – Раздался тихий шорох, будто невидимый Эндрю встал из-за стола. – Одиннадцать, тот же «Старбакс», что и раньше?</p><p>– Да, тот же. Подождите. До скольки вы планируете оставаться в офисе?</p><p>– Это важно?</p><p>– Да, я освобожусь после семи. Сможете подъехать к моему дому? Это Адамс Морган. Здание «Парк Тауэр» рядом с парком «Меридиан Хилл».</p><p>– Скотт. – Он почти услышал напряжение в голосе Эндрю. – Вечер пятницы. Что скажет ваша семья?</p><p>– Я живу один. В разводе три года. – Вместо ответа раздался тихий, прерывистый вздох. При всем идеальном умении держать лицо Барберу далеко не всегда удавалось контролировать иные реакции. – Пицца или китайский ресторан?</p><p>– Скотт. Это точно лишнее.</p><p>– Эндрю. – Скотт сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться. – Я жду вас к восьми. В планах съесть что-нибудь вредное и калорийное, запить галлоном кофе и разобраться с Дженкинсом и Джорданом. </p><p>– Хорошо. Любая лапша подойдет. – Барбер отключился, не попрощавшись, и Скотт на секунду задумался, насколько продуманной была идея приглашать клининг по утрам в пятницу, чтобы ложиться на хрустящую от чистоты постель и встречать выходные в отмытой квартире. </p><p>Как назло, все сегодня было против него. Тара задержалась на своем собрании, Лея капризничала, размазывая сопли по новому платью, Люк хотел играть в плейстейшн, а не делать уроки. Где-то между тем, как стошнило Лею, и тем, как Люк все же выпросил час игры, у Скотта разрядился телефон, превратив высокотехнологичную игрушку в мертвый кусок пластика. Он было понадеялся на автомобильную зарядку, но так и не нашел ее в бардачке. </p><p>К вечеру от постоянного шума разболелась голова, дворники едва справлялись с налипшим на стекло мокрым снегом, таким нехарактерным для конца ноября, а часы предательски показывали восемь сорок две, когда Скотт остановился у «Парк Хауса», надеясь, что Барбер давно уехал.</p><p>Надежда оказалась тщетной. В старой ауди, стоявшей у самого входа в кондоминиум, горел свет, и сквозь залепленные снегом стекла еще можно было различить очертания склонившегося над бумагами человека. Чертов идеальный Барбер.</p><p>Скотт припарковался в паре сотен метров от входа и, когда дошел до автомобиля Барбера, промок насквозь. Постучал в стекло и сделал шаг назад в тщетной попытке повыше поднять воротник пальто.</p><p>– Скотт? – Барбер открыл дверцу и поежился от ветра, ударившего в лицо. – До вас было не дозвониться.</p><p>– Эндрю. Извините ради всего святого, дети. Телефон сел. – Холод заставлял притопывать на месте. – Я понимаю, с моей стороны будет максимально невежливым перенести нашу встречу на завтра? Уже ничего не соображаю.</p><p>– Конечно. – Барбер вышел из машины, захлопнул дверцу и теперь стоял напротив Скотта, так же ежась. – В одиннадцать, в «Старбаксе»? – Он как-то неловко пожал плечами. – В том, что через улицу?</p><p>Мысленно Скотт чертыхнулся. </p><p>– Только не говорите сейчас, что вы ездите каждую субботу из Вирджинии? </p><p>Отсутствие ответа говорило красноречивее любых слов. Скотт мысленно обозвал себя всеми известными словами и потер лицо рукой, смахивая тающий снег.</p><p>– Эндрю. Извините меня. Давайте завтра… я приеду куда скажете.</p><p>– Меня устроит это кафе. – Барбер снова пожал плечами. – До завтра, Скотт.</p><p>– Эндрю…– Он вздохнул. – Вы долго ждали?</p><p>– Это не имеет значения. Не опаздывайте завтра. – Барбер протянул руку для рукопожатия. – Доброй ночи.</p><p>Скотт еще долго стоял, смотрел, как старая ауди отъехала от тротуара и медленно двинулась по заснеженному асфальту. Вирджиния. Около полутора часов, может, больше, по мокрому снегу. А ведь Барбер давно был бы дома, если бы не он. </p><p>Пальто намокло, ауди давно скрылась за поворотом, когда Скотт стряхнул оцепенение и быстрым шагом двинулся под козырек «Парк Тауэра». Наконец-то этот день закончился. Только вот мысли о Барбере никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы. Ни за ужином, ни за просмотром какой-то дурацкой передачи. В какой-то момент он, чертыхаясь, встал с дивана, включил лэптоп и нашел то письмо Барбера, которое переслала ему Силия.</p><p>Когда за окном забрезжил серенький ноябрьский рассвет, Скотт зевнул, забыв прикрыться рукой, и глянул на часы: восемь сорок. Было ощущение, что кофе плещется в нем на уровне глаз. Он потянулся за телефоном и набрал верхний номер в списке. Трубку взяли на пятом гудке.</p><p>– Да… Скотт?</p><p>– Я вас разбудил?</p><p>– Нет. Все хорошо. Я встаю… проспал, извините.</p><p>Скотт улыбнулся и забарабанил пальцами по кухонной столешнице любимый «Имперский марш».</p><p>– Место встречи переносится. Паркуйтесь там же, где и вчера. С меня вафли на завтрак.</p><p>– Вафли? </p><p>– Кофе. Вафли. Работа. Квартира «С» пятьдесят девять, третий этаж. Ваше парковочное место еще не заняли.</p><p>– М-м-м-м...  – долгая пауза, шорох ткани и снова тихий голос: – Я встал. Часа через два приеду. Спасибо, что разбудили.</p><p>– Жду. – Барбер больше ничего не ответил и сбросил вызов.</p><p>Скотт достал вафельницу, купленную для приготовления завтраков детям, и невесело усмехнулся. Когда он готовил «извинительный завтрак» в прошлый раз? </p><p>В то солнечное воскресное утро три года назад они сидели на кухне и обсуждали с Тарой, как им жить дальше. Уже год было понятно, что проблемы нарастают со скоростью снежного кома. После посмертного вручения ордена Питценбаргерам его положение в Пентагоне стало настолько шатким, что Скотт каждый день ждал приказа об увольнении. Он уходил на работу в шесть утра, возвращался к полуночи, и так шесть дней в неделю. Тара справлялась одна, тащила на себе сына и грудного младенца, была по-прежнему образцовой женой и матерью, только все чаще за закрытой дверью их спальни возникали тихие ссоры. Скотт так и не понял, когда они перестали слышать друг друга, а он начал задерживаться в офисе до ночи, а в воскресенье уходить в ближайшее кафе, чтобы позавтракать в тишине.</p><p>Тара оказалась умнее. Это она первая произнесла фразу «Ты не справляешься с карьерой и семьей. Но ты должен остаться отцом своим детям». И была права, он действительно не справлялся, но с ролью мужа. </p><p>Лишь спустя почти год, когда они официально развелись и Тара съехалась со своим будущим супругом, Скотт понял, что все сделал правильно. Только когда он мешал тесто для вафель, казалось, все можно повернуть вспять.</p><p>Он открыл холодильник и невесело фыркнул. «Извинительный завтрак» не для любимой женщины, с которой прожил тринадцать лет, а для случайного мужчины, даже не коллеги в полном смысле слова. </p><p>Барбер приехал к одиннадцати. Скотт открыл дверь, прислонился плечом к косяку и улыбнулся.</p><p>– Дрю, вы попали под пожарный гидрант?</p><p>– Энди. Скотт, мне нужно смеяться после каждой вашей шутки?</p><p>– Не очень смешно вышло, да?</p><p>– М-м-м-м… Да. Там чертов ливень. – Барбер шумно вздохнул и попытался откинуть назад намокшую челку.</p><p>– Энди, да проходи. – Скотт посторонился, пропуская мужчину в квартиру. Тот прошел, снял пальто, отряхнулся, как большая псина, и Скотт понял, что в первый раз увидел Барбера не в костюме и отглаженной офисной рубашке, а обычных темных джинсах и синем джемпере. </p><p>– Кофе? Четыре ложки сахара, я помню. Вафли с кленовым сиропом. Мне ждать, что к обеду у тебя наступит сахарная кома? – Скотт взял его пальто и повесил на плечики. – Устраивайся.</p><p>– Я думал, мы управимся до обеда.</p><p>– За окном дождь, у тебя есть планы на субботу, кроме Арлингтонского кейса?</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Вот и отлично. Вчера ночью я отправил восемнадцать запросов и написал девять писем, кстати, жена Бенджамина прислала ответ. И сканы документов.</p><p>– Ложился?</p><p>– Нет. </p><p>– Я так и думал. Других ответов не было? – Барбер прошел в зону кухни и показал на барную стойку. – Я подключу лэптоп к розетке?</p><p>– Конечно. </p><p>Судя по наблюдениям, Энди Барбер выходного дня не сильно отличался от будничного. Та же сосредоточенность и морщинка между бровей. Пока тот доставал лэптоп и подключал его к розетке, Скотт поставил перед Энди большую кружку кофе и тарелку с вафлями.</p><p>– Бенджамин? Она, кажется, единственная была против переноса захоронения. Как ты ее уломал? – Барбер сделал глоток кофе и взял в левую руку вафлю, правой продолжая забивать данные. – М-м-м-м… – Он потянулся за второй и вдруг резко обернулся к Скотту. – Спасибо. </p><p>– Предупреди, когда начнется кома. </p><p>– Всенепременно. А Вогеру ты не отправил запрос в прошлую пятницу? </p><p>Вторая вафля сменилась третьей, за ней последовала еще одна. Через несколько часов они, не сговариваясь, сделали заказ в ближайшей китайской забегаловке, не отрываясь от кейса. Когда за окном начало темнеть, Скотт, разложивший свои документы на журнальном столике, потер лицо руками и откинулся на спинку дивана, разглядывая спину Барбера, скрючившегося за барной стойкой.</p><p>– Энди. Пицца?</p><p>– М-м-м-м? – Барбер повернулся на вертящемся табурете и потряс головой, будто смаргивая морок. – Пицца?</p><p>– Сейчас ты скажешь, что лучшая пицца – это торт?</p><p>– Я снова должен смеяться? </p><p>– Должен выбрать, какую будешь есть.</p><p>– Все равно. И ты видел, что Бенджамин заполнила не ту форму. Знаешь же, что именно ее и попросят переделать. Иногда кажется, что секретариату Конгресса специально проводят тест на крючкотворство.</p><p>– С беконом?</p><p>– Конгресс? При чем тут бекон?</p><p>– Земля вызывает Энди Барбера. Пицца с беконом? – Скотт так и не дождался ответа. Барбер махнул рукой куда-то в его сторону, развернулся обратно к лэптопу и застучал по клавишам.</p><p>Они засиделись за работой, изредка переговариваясь, почти до десяти вечера. Скотт глянул на время только тогда, когда потянулся за очередным куском пиццы и понял, что коробка пуста.</p><p>– Энди? </p><p>– М-м-м?</p><p>– Я сделаю кофе. – Скотт оперся руками о кухонную поверхность, оказавшись на одном уровне с сидящем напротив Барбером. Тот перевел взгляд на телефон и громко вздохнул.</p><p>– Десять?</p><p>– Да, заработались. Хватит на сегодня. Ты действительно живешь в Вирджинии?</p><p>– Да. В Калпепере. </p><p>– Не думал перебраться поближе?</p><p>Барбер потянулся, сцепив руки в замок над головой, и помотал головой:</p><p>– В Вашингтоне плохо с парковками.</p><p>– Четыре часа в день на дорогу?</p><p>– Слушаю подкасты и аудиокниги. Ты сам когда в последний раз читал что-то не по работе?</p><p>Скотт едва не рассмеялся, вспомнив вчерашний вечер.</p><p>– Вчера. Гарри Поттера. Вслух. </p><p>– Про несовершеннолетнего школьника, которого преподавательский состав учебного заведения использует как наживку для поимки опасного экстремиста и склоняет к убийству?</p><p>Скотт едва не разлил кофе. Склонился над столешницей и засмеялся.</p><p>– Черт! Ты аннотации к детским книгам писать не пробовал?</p><p>Барбер пожал плечами, подвинул к себе кофейник и принялся разливать кофе по кружкам.</p><p>– Не довелось.</p><p>– А зря. Кажется, мне надо получше присмотреться к детским книжкам Люка... – он осекся. – Черт. Извини.</p><p>– За что? – Барбер нахмурился. – Сахар передай, пожалуйста.</p><p>– Я читал твое дело.</p><p>– Все читают газеты, твиттер и мое дело. Это не новость.</p><p>– Черт! А потом соболезнуют и пытаются выведать подробности?</p><p>Вместо ответа Барбер пожал плечами, что нельзя было истолковать превратно. Почти до зуда в пальцах захотелось сжать его плечо, сказать что-то, что говорят в таких случаях, но что мог сказать он?</p><p>– Люди всегда жаждали хлеба и зрелищ... – Скотт поставил сахарницу перед Барбером. – Раз уж засиделись, что заказываем на ужин?</p><p>– Да нет. Я поеду. – Барбер сжал переносицу пальцами и зажмурился. – Разве что кофе допью.</p><p>– В твоем кофе кровь когда-нибудь циркулировала? – Скотт поднял руки, признавая поражение. – Разрешаю не смеяться.</p><p>Если бы Скотт в этот момент не смотрел на Барбера, он бы и не заметил, что тот едва заметно улыбнулся. Улыбка пропала так же быстро, как и появилась, когда Барбер захлопнул крышку лэптопа и снова вздохнул.</p><p>– Я постараюсь что-то успеть до пятницы, но не обещаю. У меня до Рождества максимальная загрузка.</p><p>– Пятница. Энди, в эту пятницу я не смогу. День благодарения.</p><p>– Он же в четверг. – Барбер снова сжал пальцами переносицу.</p><p>– Благотворительность министерства обороны. В ночлежках всегда нужны волонтеры. Это обязательная программа. </p><p>– Ночлежки для бездомных?</p><p>– Да. Слушай, а как ты смотришь на то, чтобы составить компанию? Пять часов работы, а потом может что успеем обсудить за ужином?</p><p>Он был уверен, что Барбер откажется сразу, но тот кивнул.</p><p>– Возможно?</p><p>– Не самое удачное время для подобных мероприятий, сам понимаешь, но кто спрашивает?</p><p>В ответ Барбер снова кивнул, обхватил кружку кофе руками и посмотрел на документы, все еще разложенные на барной стойке. Они пили кофе в тишине, и почему-то молчание не вызывало дискомфорта.</p><p>– Тогда до пятницы. – Барбер отставил кружку, поднялся и отключил лэптоп от розетки.</p><p>Уже после того, как за Барбером закрылась дверь и Скотт со стаканом виски устроился перед телевизором, в голову закралась шальная мысль. Он вбил в браузере телефона «Эндрю Барбер» и подождал, пока загрузятся ссылки. </p><p>Их было непозволительно много. Статьи «Вашингтон пост», «Нью-Йорк таймс», частные расследования на ютубе, расшифровки стенограмм судебных заседаний. Его это не интересовало.</p><p>Фотографии. На одних вся семья Барбер держала покерфейс, на других Энди говорил что-то сидящему рядом сыну. Фотографии с заседания большого жюри, снимки с места аварии, после которой погиб его сын. Скотт пролистывал их одну за другой, будто знакомился с Барбером заново. Мелькнула знакомая морщинка между нахмуренных бровей, первые проблески седых волос. Он остановился на одном кадре десятилетней давности, который разительно отличался от предыдущих. На нем Энди Барбер улыбался прямо в камеру. </p><p>Таким Скотт его не видел. И жаль, что никакие, даже самые смешные шутки не могли помочь вернуть эту солнечную улыбку. Он свернул браузер и сделал глоток виски. Почему-то во рту было горько.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>На въезде в Калпепер дворники окончательно перестали справляться с потоком дождя. Энди припарковался рядом с многоквартирным домом, где жил последние четыре года, и с тяжелым вздохом опустил голову на сложенные на руле руки.<p>Последние два часа под проливным дождем вымотали его настолько, что он в очередной раз задумался о целесообразности переезда в Вашингтон. Или дело было не в долгой тяжелой дороге, так сильно напоминающей дорогу в Ньютон, а в большой и светлой квартире Хаффмана с толстыми кирпичными стенами, не пропускающими уличный шум? </p><p>Или это осень и накопившаяся за последнее время усталость. Стоило позвонить своему терапевту в понедельник, а перед этим как следует выспаться. Энди глубоко вздохнул, выдыхая стон. </p><p>Теоретически он мог позволить себе эти лишние две-три тысячи аренды, но, с другой стороны, в квартиру он приходил только переночевать и переодеться. Дом нужен тогда, когда есть к кому возвращаться. Вот в доме Хаффмана то тут, то там были видны следы присутствия детей: коробка с лего, фотографии на стене, книги в ярких обложках. Вафли. Когда он последний раз ел домашние вафли? Энди никак не удавалось вспомнить.</p><p>Он подавил очередной вздох и потер лицо руками. Надо было дойти до квартиры, принять душ, выпить стакан воды и завалиться спать. Энди открыл дверцу машины, и тут же по отвыкшим от громких звуков ушам резанула ругань откуда-то сверху. Кто-то из соседей выяснял отношения. </p><p>Разумеется, в воскресенье Энди так и не смог выспаться, а к середине недели окончательно забыл о Хаффмане и его предложении. Тот пересылал ему данные по кейсу, звонил пару раз, поэтому звонок в четверг вечером не вызвал никакого внутреннего диссонанса.</p><p>– Барбер слушает.</p><p>– Энди. С Днем благодарения. Это первое.</p><p>– Скотт. И тебя. А второе? Я как раз сейчас просматриваю ваше последнее письмо. Мне кажется…</p><p>На заднем фоне слышалась какая-то возня, то ли работал телевизор, то ли веселились дети.</p><p>– Энди. День благодарения. Давай хотя бы сегодня забудем о работе и вернемся каждый к своей индейке. Я позвонил сказать, что, возможно, планы на завтра придется скорректировать. Я… – Было слышно, как Хаффман набрал побольше воздуха перед следующей фразой. – Со мной будет мой сын. Так получилось...</p><p>Энди покрепче сжал переносицу:</p><p>– Ты хочешь перенести встречу? </p><p>– Нет. Черт. Энди. Извини.</p><p>– Никак не могу понять, за что ты извиняешься. </p><p>– Нормально будет, если со мной будет мой сын. Для тебя… – Шум на заднем фоне усилился, отчетливо стала слышна музыка.</p><p>– Никаких проблем. Я буду в министерстве с восьми. Наберешь, скажешь, куда ехать. – Он вспомнил, как ждал Дня благодарения Джейкоб, и лишь сильнее сдавил переносицу. – Сколько лет твоему сыну?</p><p>– Девять. Большой парень.</p><p>– С Днем благодарения, Скотт.</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Хаффман уже давно сбросил вызов, но Энди все еще сидел с телефоном в руке, думая, почему не отказался от этого непонятного мероприятия, ведь все вопросы можно было решить дистанционно. Разве что терапевт давно говорил, что пора перестать жить только работой, может, стоило начать с малого. Помочь тем, кто не мог помочь себе сам? Он тяжело вздохнул, смахнул блокировку телефона и вызвал меню последних вызовов. Стоило набрать Хаффмана, извиниться и отменить встречу. Но Энди медлил.</p><p>Он не перезвонил ему ни через час, ни через два, ни на следующее утро. Несколько раз выбирал номер Хаффмана из списка контактов, но каждый раз нажимал клавишу «назад», пока случайно едва не сбросил входящий звонок с номера, который успел выучить наизусть.</p><p>– Энди. Через час. Ты знаешь, где находится «Форт-Вашингтон»?</p><p>– Да. </p><p>– Увидимся. – Хаффман сбросил вызов, но Энди так и остался стоять посреди своего кабинета, сжимая телефон в руке. Почему он согласился на эту авантюру в момент критической загруженности работой, он не мог ответить даже себе, пока ехал до знаменитой вашингтонской ночлежки.</p><p>Он долго кружил по кварталу в попытке найти парковочное место, и когда подошел к «Форт-Вашингтону», его ждали. Хаффман, одетый вместо привычного длинного пальто в кожаную куртку, и прижимающийся к его боку мальчишка в желтом пуховике. Сын.</p><p>На мгновение перехватило дыхание. Энди понял, что не в силах пошевелиться, а может только стоять и пытаться вдохнуть влажный ноябрьский воздух. Хаффман махнул рукой и подтолкнул сына к нему. </p><p>Отступать было некуда. Энди прикусил щеку изнутри и сделал шаг вперед. Каждому достается то, что он заслуживает, у него было четырнадцать лет, такой маленький и одновременно огромный срок.</p><p>– Скотт. – Он протянул руку Хаффману для рукопожатия.</p><p>– Энди. Это мой сын, Люк. – Мальчишка протянул руку и улыбнулся, почти как его отец. Снова что-то сжалось внутри, но ладошка в его руке была такой маленькой, и Энди не смог не пожать ее.</p><p>– Люк? – Он выпрямился и посмотрел на Хаффмана. – Я видел плакат штурмовика в твоем туалете, но не ожидал, что ты настолько фанат «Звездных войн».</p><p>В ответ Хаффман рассмеялся и потрепал сына по волосам, а тот тяжело вздохнул, будто разговаривал с двумя младенцами.</p><p>– Мою сестру зовут Лея, если вы понимаете.</p><p>Мальчишка с растрепанной челкой, такой отцовской улыбкой и широко распахнутыми глазами почему-то вдруг заставил боль в груди чуть отступить. Энди заметил, что Хаффман внимательно смотрит на него почти с таким же выражением лица, как и его сын.</p><p>– А ты сам чем увлекаешься? Смотришь с отцом кино?</p><p>– Нет, конечно. Он ничего не понимает, представляете, даже не знает никого из блогеров!</p><p>Энди перевел взгляд на Хаффмана и пожал плечами: </p><p>– Кажется, я тоже ничего не понимаю. Блогеры?</p><p>В ответ Хаффман махнул рукой:</p><p>– Нам пора, скоро начнут раздавать обед и потребуются свободные руки. И свободные уши. Если ты против внедрения в современную культуру, то я договорюсь отвлечь этого юного падавана и направить всю его энергию в мирное русло.</p><p>– Я не против. Люк, ты знаешь, почему хипстер обжегся о пиццу?</p><p>– Нет!</p><p>– Боялся упустить горячее предложение. – Хаффман засмеялся и покачал головой. </p><p>– Моя очередь смеяться над каждой вашей шуткой?</p><p>– А как иначе, Энди. </p><p>– Вы такие скучные. Вот Рэт и Линк… </p><p>Хаффман коснулся плеча Энди и мотнул головой, выказывая то ли сочувствие, то ли поддержку. Люк непрерывно рассказывал о блогерах и о новой компьютерной игре следующие несколько часов. Стоял рядом с Энди, который резал сэндвичи, доставал хлеб из упаковки и расцветал на каждый заданный ему вопрос. </p><p>Он был не похож на Джейкоба настолько, что через полчаса с момента знакомства Энди перестал искать какие-то черты сына в этом пацане. Совсем другой, открытый, ласковый, улыбающийся каждую минуту, как и его отец. </p><p>За болтовней Люка он не заметил, что пролетели три часа, все сэндвичи были упакованы и отправлены на раздачу. Хаффман, занимающийся раздачей благотворительных обедов, подошел к ним, снимая на ходу фартук, и смешно наморщил нос, отзеркалив выражение лица собственного сына.</p><p>– Как насчет перекусить и наметить план работы на следующую неделю?</p><p>– Пап! Крылышки. Ты обещал!</p><p>– KFC? Я не против. Энди? </p><p>Конечно, он был не против. Удивительным делом для вечера пятницы оказалось то, что в забегаловке почти не было посетителей и они смогли выбрать столик у окна. Люк налегал на крылышки в большом ведре, продолжая свой бесконечный монолог, а Хаффман достал планшет и повернул его к Энди.</p><p>– Посмотри здесь. Мне не нравится эта формулировка.</p><p>– …А на День благодарения папа опять раскромсал индейку так, что…</p><p>– Люк, не раскромсал, а разрезал новым способом. – Глядя на отца и сына, Энди чувствовал, как что-то сжимается внутри, но боль от взгляда на них отступала. Энди настолько задумался, что не сразу расслышал вопрос, который задал ему Люк.</p><p>– Энди? Энди?</p><p>– Да, извини. – Он надавил на переносицу, попытавшись сосредоточиться на разговоре.</p><p>– А как ты отпраздновал День благодарения?</p><p>Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем его спрашивает Люк, и Энди тихо вздохнул, прежде чем ответить:</p><p>– Вчера? Вчера я работал из дома.</p><p>– А индейка? – Видимо, в голове пацана не укладывался праздник без привычных ему атрибутов. </p><p>– Лапша с курицей… насколько я помню. Сойдет за индейку?</p><p>– Ты встретил День благодарения один?</p><p>На самом деле Энди давно перестал задумываться о подобном, поэтому просто пожал плечами.</p><p>– Но это неправильно. У нас есть крылышки. Пап, крылышки же курица, а это почти индейка?</p><p>Хаффман почему-то улыбнулся и кивнул сыну, а потом повернулся, развел руками и подмигнул Энди.</p><p>– Индейка – это большая курица, согласен.</p><p>– Ты как папа. Он много работает и забывает о том, чем живут простые люди. – Люк явно кого-то цитировал, и Энди догадывался, что мать. – Нельзя пропускать День благодарения. Давай! – Люк посмотрел на отца и взял его за руку. А потом протянул другую ладошкой кверху к Энди. Ему ничего не оставалось, как накрыть ее своей рукой. На него в ожидании смотрели оба Хаффмана, заставляя задуматься.</p><p>Сказать, глядя в две пары светлых глаз, что он неудачник, который потерял все, не повернулся язык. Энди глубоко вдохнул и попытался улыбнуться. </p><p>– Я благодарен за то, что этот год был лучше предыдущего. За то, что могу своей работой помогать людям. За то, что познакомился с тобой и теперь знаю, кто такие блогеры. За то, что крылья в KFC вкуснее, чем в Ньютоне, где я жил раньше. – От слов, которые казались ему самому всего лишь данью вежливости, вдруг стало теплее, и, удивляясь самому себе, закончил он совершенно искренне. – За то, что сегодня я с вами…</p><p>Он перевел взгляд на окно, отмечая, что вновь пошел мокрый снег, и вдруг почувствовал, что Скотт Хаффман накрыл его сжатый кулак своей ладонью.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Что он пожелал в тот пятничный вечер в KFC, Скотт не помнил. В воспоминаниях отпечатались лишь теплая рука Энди Барбера под его ладонью, задумчивый взгляд в окно и притихший Люк, который долго молчал, а потом тихо сказал, что благодарен за то, что провел сегодняшний день с папой, и за нового Паучка на ПиЭс, что бы это ни значило.<p>После этих слов Барбер будто вернулся на землю и медленно вытянул свою руку из-под его пальцев. Пожал плечами, но больше не произнес ни слова за весь оставшийся ужин, внимательно слушая Люка. К работе они так и не вернулись, по молчаливому согласию отложив ее на потом.</p><p>Возможно, в этом и была ошибка, которая привела к тому, что к следующей пятнице в почте Скотта ждали своей обработки больше двадцати ответов на запросы. Сколько их оказалось у Барбера, страшно было представить.</p><p>Скотт откинулся в кресле, потер лицо руками и едва слышно застонал. Неделя выдалась сложной, и, хоть на часах еще не было одиннадцати, казалось, что он сидит в кресле больше двадцати часов, все время возвращаясь мыслями к одному и тому же.</p><p>Его значимость как сотрудника министерства пошатнулась четыре года назад, когда он взялся за кейс Питценбаргера. Тогда Стэнтон пытался с его помощью замести под ковер ряд ошибок, стоивших не одной человеческой жизни, но вышло все совсем не так, как он планировал. Из-за этого кейса Скотт рискнул загубить карьеру. Возможно, стоило закрыть глаза на махинации Стэнтона, но он уперся и следующие годы пытался доказать, что наверх можно идти, не играя в политические игры. </p><p>Вопрос в том, в какие игры играли наверху те, кто подсунул ему Арлингтонский кейс? Надеялись, что он учтет предыдущие ошибки и спустит его на тормозах, или ставили на то, что докопается до истины? Министерство ветеранов ратовало за последнее, а вот планы Стэнтона расшифровать не удавалось. Время поджимало, и становилось все очевиднее, что они не закончат с первым этапом к весне, а за столь долгий срок на политической арене может произойти все что угодно. Президент стар, министры не вечны в своих креслах.</p><p>Скотт прижал угол телефона к губам и усмехнулся. Следовало быть крайне осторожным, чтобы не наступить на змеиный клубок, который сегодня кружил прямо под ногами. Он набрал номер Стэнтона и, обменявшись дежурными приветствиями, перешел к делу:</p><p>– Карл. Я сегодня пас.</p><p>– И? Ты же понимаешь, что в этот раз там будет вся верхушка и стоит проиграть кому следует?</p><p>– Понимаю. Но воздержусь. – Играли республиканцы, но сейчас следовало держаться от них чуть в стороне. Очередная подначка Стэнтона уже не вызывала раздражения, только заставляла быть начеку. – Удачной игры, Карл.</p><p>– Надеюсь, то, чем займешься ты, того стоит.</p><p>– Определенно. – Скотт смахнул вызов и хмыкнул, тут же набирая другой номер.</p><p>Он слушал длинные гудки и вспоминал, как говорил Стэнтон несколько лет назад. Внутренний политический дарвинизм? Логика подсказывала, что от сквоша в последующие пару недель стоит воздержаться и посмотреть на политическую ситуацию в министерстве обороны со стороны.</p><p>Голос Барбера в трубке вернул его в реальность слишком резко.</p><p>– Скотт. Добрый день.</p><p>– Энди. – Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. – Мы топчемся на месте.</p><p>– Очень ценное замечание. Какие варианты решения? – На той стороне линии раздался тихий вздох, как успел заметить Скотт, означавший «я вымотался».</p><p>– Предлагаю совершить должностное преступление – уйти из офиса около четырех. На самом деле мне нужен повод для тактического отступления. – Скотт посмотрел в окно. – И даже возьму вам в «Эпицентре» кофе.</p><p>– Лишнее. – Барбер на секунду замолчал, будто обдумывал предложение. – К пяти подъеду в Пентагон…</p><p>– Ко мне домой. Сегодня здесь удивительно оживленно для пятницы. </p><p>Ответа пришлось ждать так долго, что Скотт успел начать барабанить «Имперский марш» по столешнице, но собеседник все же коротко сказал «да» и смахнул вызов.</p><p>Судя по этому краткому «да», Скотт был уверен, что Барбер задержится, но когда он проехал мимо «Парк Тауэра» в поисках парковочного места, то увидел знакомую уже ауди, рядом с которой оказалось свободное место. Приехал. Он глянул на часы: шестнадцать десять. Удивительно. </p><p>– Энди? – Скотт пожал руку Барберу и улыбнулся. – Я понимаю, разверзлись небеса, идет дождь, но вы ушли из офиса до окончания рабочего дня. Час назад? </p><p>– Скотт. Сорок минут. </p><p>Дождь и правда лил как из ведра, заставляя отряхиваться от капель, попадающих на волосы, но внезапно это не раздражало.</p><p>– Как неделя? – Они зашли в холл, попав в блаженное тепло, и Скотт наконец смог стряхнуть с себя напряжение, которое он ощущал в министерстве обороны последние годы. Он понимал, что дежурные вопросы требовали дежурных ответов, но Барбер вместо этого просто пожал плечами и откинул мокрую челку со лба, снова напомнив большого мокрого пса.</p><p>– Она еще не закончилась. – В руках у Барбера исходил ароматом индийской кухни большой пакет, к которому тот незаметно принюхивался.</p><p>– Обедал?</p><p>Барбер долго не отвечал, сначала повесил пальто в шкаф, затем совсем тихо вздохнул, ослабил галстук и снял пиджак.</p><p>– Проспал. </p><p>– Бывает. Сейчас сварю кофе. Проходи. Может, пива?</p><p>– Кофе. Я на антидепрессантах. – Барбер пожал плечами и аккуратно повесил пиджак на стул у окна.</p><p>– Сироп. Молоко? – Скотт сморщил нос на вопросительный взгляд, попытавшись скрыть смущение. – Решил, что стоит попробовать себя в роли баристы. Фильтр-кофе от макиато я точно отличу, но на большее не рассчитывай.</p><p>– Я и не рассчитывал. – Барбер фыркнул и достал лэптоп из портфеля. – Вчера получил документы Гросса. Их нужно будет обсудить. Много спорных моментов.</p><p>– Спорных? Предлагаю ужин, кофе, потом работа. – Предваряя отрицательный ответ Барбера, Скотт поднял руки. – Я не могу сосредоточиться, хочу есть, снять галстук и только после удовлетворения базовых потребностей готов продолжить наши изыскания. Согласен?</p><p>– У меня есть варианты?</p><p>– Никаких. </p><p>Капитулируя, Барбер закатал рукава рубашки, оперся руками о барную стойку, на секунду наклонил голову и громко вздохнул. Со стороны Скотту показалось, что это своеобразная перезагрузка. </p><p>– Так вот о Гроссе… </p><p>Разумеется, ужин не обошелся без разговоров о кейсе, и постепенно они разошлись, погрузившись в работу. Скотт сидел на диване, устроив лэптоп на коленях и каждый раз, поднимая взгляд от текста на экране, видел спину Барбера, согнувшегося над барной стойкой. Он что-то печатал, иногда останавливался, будто задумывался, делал глоток кофе из самой большой кружки в доме и снова возвращался к своему тексту.</p><p>– Черт!</p><p>– Да? – Скотт в очередной раз перевел взгляд на Барбера, развернувшегося к нему лицом. </p><p>– Гросс. У нас могут быть сложности. Знаешь, кто его душеприказчик? – Барбер взял телефон и подошел к Скотту. Оседлал подлокотник дивана и протянул телефон. – Смотри. Тот же… что и у Дэвиса.</p><p>– Один душеприказчик. Миранда Дэвис. Мать Дэвиса? – Скотт посмотрел на Барбера. – Нужно копнуть глубже, ты же понимаешь, могут решить, что это подтасовка фактов.</p><p>– Скорее всего, на это и будут напирать. – Барбер вздохнул и чуть наклонился к лэптопу Скотта, опираясь рукой о спинку дивана. – Найдешь их фотографии?</p><p>Пара кликов мышкой – и на экране появились фотографии. Общий групповой снимок отряда, любительские кадры армейской жизни, на нескольких из которых два парня сидели друг напротив друга и чистили автоматы.</p><p>– Смотри. Это Гросс. – Барбер показал пальцем на того, кто слева. Рыжий. Татуировка черепа в венке на предплечье. Он сверился со своим телефоном. – Сколько ему, двадцать один?</p><p>– Да. А вот и Дэвис. – На снимке Дэвис, типичный калифорниец, строил рожи Гроссу, а тот будто отмахивался и возвращался к чистке оружия. – Судя по снимкам, давно знакомы. Дружили? Ты не помнишь, сколько оставалось до отмены «Не спрашивай...»?</p><p>– Немного. Если так, думаешь, семья знала?</p><p>– Скорее всего. Стоит спросить у матери. Хотя кто знает, ответит или нет. – Скотт побарабанил по лэптопу. – Один из самых дурацких законов, который когда-либо принимали в Пентагоне. – Скотт посмотрел на Барбера и не смог сдержать улыбку. Тот сидел, опираясь на спинку дивана, и наконец выглядел более раскованным: ослабленный узел галстука, взъерошенная челка и едва заметные морщинки вокруг глаз. </p><p>– Да. Сколько людей пострадало. – Если бы он не смотрел на Барбера, то не заметил бы, как тот чуть прикусил нижнюю губу, тут же отпустив. </p><p>– В самом деле, ну подумаешь, парни вместе. Скажешь, остался тот, кто не пробовал?</p><p>Ответа не последовало, и Скотт наморщил нос и повернулся к Барберу с улыбкой.</p><p>– Только не говори, что ты ни разу? Энди! Братство, вечеринки, тот пунш, в котором нет ничего, кроме самого дешевого бухла.</p><p>В ответ Барбер лишь мотнул головой, едва слышно вздохнул, но не отвел взгляд. Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Скотт не протянул руку, поймал концы галстука Барбера и потянул на себя. Он ожидал, что тот дернется назад, но внезапно понял, что улыбается уже в чужие губы. </p><p>Барбер не шевелился, только рвано дышал, и Скотт потянул галстук вперед, углубив поцелуй. Слишком жесткими были губы, легко колола борода, возможно, поэтому он так и не понял, в какой момент Барбер ответил на поцелуй. </p><p>Касания чужих губ почти сразу стало мало, и Скотт потянулся обнять Барбера за шею. Легко ударился о пол скользнувший с колен лэптоп, плечо под рукой оказалось почти каменным, но, кажется, не только ему это было неважно.</p><p>Они отстранились друг от друга почти одновременно, но недостаточно далеко, чтобы перестать чувствовать дыхание друг друга. Скотт провел языком по нижней губе, посмотрел на Барбера и, кажется, увидел в нем отражение себя: возбужденного, тяжело дышащего. Он глубоко вздохнул и опустил руку на ширинку Барбера. </p><p>Тот только прикрыл глаза и потянулся за новым поцелуем. Под своей рукой Скотт чувствовал дрожь и целовал снова, поглаживая каменную спину. </p><p>Барбер легко подался вперед и тихо застонал ему в губы. Он, видимо, не знал, куда деть руки, и Скотт потянул его на себя. Диван, недостаточно большой для двух крупных мужчин, сейчас вместил их идеально, друг напротив друга, лицом к лицу.</p><p>Места было мало, целоваться становилось неудобно, как и расстегивать ремень Барбера левой рукой. Он справился, вжикнула молния, Скотт запустил руку в штаны и коснулся горячего члена, едва помещающегося в тесном белье. Барбер уже не целовал его, только рвано дышал в рот, хаотично толкался в руку и пытался гладить по плечу дрожащей ладонью.</p><p>Скотт чуть куснул его за нижнюю губу, заставляя сосредоточиться, и отпустил член, вызвав тихий разочарованный вздох. Но только на несколько секунд, достаточных для того, чтобы расстегнуть собственные брюки и обхватить уже оба члена рукой. </p><p>Он двигал рукой быстро, рваными неудобными движениями, слыша, как громко дышит ему в губы Барбер. Тот прижимал Скотта к себе, крепко зажмурившись, и лишь с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее толкался в руку. </p><p>Всхлип в губы Скотт скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как и последние резкие, хаотичные толчки. Барбер внезапно замер, сотрясаемый мелкой дрожью, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы излиться следом, пачкая оба члена и свои пальцы семенем.</p><p>Мир медленно возвращался на круги своя. В неудобной позе, прижавшись к его лбу своим потным лбом, лежал Энди Барбер, все еще мелко подрагивая. Он выдохнул Скотту в рот и чуть подвинулся в попытке отвоевать немного пространства.</p><p>– Будешь ворочаться, я упаду, – это были первые слова, сказанные в этой комнате. Скотт коснулся губ Барбера губами и выдохнул: – Мне нужно запереться в ванной, чтобы ты мог уйти?</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Отлично. Кофе? Ванна? Полотенце на вешалке.</p><p>– Ванна. </p><p>Скотт сел, откинул волосы со лба и посмотрел на Барбера. Тот сидел рядом с расстегнутыми и стянутыми вниз брюками, как и сам Скотт.</p><p>– Нормально?</p><p>– Нет. – Он не ожидал другого ответа, но не смог не улыбнулся. </p><p>– Завтра будет.</p><p>– Да, – прозвучало не очень уверенно. Барбер... Энди поднялся, попытался одернуть рубашку и нетвердым шагом пошел в ванную.</p><p>Скотт выдохнул и встал. Застегнул ширинку, заправил рубашку и снял совершенно неуместный сейчас галстук, бросив его куда-то на диван. Нужно было заварить свежий кофе, но он никак не мог сосредоточиться на простых действиях. Включил кофеварку, плеснул в лицо ледяной водой и прислушался: в ванной шумела вода, затем все стихло. </p><p>Через пару минут Энди открыл дверь, прошел в гостиную, забрал свой портфель вместе с висевшим на стуле пиджаком и вернулся в коридор. Послышался шорох верхней одежды и звук щелкнувшего замка. </p><p>Скотт стоял, уперевшись кулаками в кухонную поверхность, еще долго, пока не услышал, как тренькнула кофеварка. Он взъерошил волосы и посмотрел на барную стойку: все еще подключенный к розетке, на ней стоял лэптоп Энди.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Возбуждение, несмотря на произошедшее, не отступало. Энди выкрутил кондиционер на максимум в безуспешной попытке охладить голову, ежился от холода, видел, как в неровном полумраке машины дрожат лежащие на руле руки, но ничего не мог сделать. На губах до сих пор оставался чужой вкус, как бы он их ни облизывал.<p>Когда он встретил Лори, ему едва исполнилось двадцать. Он учился заботиться о ней, думать о ее желаниях, прислушиваться к ним. И если тогда секса было много, то после рождения Джейка он постепенно ушел с первого плана, заняв далеко не главную роль в их отношениях. Энди никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы найти кого-то другого, тогда он принял это как должное и приобрел привычку принимать долгий душ перед сном. А потом в их дом пришла беда.</p><p>Год назад по совету своего терапевта он попытался снова сблизиться с кем-то. Пара не очень удачных свиданий, и одна очень неудачная попытка заняться сексом. Это был провал.</p><p>Он нервно хохотнул, откинул волосы со лба, и только тогда почувствовал, какие ледяные у него руки. </p><p>Как после того стыдного, неудобного вечера с красивой женщиной он настолько завелся от простого поцелуя, Энди не представлял. Только стоило задуматься об этом, внизу живота снова узлом скрутилось возбуждение, которое не мог унять никакой кондиционер.</p><p>К тому моменту, как он доехал до Калпепера, Энди трясло, но уже от холода. Он припарковался и почти побежал к входной двери, торопясь скрыться от ледяного дождя, хоть и знал, что его ждет выстуженная за день квартира.</p><p>Несмотря на все произошедшее, ритуалы оставались ритуалами: Энди включил свет, обогреватель, снял ботинки и со стоном выпутался из пальто. Щелкнул выключателем чайника и начал раздеваться. </p><p>Привлекательной в его квартире была только цена, но в тот год, когда он заключал договор аренды, остальное не имело значения. Только через год после начала терапии Энди понял, что то место, которое он должен был называть домом, оказалось  малопригодно для его жизни. В многоквартирном доме в полутора часах езды от Вашингтона на двадцати квадратных метрах уместились душевая, туалет, большой шкаф, кровать и кухонный уголок. Дом, сделанный будто из картона, промерзал зимой и превращался в парилку летом, сквозь тонкие стены были слышны звуки, казалось, всех квартир, превращаясь после тишины дома в Ньютоне в адский набат. Но менять что-то не было ни сил, ни времени.</p><p>Вот и сейчас, пока он скидывал одежду на кровать, на секунду закралась мысль о том, что у Хаффмана… Скотта, было тепло. </p><p>Внезапно Энди вздрогнул от женского голоса, раздавшегося через стену. Он надавил пальцами на переносицу и продолжил раздеваться.</p><p>Прикосновение к белью вызвало вздох. Трусы с засохшими следами семени делали реальным то, что произошло пару часов назад. Энди провел рукой по гульфику и глубоко вдохнул от вновь накатившего возбуждения, несмотря на холодную квартиру. </p><p>В душе он выкрутил воду на максимум и зажмурился, ступив под горячие струи. Возбуждение никуда не делось, и Энди, тихо вздохнув, коснулся себя рукой. Провел ладонью по всей длине члена, чувствуя, как появляется эрекция, обвел большим пальцем головку и чуть царапнул кожу под ней. </p><p>Он втянул воздух через нос, чтобы сдержать стон, и закрыл глаза. Последние годы этот ежевечерний ритуал был просто способом сбросить напряжение после тяжелого дня, его время, когда Энди мог ни о чем не думать. Но сегодня этого было мало. Хотелось, чтобы сейчас в душевой кабине он был не один, чтобы кто-то обхватил его сзади и гладил по груди, касался члена, так же неловко, немного больно, как делал это Скотт. </p><p>Едва удалось сдержать стон, когда Энди оперся одной рукой о стену душевой, а другой принялся жестко дрочить себе. Обычно хватало десятка рваных движений, чтобы достичь разрядки, но в этот раз так не получилось. В какой-то момент Энди отпустил себя и представил, как Скотт дрочит его член своей рукой, неудобно, непривычно, и через пару минут на подкашивающихся ногах все же сполз вниз, позволив себе прижаться к стене щекой. Сверху лилась постепенно остывающая вода, и через несколько минут пришлось встать, вытереться и выйти в почти нагретую квартиру.</p><p>Брошенный на кровати телефон громко гудел, и Энди, прежде чем взять его в руки, посмотрел на номер входящего. Скотт.</p><p>– Да? – Он сел на кровать и принялся натягивать спортивные штаны, служащие одновременно пижамными.</p><p>– Энди. Твой лэптоп у меня. Завтра… – голос Скотта звучал обыденно, будто не произошло ничего особенного.</p><p>– Завтра. В кафе? «Старбакс» в одиннадцать? Как всегда? – Энди прижал пальцы к переносице. По голой спине снова потянуло прохладой.</p><p>– Да. Как всегда. Доброй ночи.</p><p>– Доброй. – Энди смахнул вызов и зевнул. Казалось, что он готов заснуть прямо так, как сидел, но по опыту он знал, что стоит лечь, как сон уйдет. </p><p>Стоило выпить кофе и поработать… черт! Как он мог забыть про лэптоп. Даже хорошо, что Скотт позвонил. Все, что произошло, уже произошло. Минутное помешательство, которое не повредит дальнейшей работе. Энди натянул на себя футболку, толстовку и окончательно сдался на милость сна, завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза. Завтра. Все завтра.</p><p>Под ухом, будто надоедливая мошка, жужжал телефон. Энди выпростал руку из-под одеяла и зашарил по кровати рядом с собой. Звук все не прекращался, не давая провалиться обратно в забытье. Наконец он нашарил искомое, перевернулся на спину и поднес телефон к глазам. Шесть двадцать. </p><p>Чертыхнувшись, Энди попытался отключить будильник, но непослушными со сна пальцами это удалось сделать далеко не сразу. Чуть не уронив телефон на лицо, он переставил будильник на восемь и снова закутался в одеяло. За ночь квартира остыла, и ужасно хотелось малодушно отменить все дела, оставшись в этом коконе на весь день. Энди вновь тяжело вздохнул, уткнулся носом в подушку и закрыл глаза. Он даже не помнил, когда последний раз позволял себе такое послабление, и не собирался делать это сегодня. </p><p>Через десять минут он сел на кровати, ежась от холода, и потер лицо руками. Впереди ждала ненавистная субботняя пробежка, которую в декабре можно было считать отдельным видом наказания. Энди поднялся и подошел к окну. Слабо горел фонарь, земля под ним чуть блестела, прихваченная легким морозцем, но хотя бы кончился дождь.</p><p>Видимо, из-за этого морозца или из-за того, что после пробежки дольше обычного пытался согреться в душе, а может, из-за того, что сразу не удалось припарковаться в районе парка «Меридиан Хилл», Энди опоздал на пятнадцать минут и вошел в кафе, когда Скотт уже закончил завтракать.</p><p>– Скотт?</p><p>– Энди. – Скотт встал, пожал Энди руку и переставил поднос с пустой тарелкой на соседний столик. – Не мое дело, но сон в твоем расписании есть? </p><p>– Да?</p><p>– Я заказал твой сахар. Сейчас сделают. – Скотт улыбался, как и накануне. – Хотел сказать, в следующий четверг я еду в Нью-Йорк на пару дней, и помнишь, выживший. Норман Уллинг? Попытаюсь встретиться.</p><p>Он кивнул, но тут же отвлекся. На столике напротив Скотта лежал его лэптоп, и Энди сел, тут же открыв его. </p><p>– Почта.</p><p>– Развлекайся. Завтрак? Помимо кофе? </p><p>– Нет, потом. – Тихо загрузилась программа, и он открыл почту. Со вчерашнего дня количество необработанных писем не изменилось, по-прежнему мигая цифрой двадцать три. Он открыл одно из них и задумался над ответом, дернувшись на голос.</p><p>– Многовато работы на выходные. – Подошедший Скотт поставил перед ним большую кружку кофе и сел на свое место. – Нужно будет согласовать эти вопросы, и тогда закончим на сегодня?</p><p>– Да. – Первый глоток взорвался на языке, сразу придав бодрости, и Энди посмотрел на Скотта поверх лэптопа. В Скотте Хаффмане не было ничего особенного: типичный представитель юридической братии, возможно, излишне улыбчивый и наглый. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы произошло то, что произошло. Или нет?</p><p>– Я подготовил список и переслал тебе на почту. Уллинг хитрый, долго лежал в клинике после Афганистана. Первое время после возвращения нес несусветную чушь про спустившихся с небес пришельцев, затем переключился на версию вертолетов. Его показания приобщили к кейсу, но ты понимаешь.</p><p>– Понимаю. Ненадежный свидетель. – Энди сделал еще глоток кофе. – Он по-прежнему получает терапию?</p><p>– Я не всесилен. – Скотт развел руками. – Такие вещи сложно выяснять, особенно в обход министерства обороны.</p><p>– Ты часто прибегаешь к этому способу?</p><p>– А ты? – Скотт лукаво усмехнулся. </p><p>– Иногда каждый только за себя. </p><p>– Ты ответил на свой вопрос. Стараюсь не злоупотреблять. Ты же знаешь, что семьдесят процентов информации лежит на поверхности, нужно только смотреть под правильным углом.</p><p>– И задавать правильные вопросы. </p><p>– Вот о том и речь. Пока с правильными вопросами у нас не очень.</p><p>– Я думал покопаться в архиве на неделе. – Энди допил кофе и посмотрел поверх лэптопа на Скотта. Тот сидел, подперев щеку рукой, и едва слышно барабанил пальцами с зажатой между ними ручкой по столу, что-то помечая в своих распечатках. </p><p>– Ты же понимаешь, что можешь найти там то, что тебе не понравится? – Вместо ответа Энди громко вздохнул. </p><p>Места за столиком для двоих было маловато, и, пытаясь сесть поудобнее, Энди внезапно коленом задел колено Скотта. Прикосновение к теплому телу напомнило о вчерашнем. Энди сжал зубы и попытался вернуться к работе, но не смог отвести взгляд. Скотт кривовато усмехнулся и посмотрел на него поверх своих распечаток. </p><p>– Да? – Они смотрели друг на друга, соприкасаясь коленями, и никак не получалось думать ни о чем, кроме возбуждения, которое поднималось изнутри. Внезапно до боли захотелось провести по губам Скотта губами, почувствовать, какова эта улыбка на вкус. </p><p>Возможно, он бы отвел взгляд, но Скотт облизнулся, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Энди тихо выдохнул:</p><p>– К тебе?</p><p>– Ко мне. </p><p>Следующим осознанным воспоминанием Энди стал щелчок замка в квартире Скотта, звук поставленного на пол портфеля и требовательный поцелуй. То ли он потянулся к Скотту, то ли тот к нему. Это было неважно.</p><p>Они целовались в верхней одежде, прямо в коридоре, Энди прижимал Скотта к двери, и казалось, оторваться от этих губ выше его сил. Стояло так, как не стояло в юности, и он без стыда потирался о ногу Скотта, пытаясь получить удовольствие.</p><p>– Не спеши. – Энди замер, сделал шаг назад и понял, что его ощутимо трясет. Скотт криво улыбнулся, скинул ботинки и бросил куртку на пол. – Давай. Спальня.</p><p>Пришлось пару раз встряхнуть головой, чтобы понять, что ему говорят. Энди повторил действия Скотта и сделал шаг вперед.</p><p>– Сюда… – Скотт обнял его за талию и толкнул к закрытой двери. Спальня.</p><p>Дальше снова был провал и одно нестерпимое желание получить разрядку. Он тихо дышал Скотту в губы, пока тот не расстегнул его джинсы и с силой не провел по члену поверх белья.</p><p>Он хватался за плечи Скотта, водил ладонями по твердым мышцам спины, потому что не знал, куда деть руки, но не хотел отстраняться. Терся о чужие джинсы и уже не мог целоваться, когда они оказались у кровати.</p><p>Скотт слегка отодвинулся, стянул с себя джемпер вместе с футболкой, а затем, не прекращая тяжело дышать Энди в губы, помог выпутаться из рубашки и отстранился только на секунду, чтобы снова прижаться уже кожа к коже.</p><p>Новое ощущение было настолько сильным, что Энди прикусил губу, постаравшись не кончить прямо сейчас. Как они оказались на кровати в одном белье, Энди не запомнил, осталось лишь ощущение, что он, зажмурившись, прижимался губами к губам, щекам и носу Скотта и потирался о чужой член сквозь трусы. </p><p>Все было слишком и недостаточно одновременно. Они толкались навстречу друг другу, дышали в унисон, сталкивались пальцами и старались получить как можно больше –  прикосновений, сорванных стонов, разливающегося под кожей тепла. Энди судорожно дернулся еще раз и замер, уткнувшись лицом в шею Скотта, чувствуя губами, как бешено бьется пульс у него под ключицей.</p><p>В тщетной попытке выровнять дыхание он пытался дышать медленно и ровно, но сердце заполошно билось в груди, не давая успокоиться. Дневной свет из окна казался слепяще ярким. Навалилось вязкое сонное оцепенение, сопротивляться которому не было сил. Энди пообещал себе, что еще немного полежит вот так, не шевелясь, а потом обязательно поднимется. И сам не заметил, как провалился в дремоту.</p><p>Просыпался Энди медленно. Было темно, тепло, запах секса от простыней будил почти забытое ощущение полного удовлетворения, и казалось, что до звонка будильника еще долго. Он открыл глаза, попытавшись по освещенности в комнате определить, сколько времени. Энди не сразу сообразил, что куда-то ушли ставшие привычными звуки: шум голосов за стенкой, бубнеж телевизора, гудки автомобилей за окном. Тишину нарушало только его тихое дыхание. Ярко светил фонарь, но он никак не мог вспомнить, когда ночевал с таким видом за окном.</p><p>Энди сел на кровати и с силой потер лицо руками, попытавшись вспомнить, почему он спит в этой комнате. Видимо, в спальне Скотта. Скотт.</p><p>Нахлынули воспоминания, откликаясь знакомым возбуждением, и Энди тихо вздохнул. При всем желании произошедшее было уже не списать на случайность. Он не мог игнорировать и то, что, судя по всему, проспал полдня в чужой кровати.</p><p>Энди оперся локтями о колени и наклонил голову в тщетной попытке собраться с мыслями. Нужно было встать, собрать разбросанную одежду и встретиться лицом к лицу с последствием своих поступков, но он медлил. Глаза привыкли к полумраку, и он посмотрел по сторонам в поисках своих вещей, но вместо кучи на полу нашел их аккуратно свернутыми на стуле у небольшого письменного стола. </p><p>Он снова закрыл лицо руками. Боже!</p><p>Когда Энди вышел из спальни, по глазам резануло светом. Скотт смотрел телевизор, выкрутив звук на минимум и устроив ноги на кофейном столике. Он повернулся на шум открываемой двери и улыбнулся.</p><p>– Привет?</p><p>– Привет. Хочешь кофе?</p><p>– Извини. – Энди мотнул головой, будто это могло помочь собраться с мыслями. – Извини, что вырубился. Не могу сосредоточиться.</p><p>– Знаешь, мне рассказывали, что суббота – это выходной по календарю нормального человека. И что людям иногда нужно спать.</p><p>– Извини. У тебя были планы? – Несмотря на долгий сон, он чувствовал себя разбитым. Откинул челку со лба и снова потряс головой.</p><p>– Ничего. Давай сделаю кофе. – Скотт опустил ноги на пол и потянулся. </p><p>– Нет. Мне пора. – Энди поскреб пальцами бороду и осмотрелся. Портфель с документами и лэптопом по-прежнему стоял у входной двери, пальто висело на вешалке. – Пойду.</p><p>– Хорошо. Посмотришь вопросы. Я пришлю их ко вторнику.</p><p>– Да? – Энди с трудом сообразил, о каких вопросах шла речь. Но это значило, что работа по-прежнему в приоритете. Они профессионалы.</p><p>– Может, к вечеру понедельника, не обещаю. </p><p>Энди глянул на часы на микроволновке. Десять восемнадцать. Получается, он проспал даже больше, чем ему казалось, и Скотт это позволил. Энди громко вздохнул. Он не помнил, чтобы его когда-нибудь так качественно вырубало после секса. Или дело было в том, с кем был секс.</p><p>– Я… пойду?</p><p>Скотт прошел мимо Энди к кухонному закутку и отвернулся к кофеварке.</p><p>– Конечно. Уточню в пятницу, как только возьму обратный билет, сразу напишу.</p><p>– Да. – Энди надел пальто и взял в руки портфель.</p><p>– Ну, я… да. Ничего. До связи.</p><p>– До связи. – Скотт оперся задом о кухонную поверхность, и Энди спиной чувствовал, как тот наблюдал за его попытками открыть дверь.</p><p>За день машина остыла и в сравнении с теплой квартирой казалась просто заледеневшей. Энди врубил отопление и откинулся на подголовник, прикрыв глаза. Нужно зарулить в ближайшее кафе и взять кофе с собой, желательно черный. </p><p>До сих пор в голове не укладывалось, что произошло за последние дни. Он прожил долгую жизнь, в которой у него никогда не стояло на мужчин, и выяснять, возможно ли это в принципе, он никогда не пытался. Энди вздохнул. Обычная дружеская взаимопомощь сродни студенческой? Они давно не были студентами.</p><p>Все люди бисексуальны по природе, с этим он был согласен, но никогда не мог применить это к себе. Или мог? Происходящее не вызывало отторжения, скорее удивление. Энди всегда считал себя довольно нетребовательным в сексе, и ему нравилось, когда Лори проводила рукой между его ягодиц, но не более. Что происходило сейчас, Энди не понимал. Но был ли смысл отказываться от хорошей дрочки в компании? </p><p>Скотт сдержал обещание и вечером понедельника прислал черновой вариант вопросов к Уллингу, к среде они изучили, кажется, все возможные варианты диалога с ним, обмениваясь письмами по несколько раз в день. Положа руку на сердце, Энди более чем устраивал такой формат общения, позволяющий не думать как о следующей встрече, так и о том, что она сулила.</p><p>Звонок Скотта раздался около полудня в пятницу. С утра день не задался, опять перепутали кофе, и Энди стоял в очереди, все же рассчитывая получить свою порцию макиато с сиропом.</p><p>– Скотт?</p><p>– Энди. Извини.</p><p>– Да? – Голос в трубке казался каким-то взволнованным, и это передавалось на расстоянии.</p><p>– Я в Нью-Йорке. Самолет через три часа, черт. – Что-то упало, вновь раздалось тихое чертыхание. – Ты мог бы выкроить пару часов времени?</p><p>– Что случилось? – Энди нахмурился.</p><p>– Тара. – Было слышно, что Скотт пытается собраться с мыслями. – Тара – это мать Люка… Они попали в аварию.</p><p>– Чем я могу помочь? – Сердце рухнуло вниз. Энди сжал свободную руку в кулак, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. </p><p>– «Сибли Мемориал». Они там. Тара в шоке… У Люка перелом. – Скотт глубоко вздохнул. – Блядь. Извини меня. Силия не может поехать, я пошел по алфавиту. Извини. Там нужен человек, а у меня нет телепорта. Черт!</p><p>– Я поеду к ним. Еще раз, как зовут твою... – он почему-то замялся, – жену?</p><p>– Тара. Тара Хаффман. С ней дети. Я отблагодарю.</p><p>– Лишнее. Позвони ей. Предупреди, и скинь мне ее номер. – Энди сделал паузу. – Они живы. Остальное не важно. Повезло.</p><p>– Спасибо. – Скотт снова уронил что-то и выругался. – Ты меня очень выручишь.</p><p>– Я напишу. – Энди смахнул вызов и прижал собранные щепоткой пальцы ко лбу. Зачем, Барбер, зачем ты в это ввязываешься?! Ответа не было.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Звонок раздался в тот момент, когда Скотт садился в такси. Ночной перелет и затянувшаяся встреча с Норманом Уллингом выжали из него все соки, и больше всего сейчас хотелось наконец упасть лицом в подушку в своей квартире, но впереди ждала работа и два совещания. Он с неохотой посмотрел на номер звонившего и сразу смахнул вызов. Звонила Тара.<p>– Да? – Подобные звонки в середине рабочего дня были далеко не редкостью. Скорее всего, Люк подрался с одноклассником или Лее нужно срочно поговорить с отцом.</p><p>– Скотт! – На том конце линии Тара тихонько всхлипнула один раз, второй и расплакалась. Слышать подобное ему приходилось раз или два за все тринадцать лет совместной жизни, и каждый раз это пугало до чертиков.</p><p>– Тара, что-то случилось? – он неосознанно понизил голос.</p><p>– Джейсон. Он в командировке, вернется завтра… Я взяла машину… Мы с детьми в больнице. Я так испугалась, Скотт.</p><p>– Что с детьми? – Скотт зажмурился и выдохнул через нос. Спокойно. Если бы случилось что-то непоправимое, звонили бы из полиции. </p><p>– Люк, – голос Тары был едва различим сквозь слезы. – Лея в кресле, а Люк сидел… Протаранил бок. Так испугалась!</p><p>В горле пересохло, и Скотт пару раз сглотнул, чтобы что-то сказать. </p><p>– Я скоро приеду. Через несколько часов. Где вы? </p><p>– «Сибли Мемориал», помнишь, где лежал Люк тогда?</p><p>– Помню. Тара. Что с детьми?</p><p>Снова раздался всхлип:</p><p>– Он сломал руку, там полиция. Они заберут машину. Я не знаю, что делать. Джейсон не отвечает…</p><p>– Тара, все хорошо. Что с Люком? Конкретно. – Скотт потер лицо рукой в попытке успокоиться. Тара ничего не ответила, по-прежнему всхлипывая в трубку. – Я отключусь, а ты пойдешь найдешь его лечащего врача. Сейчас приедет Силия… Черт, она же тут. Я договорюсь. Тебе помогут. Хорошо? – Дождавшись ответной реакции, Скотт смахнул вызов и открыл список контактов.</p><p>Ему повезло с третьим вызовом, и Скотт, переслав контакты Тары Энди, откинулся на пассажирском сидении такси, которое теперь везло его в аэропорт. Чемодан и документы должна была забрать из номера Силия, как и забронировать ему билет на ближайший рейс, до которого оставалось меньше часа.</p><p>Следующие шесть часов были одними из самых сложных и долгих в его жизни. В зале ожидания все время до посадки в самолет он говорил с Тарой. Действительно, как и сказал Энди, – повезло, причем повезло дважды. Первый раз, когда утром ее машина не завелась и Тара взяла форд Джейсона, мощный внедорожник с хорошей системой безопасности. А второй, когда удар трейлера пришелся на пассажирское сиденье, отчего Хаффманы достаточно легко отделались. Сама Тара разбила руки, пытаясь вытащить детей, и сильно ударилась о подушку безопасности, маленькая Лея испугалась, и врачи оставили ее на обследование. Сильнее всего пострадал Люк, потянувшийся в момент столкновения к водительскому сиденью. Сломанная в двух местах рука и живописный синяк под глазом. Повезло.</p><p>После приземления в аэропорту Даллеса Скотт сразу включил телефон и увидел сообщение от Энди. «Отвез домой. Тара укладывает детей». Следующим сообщением от него была фотография формы обмена информацией о ДТП для страховой компании.</p><p>Скотт отбил короткое «спс» уже из такси и откинулся на подголовник заднего сиденья. Обошлось. На этот раз обошлось. В очередной раз Скотт думал о том, изменилось бы что-то, если бы они с Тарой не разошлись, но в этот раз, в отличие от долгих бессонных ночей, он отчетливо понимал, что, если бы они не разошлись, он мог оказаться в Нью-Йорке, а она взяла бы его вольво. О последствиях не хотелось думать, и Скотт с силой потер лицо руками в попытке прогнать навязчивые мысли. </p><p>У дома Тары, их бывшего дома, была припаркована старая ауди со знакомыми номерами, и Скотт, едва дождавшись, когда затормозит такси, бегом бросился ко входу.</p><p>Едва открылась дверь, к нему кинулась Тара и прижалась всем телом. Хрупкая, сильная птичка с забинтованными руками и ссадинами на лице.</p><p>– Скотт! – Она больше не всхлипывала. – Ты приехал!</p><p>– Тш-ш… – Скотт крепко обнял Тару и погладил ее по волосам. – Привет. Как ты?</p><p>Она замотала головой, сильнее прижалась к его груди, и тихо прошептала:</p><p>– Спят. Они спят. Все обошлось. – Из-за того, что пришлось прислушаться к ее тихому голосу, Скотт дернулся, когда со стороны коридора послышались шаги.</p><p>– Скотт. – В холле стоял Энди, держа в руках свое пальто. – Я пойду. – Энди накинул пальто и поднял воротник. – Из дома скину то, что не успел.</p><p>– Энди. Спасибо. Я позвоню, хорошо? </p><p>Тот кивнул и посмотрел на Тару:</p><p>– Тара. Всего доброго.</p><p>Хлопнула входная дверь, и Скотт выдохнул Таре в волосы. Она чуть отстранилась и улыбнулась:</p><p>– Спасибо тебе. Твой друг очень помог. Я никак не могу вспомнить, знакомы ли мы, но, кажется, я его видела раньше.</p><p>– Дети спят?</p><p>– Иди к ним. Люку дали седативное, наверное, он не проснется. Я сделаю какао?</p><p>Скотт кивнул, погладил Тару по спине и отпустил. Бросил пальто на пуф в холле и тихо пошел по лестнице, стараясь не шуметь и не разбудить детей. Люк спал в своей комнате, развалившись на спине, сбив одеяло в неаккуратный ком. В свете ночника, отбрасывающего мягкие тени, фингал под глазом казался черным провалом. На гипсе на левой руке неумелым художником была нарисована пара машинок. Когда успели, интересно? Скотт поправил одеяло, погладил сына по голове и вышел из детской.</p><p>У спальни Леи он остановился и лишь осторожно заглянул внутрь. Девочка спала беспокойно, и он не хотел ее потревожить. Напряжение этого дня постепенно отпускало, наконец позволив дышать полной грудью. </p><p>Когда он спустился вниз, Тара уже разливала какао по кружкам.</p><p>– Джейсон скоро приедет. Останешься, пока он не вернется?</p><p>– Конечно. Ты сама как?</p><p>Тара вздохнула.</p><p>– Испугалась. Не знаю, как не заметила этот трейлер. – Она высоко задрала голову. – Было страшно. Эндрю сказал, что он заполнил какие-то бумаги и передаст тебе.</p><p>– Да, не беспокойся. Страховка… Я все решу.</p><p>– Передай ему спасибо, без него. Он… – Тара сделала глоток какао. – А я даже не предложила ему кофе.</p><p>Видимо, сказалось напряжение последнего дня, но Скотт хохотнул.</p><p>– И была бы в шоке от его вкусовых пристрастий. Он все понимает, Тара. Его… – Скотт чертыхнулся, мысленно продолжив фразу «Его семья разбилась в ДТП». Какой он идиот.</p><p>– Что – его? – Тара улыбнулась и взяла свой телефон, мигающий входящим сообщением. – Джейсон будет через полчаса.</p><p>– Ничего. Люк гордится гипсом?</p><p>– Конечно. Когда ты успел познакомить его с Эндрю?</p><p>– Мы встречались после Дня благодарения. Он мой… – Скотт запнулся на секунду и продолжил. – Мы работаем над одним кейсом. </p><p>Тара кивнула и сделала очередной глоток какао. Все слова были сказаны, и они молча сидели на теплой кухне, смотря, как медленно кружится за окном снег.</p><p>– Зима. На Рождество надо подарить Люку большой набор лего… – Скотт не сразу понял, что сказал это вслух. Тара хмыкнула.</p><p>– Скорее, сноуборд. В этом году не покатается, но зато будет счастлив. – Скотт улыбнулся ей и услышал, как повернулся в замке ключ.</p><p>– Джейсон! – Тара бросилась в холл встречать своего супруга, а Скотт допил какао, поправил галстук и вышел в коридор.</p><p>– Вечер. – Он пожал руку Джейсону Мозеру и торопливо раскланялся. Тара была в надежных руках, как и дети.</p><p>Он вышел на улицу и повыше поднял воротник. Снег, казалось, валил все сильнее, почти заметя знакомую ауди. Энди?</p><p>В машине было темно, но сквозь стекло он видел, что водитель сидит, опустив голову на руль.</p><p>Скотт побарабанил пальцами по стеклу со стороны пассажира, чтобы привлечь внимание, и на пробу нажал на ручку. Дверца была не заперта.</p><p>– Ты почему не уезжаешь? – Он посмотрел на Энди, так и не поменявшего позу, и скользнул на пассажирское сиденье.</p><p>Вместо ответа Энди глубоко и громко вздохнул, но сел сначала прямо, а затем откинулся на подголовник.</p><p>– Руки... – В полумраке автомобиля было видно, как крепко, до побелевших костяшек он обхватил руль.</p><p>Какой же он идиот. Скотт помотал головой, собираясь с мыслями.</p><p>– Я посижу с тобой.</p><p>– Не надо. – Энди закрыл глаза.</p><p>– Не спорь. – Скотт посмотрел на приборную панель: двадцать три семнадцать. – Здесь рядом круглосуточная забегаловка. Там варят вполне приличный кофе, так уж и быть, я попрошу в твой сахар его добавить. Мне надо минут пятнадцать. </p><p>Энди не ответил, и Скотт счел это согласием. Он бросил свою сумку с лэптопом на заднее сиденье и открыл дверцу. Снег по-прежнему не прекращался, поблескивая в свете фонаря.</p><p>В голове было пусто, и не было понимания, что делать дальше, когда Скотт с двумя большими стаканами кофе вернулся к ауди. Он поставил свой стакан на торпеду и протянул Энди второй.</p><p>– Твой сахар. – Энди кивнул и взял стакан. Сделал глоток кофе и поморщился.</p><p>– Тут правда нет кофе.</p><p>– Да, один сахар. Как и обещал. – Скотт посмотрел вперед, на заметенное снегом лобовое стекло. – Извини, что заставил тебя. – Почему-то никак не удавалось подобрать слова.</p><p>Энди наклонил голову к рулю и внезапно заговорил.</p><p>– Она превысила скорость. Лори. Шел дождь, она ехала слишком быстро. Не справилась с управлением. Это был несчастный случай. Мне позвонили из полиции... – Энди замолчал. </p><p>Скотт не перебивал, просто слушал. В одной из статей краем глаза он выхватил именно эти фразы Энди на заседании большого жюри. Сколько раз тот их повторял за эти пять лет?</p><p>Тихий хриплый голос заставил его вздрогнуть и обернуться к Энди, который крепко сжимал стаканчик кофе.</p><p>– Это я сказал, что Джейку нужно в парикмахерскую. Предложил съездить с ним, но Лори хотела сама. – Энди пожал плечами. – Мы не знали, как жить дальше. Возможно, ей стоило уехать, подумать обо всем. Она была как призрак. Я должен был заметить… – Энди снова замолчал, все так же изучая стакан.</p><p>– Я отвезу тебя домой. Пересядешь на пассажирское?</p><p>– Что? – Энди потряс головой, видимо, в попытке сосредоточиться.</p><p>– Я отвезу тебя. </p><p>– Не надо. Я сам.</p><p>– Я хочу. Давай. – Скотт потянулся забрать стакан из-под кофе, перегнувшись через Энди, открыл водительскую дверцу. – Пересядешь, и я отстану. </p><p>Вместо ответа Энди кивнул и вышел из машины. Какое-то время ушло на то, чтобы очистить снег с лобового стекла, настроить телефон в качестве навигатора и завести машину. Уже когда они выехали с тихой улочки, Скотт все же сказал:</p><p>– Все мы люди, которые могут быть слепы к тем, кого любят.</p><p>Энди не ответил. Он молчал, прижавшись виском к стеклу, и смотрел, как на дорогу плавно падает снег.</p><p>Дорога до Калпепера заняла почти полтора часа. Энди то ли дремал, то ли сидел с закрытыми глазами. После первых двадцати минут дороги в тишине Скотт включил радио, мельком отметив, что Энди слушает рок восьмидесятых, и выкрутил приемник на джазовую волну.</p><p>На въезде в городок он сжал колено Энди, привлекая внимание.</p><p>– Скажешь адрес?</p><p>Минуты через три, когда Скотт уже подумал спросить снова, Энди со стоном растер лицо и все же назвал адрес. Рабочая окраина. Судя по мелькающим по обеим сторонам дороги многоквартирным домам, собранным на живую нитку, район не выдерживал никакой критики.</p><p>Скотт припарковался у обшарпанного входа и, заглушив мотор, передал ключи Энди.</p><p>– Провожу до квартиры и уеду на такси. – Он достал с заднего сиденья свою сумку и вышел из машины.</p><p>Энди засунул ключи в карман, повыше поднял воротник и все так же молча двинулся в сторону входной двери. Они поднялись на третий этаж, под самую крышу, и прошли по узкому коридору до выхода на пожарную лестницу.</p><p>– Тут. – Энди пожал плечами и поплотнее запахнул пальто.</p><p>– Я наберу завтра. – Скотт улыбнулся. – Когда высплюсь и съезжу к детям. </p><p>Энди кивнул вместо ответа и зашарил в карманах, видимо, в поисках ключей. Можно было списать все на долгую дорогу, события сегодняшнего бесконечного дня или просто на близость Энди Барбера, но Скотт сделал шаг вперед и крепко обнял его.</p><p>Губами Скотт коснулся уха Энди и прошептал. </p><p>– Спасибо тебе.</p><p>Энди не ответил, но резко и громко выдохнул и обнял Скотта в ответ. Снова вздохнул и отстранился.</p><p>– Доброй ночи.</p><p>– Доброй ночи, Энди. – Скотт улыбнулся и быстрым шагом двинулся обратно к выходу. Теперь нужно было найти в этом городке стоянку такси.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Обычно из неглубокого сна его выдергивало тихое жужжание будильника, но в этот раз Энди проснулся от стука дождя за окном. Он нашарил телефон и включил подсветку, чтобы удостовериться в том, что до будильника в шесть утра еще есть время и можно снова плотнее завернуться в одеяло. Каково же было его удивление, когда безжалостные цифры показали двадцать один пятьдесят. Он проспал всю субботу?<p>Энди сел на кровати, растер лицо ладонями и снова посмотрел на телефон. Цифры не изменились. Во входящих настойчиво мигало одно непрочитанное сообщение от Скотта: «Перезвони».</p><p>Скотт ответил на вызов после первого гудка.</p><p>– Энди?</p><p>– Все в порядке?</p><p>– Завтра к одиннадцати я приеду в Калпепер. В паре кварталов от твоего дома есть неплохое кафе, в котором можно позавтракать и обсудить мою встречу с Уллингом. С детьми и Тарой все хорошо… – Возникла короткая пауза. – Как ты?</p><p>– Только встал. Сейчас снова лягу.</p><p>– Если соберешься проспать, предупреди. – Энди легко представил, как Скотт улыбнулся.</p><p>– Обязательно. </p><p>– Доброй ночи.</p><p>– Да. </p><p>Желание снова завернуться в одеяло перевешивало потребность сходить отлить и найти что-нибудь съедобное в холодильнике. Энди смахнул вызов, сунул телефон под подушку и наконец исполнил желаемое. </p><p>Видимо, компенсировав глобальный недосып почти сутками сна, он окончательно проснулся около шести утра. За окном по-прежнему барабанил дождь, будто нашептывал никуда не идти.</p><p>Энди поднялся и подошел к окну. О пробежке следовало забыть – он помнил, что в пятницу шел снег, а сегодня асфальт покрывали глубокие лужи. Мысль выбраться в город, чтобы сходить в бассейн, тоже не вызывала энтузиазма, от окна ощутимо тянуло прохладой. Энди вздохнул и поскреб щеку – стоило привести себя в порядок и просмотреть то, что он отложил на субботу.</p><p>За работой он успел забыть о вчерашнем звонке Скотта, но около половины одиннадцатого телефон вновь зазвонил.</p><p>– Да, Скотт? – Почему-то внутри крепла уверенность, что тому, так же как и ему, не хочется выходить из дома, и он позвонил, чтобы отменить встречу.</p><p>– Энди, я внизу. Погода отвратительная. Я на машине. Спускайся.</p><p>– Две минуты. – Удивительно, но Энди ошибался. </p><p>Он действительно спустился вниз спустя две минуты и нерешительно застыл в дверях. Дождь лил стеной, сквозь которую была едва заметна вольво со включенными фарами. Энди поднял повыше воротник и сделал шаг вперед.</p><p>– Я думал, тебя смоет…</p><p>– Я думал, что ты перенесешь встречу… </p><p>Они сказали это одновременно, в тот момент, когда Энди сел на пассажирское сиденье, и попытался смахнуть дождевые капли с волос. Скотт рассмеялся.</p><p>– Не дождешься, тем более у меня есть новости.</p><p>– Уллинг?</p><p>– Кофе. Потом Уллинг. – Скотт вырулил на пустую улицу. </p><p>– Как ты?</p><p>– Как дети? </p><p>Они снова сказали это одновременно, и Скотт весело мотнул головой. </p><p>– Так. По порядку. – Скотт вздохнул. – Спасибо, что был с ними. Люк вчера прожужжал мне все уши тем, что ты нарисовал на гипсе машинки. Извини, но хорошо, что ты пошел на юридический, а не в художественную школу. – Он искоса глянул на Энди и улыбнулся. – Повезло, что Лея толком не успела испугаться и что машина Тары забарахлила. Форд Джейсона восстановлению не подлежит… Черт, извини! Давай сменим тему.</p><p>Неожиданными были не слова, а то, что одновременно с ними Скотт сжал его колено. Энди мотнул головой, но так и не нашелся с ответом. Когда они подъехали к центру Калпепера, дождь чуть стих, что позволило забежать в кафе, не промокнув до нитки.</p><p>– Кажется, мне стоит купить зонт. – Скотт улыбнулся, обхватив большую кружку кофе. – Когда я выезжал из Вашингтона, шел снег. Но вернемся к Норману Уллингу. Мне… – он замялся, чуть наморщив нос. – Не нравится эта история.</p><p>– Чем?</p><p>– Много белых пятен. Давай начнем сначала. – Скотт поставил кружку рядом с лэптопом и щелкнул по тачпаду. – Какова официальная версия гибели Второго батальона Третьего полка корпуса морской пехоты США в Кунаре в июне две тысячи пятого года?</p><p>Энди сделал глоток из своей кружки и нахмурился. Скотт не меньше, чем он сам, знал об официальной версии, во многом благодаря которой погибшие так и не были захоронены на Арлингтонском кладбище.</p><p>– Согласно расшифровкам переговоров и отчетам минобороны о потерях, Второй батальон был расквартирован на окраине Кунара за семь месяцев до инцидента. Они разрабатывали одну из местных террористических групп и ждали дислокации в США. На момент инцидента им оставалось служить не больше трех недель.</p><p>– Именно. Три недели, затем их должен был сменить Пятый батальон и продолжить разработку. </p><p>– Давай будем помнить, что Кунар на тот момент играл роль логистического хаба боевиков Амман Шаха. В одну сторону курсировали наркотики, в другую – караваны с оружием. Гористая местность, сотни троп, известных только местным. То еще местечко.</p><p>– Да, не самое лучшее. Я читал отчеты – Кунар был головной болью для командования.</p><p>Энди покачал головой и сжал пальцами переносицу:</p><p>– Как был, так и остался. По отчетам группа из двадцати трех человек вышла на разведку, а когда вернулась, привела за собой боевиков. База была атакована на рассвете двадцать восьмого июня две тысячи пятого. Боевики уничтожили почти весь численный состав и ушли. Одни вопросы, и никаких ответов.</p><p>– Я поднял архивы – разработка Амман Шаха в Кунаре была заморожена.</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>– А вот это тот вопрос, на который нам предстоит ответить, желательно так, чтобы не полетели головы. Наши с тобой в первую очередь.</p><p>– А что Уллинг? – Энди прижал пальцы к переносице.</p><p>– Уллинг твердил о том, что за ними пришли с неба. Это если вкратце. Я переслал тебе расшифровку нашей беседы, но у меня возник один вопрос. – Скотт постучал по столу пальцами. – Как он так гладко написал отчет, подтверждающий версию командования?</p><p>– Думаешь, слишком гладко? Сколько времени прошло, показания могли измениться.</p><p>– Думаю, излишне гладко. Когда послушаешь запись, удивишься. Если говорить вкратце, отбросив всю мистику в этой истории, то в сухом остатке мы получаем все равно странную историю.</p><p>– Ты же проходил это с Питценбаргером? Гладкие на первый взгляд истории, под которыми прячется болото? – Энди поставил лэптоп на колени и нахмурился. – Я смотрел то интервью, после которого все закрутилось.</p><p>– Все смотрят новости и мое интервью. – Скотт вернул ему его же слова, сказанные раньше, криво улыбнулся и подмигнул. Почему-то удержаться от ответной улыбки не получилось. – Проходил, конечно. Поэтому любая история, в которой спустя пятнадцать лет в игру вступает неизвестная переменная, не вызывает у меня ничего, кроме сотни вопросов.</p><p>– И ответ на один вопрос тянет за собой десяток других. </p><p>Скотт смотрел на Энди и все еще улыбался. </p><p>– Послушаешь расшифровку… – Он постучал большим пальцем по лбу, на котором резко обозначились морщины.</p><p>– И услышу бред ветерана, нуждающегося в терапии, в котором ты предлагаешь найти что-то, что поможет нам докопаться до истины?</p><p>– Возможно. – Скотт порылся в своей сумке и протянул Энди пару беспроводных наушников. – Смысл ждать? Предлагаю ознакомиться с рассказом очевидца.</p><p>От прикосновения к руке Скотта по телу прошло знакомое тепло, и Энди вздернул голову, пересекаясь с ним взглядом. </p><p>– Извини.</p><p>– Прости. </p><p>Они опять сказали это одновременно, и Энди снова не смог сдержать улыбку. </p><p>– Я…</p><p>– Слушай лучше. – Скотт дождался, пока Энди возьмет один наушник, и включил запись на телефоне.</p><p>Скомканный рассказ Уллинга прерывался четкими вопросами Скотта и длинными паузами, в одну из которых Энди жестом попросил телефон и остановил запись.</p><p>– В первичном отчете не было зафиксировано никаких летающих объектов.</p><p>– Именно. – Скотт нахмурился. – Но сейчас получается, в воздух была поднята техника, которую не засекли наши радары?  Расстреляли батальон и растворились, не оставив следов?</p><p>– Ты же понимаешь, что так не бывает? Расследование на месте не подтвердило наличия воздушной техники противника. </p><p>– Не подтвердило наличия техники противника. А нашей?</p><p>– В свете этого ты хочешь принять за аксиому то, что Уллинг не выдал желаемое за действительное?</p><p>– Я не хочу зацикливаться на одном варианте.</p><p>– А если… – Энди прикусил губу. – Нужно поднимать документы.</p><p>– Да. – Скотт кивнул. – В понедельник сделаю запрос. </p><p>– В министерство обороны? Думаешь, твои коллеги передадут эту информацию по первому запросу?</p><p>– Но ты же знаешь, что на любой вопрос найдется ответ, стоит только правильно его задать. – Скотт усмехнулся. – Я не буду делать запрос о расположении военно-воздушной техники в Кунаре. Стоит уточнить о вылетах с других баз. – Он перевел взгляд на Энди. – Насколько я помню, дальность полета вертушек с полными баками около пятисот миль. Значит, будем искать зафиксированные вылеты с баз в радиусе двухсот миль, расположенных не только на территории Афганистана.</p><p>– И очевидцев. Ты же понимаешь, какой это объем работы? </p><p>– Считаешь, что не стоит копать так глубоко? – Скотт побарабанил пальцами по тачпаду своего лэптопа. </p><p>– Я соберу список баз, на которые имеет смысл сделать запрос.</p><p>Вместо слов благодарности Скотт кивнул, а затем углубился в изучение материалов. Следующие часа-полтора был слышен лишь стук клавиш, пока Скотт резко не захлопнул крышку своего лэптопа.</p><p>– Я предлагаю начать с узкого радиуса. Кунар граничит с провинциями Нангархар, Лагман и Нуристан. И начать не с министерства обороны, слишком очевидно, а с библиотеки Конгресса.</p><p>– Базу в Лагмане расформировали в двадцатом. И не забывай, что Кунар граничит с Пакистаном… – Энди хмыкнул. – Мне Пакистан и Лагман, тебе остальное?</p><p>Скотт кивнул и с силой растер лицо.</p><p>– Все, с меня хватит. – Он откинулся на спинку кресла, сцепил руки на затылке, потянулся, рискуя опрокинуть стул. – Больше ни слова о работе. Воскресенье. Давай закажем еще какой-нибудь фигни и поговорим как нормальные люди... да хоть о кино?</p><p>– Что? – Энди не сразу понял, о чем говорит Скотт.</p><p>– Ты. Я. Отсутствие разговоров о работе.</p><p>– Ты сам в это веришь? – Энди пожал плечами, но откинулся на стуле так, что скрипнули ножки, и посмотрел в окно. По-прежнему лило, в полупустом кафетерии приятно пахло свежей выпечкой, напротив него сидел Скотт Хаффман и улыбался.</p><p>– Приложу к этому максимум усилий.</p><p>– К отсутствию разговоров о работе?</p><p>– Да. </p><p>– Почему? </p><p>– Потому что я этого хочу. – Он снова перевел взгляд на Скотта. Тот смотрел в ответ все так же серьезно.</p><p>– Хорошо. Но про кино с тобой неинтересно. Ты вообще смотрел что-нибудь, помимо «Звездных войн»?</p><p>В ответ Хаффман покатился со смеху:</p><p>–  Эй! Это классика. </p><p>– Ты назвал детей как героев киносаги. Сколько раз в день ты говоришь: «Люк, я твой отец»?</p><p>– Ты обо мне слишком плохого мнения. </p><p>– А если бы ты любил «Хоббита»? Никогда нельзя отрицать такую возможность!</p><p>– Фродо Хаффман звучит лучше, чем Бэггинс. – Скотт рассмеялся и вытянул вперед ноги. Показалось, что он все-таки опрокинет стул. – На самом деле фанатом «Звездных войн» всегда была Тара. </p><p>– Позволь с тобой не согласиться, у тебя в туалете постер с штурмовиком, это как минимум намекает на увлечение, знаешь ли.</p><p>– Хочешь историю этого постера? – Скотт дождался кивка, наклонился вперед, оперся локтями о колени и рассмеялся. – Это дубликат. Мы с Тарой подарили Люку два одинаковых, а место в его комнате было только для одного. Пришлось искать выход из положения.</p><p>– И вы его нашли. </p><p>– Нашли. Не вешать же один поверх другого?</p><p>Не улыбнуться в ответ этому придурку со смеющимися глазами не было никакой возможности. Энди смотрел на то, как Скотт делал заказ, хитро поглядывал на самого Энди, и в голове оформлялся вопрос, на который он не мог найти ответа.</p><p>– Почему вы развелись? – Он сам не ожидал, что задаст его вслух. </p><p>Скотт криво усмехнулся, скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула.</p><p>– Три года прошло. Ты хочешь услышать отцензуренную версию или реальную?</p><p>Вместо ответа Энди пожал плечами. Дурацкий вопрос, вызванный теми отношениями, которые ему не приходилось видеть между бывшими супругами.</p><p>– Знаешь… – Скотт задумался. – Наверное, проще всего сказать, что мы выросли из наших отношений. Со временем поняли, что хотим разного. Я строил карьеру и считал, что за плечом должна быть полная семья, как из рекламы. Помнишь, может. Хлопья на завтрак? Мы такой и были. Встретились, когда я учился на последнем курсе университета, поженились после выпуска, через пять лет родился Люк, еще через пять Лея. – Скотт снова криво усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на окно, по которому хлестали  дождевые капли. – Тара хотела равноправных отношений, мужа, который будет проводить время с ней и детьми, а не закрываться в своем кабинете даже по выходным.</p><p>Он замолчал и продолжил, когда Энди уже не ждал ответа.</p><p>– Лея только родилась, случился Питценбаргер, и я рвал жилы в попытке сохранить карьеру и добиться ордена для него, но не замечал, что все больше отдаляюсь от Тары и детей. Пока однажды она не заставила меня вытащить голову из песка и посмотреть, что творится вокруг. Мы развелись, через год она встретила Джейсона, который никак не связан ни с политикой, ни с юриспруденцией. </p><p>– Извини. – Энди вновь пожал плечами.</p><p>– Но я до сих пор не знаю, как она назовет будущего ребенка. Ставлю на Энакина, если пацан. Или Амидалу. – Скотт протянул руку и на секунду накрыл колено Энди. – Не извиняйся. Не за что.</p><p>– С другой стороны, а если бы она назвала ребенка Чубаккой?</p><p>Скотт расхохотался:</p><p>– Ты знаешь, что у тебя очень своеобразное чувство юмора?</p><p>Вместо ответа Энди пожал плечами. Какая жизнь, такой и юмор. У него давно не находилось повода для смеха.</p><p>За окном кафе стемнело. Перестали барабанить о стекло капли дождя, и начал набиваться народ, собирающийся смотреть какой-то бейсбольный матч. Тихую рождественскую музыку сменила заставка спортивного канала, Скотт посмотрел на часы и со вздохом убрал лэптоп в сумку.</p><p>– Полтора часа до дома. Сам знаешь.</p><p>– Знаю. – Энди посмотрел в окно, но в нем отражался только он сам. – Я пришлю все документы, когда получу.</p><p>– Только не сегодня. Лично я планирую вечером выпить пива и посмотреть «Звездные Войны». Или «Хоббита».</p><p>– «Хоббита». – Энди снова улыбнулся и встал, коснувшись все еще влажного пальто.</p><p>– Значит, в… – Скотт снова глянул на часы. – Двадцать один тридцать начинаем?</p><p>– Что? – Энди не понял, что имел в виду Скотт, но потом хмыкнул. – Значит, в двадцать один тридцать. Глупости.</p><p>– Ну почему? </p><p>Энди не ответил, мотнул головой и поднял вверх воротник пальто. Сразу стало зябко, и он тихо вздохнул.</p><p>– Что? – Скотт, застегивающий куртку, развернулся к нему и улыбнулся. – Я довезу до дома.</p><p>– Тебе в противоположную сторону. – Энди мотнул головой. – Я пройдусь.</p><p>– Дождь кончился, тебе решать. – Скотт внезапно для него шагнул вперед и обнял Энди. Хлопнул пару раз по спине и отстранился, не разрывая объятий. </p><p>Он давно не был ни с кем так близок, как со Скоттом Хаффманом сейчас. Энди смотрел ему в глаза и не знал, что уместно сказать. Говорить не хотелось.</p><p>– До скорого. – Скотт разомкнул объятия и сделал шаг назад.</p><p>Энди кивнул, снова поправил воротник и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из кафе. Дождь действительно кончился, но ветер дул в лицо и не планировал утихать. </p><p>Через пятнадцать минут он привычно включил чайник и поежился – квартира за день без работающего обогревателя остыла настолько, что Энди чувствовал холод сквозь влажное пальто. Он сделал себе кофе и включил лэптоп. Только вместо того, чтобы продолжить работать, зашел в приложение «Нетфликса». </p><p>Расширенную подписку он купил в тот год, когда его семья буквально стала заложником в собственном доме, и забыл, вспоминая о ней только в момент списания ежегодной оплаты, но так и не нашел времени и сил на ее отключение. В двадцатом году Энди крепко подсел на «Нетфликс», и с тех пор, если уставал не настолько, чтобы сразу упасть в кровать, он включал один из рекомендованных фильмов и засыпал почти сразу под мерный бубнеж актеров в наушниках. </p><p>Вот и сейчас он нашел в списках «Хоббита» и посмотрел на часы в углу экрана. Двадцать сорок. Он вытянулся поверх одеяла, поставил лэптоп на кровать и включил запись. В двадцать один тридцать он передвинул курсор просмотра фильма на начало и прикрыл глаза, пока шли титры. Проснулся Энди уже в понедельник от настойчивого писка будильника с раскалывающейся головой и больным горлом.</p><p>К обеду четверга он сдался на милость простуды и был отправлен на удаленную работу. Новостей по Арлингтонскому кейсу не было, видимо, Скотта так же завалило более срочной работой к концу года.</p><p>О том, что у него назначена встреча со Скоттом, Энди вспомнил глубокой ночью, когда проснулся от собственного кашля. Порылся под подушкой и, щурясь от подсветки экрана, набил:</p><p>«Простыл. Удаленно или перенесем?»</p><p>Он уже успел сунуть телефон под подушку, когда тот завибрировал ответным сообщением:</p><p>«Грипп? Перенесем».</p><p>«Простыл. К субботе постараюсь быть в форме».</p><p>«Спи. Старатель».</p><p>И тишина. Энди хмыкнул, закашлялся и перевернулся на другой бок, наконец убрав телефон под подушку. </p><p>Коллеги из министерства по делам ветеранов были правы, вместо работы Энди проспал весь день, вставая только отлить и выпить разогретого в микроволновке молока. Из зыбкого сна, которым он забылся под вечер, его вывел настойчивый стук в дверь. Он все продолжался и продолжался, пока Энди наконец не застонал и не сел на кровати. Часы в телефоне показывали девятнадцать тридцать, и ничего удивительного в стуке в дверь не было. С тихими ругательствами, прерываемыми грудным кашлем, Энди сполз с кровати, завернулся в одеяло и пошел сказать этому мудаку, который наверняка принес очередную рекламу, куда ему следует провалиться. Он снова закашлялся и распахнул дверь.</p><p>На пороге стоял Скотт Хаффман с влажными волосами и улыбался слишком жизнерадостно для вечера пятницы.</p><p>– Привет.</p><p>Вместо ответа Энди снова тяжело вздохнул и пожал плечами, всем видом попытавшись показать, что он думает о его появлении.</p><p>– Я привез фо-бо. И лекарства.</p><p>– Зачем? – голос скрипел как несмазанная телега, и Энди снова вздохнул, когда понял, как жалко это прозвучало.</p><p>– Захотел. – Скотт пожал плечами и протянул Энди пакет. – Возьми и иди обратно в свое логово. Я пришлю все, что разберу завтра.</p><p>– Спасибо. – Энди оперся плечом о дверной косяк и взял бумажный пакет, едва мазнув рукой по прохладным пальцам Скотта.</p><p>– Ты горишь. Не стой тут. – Он улыбнулся, засунул руки в карманы и покачался на каблуках, прежде чем сказал: – Я напишу завтра. </p><p>– Хорошо. – Энди закашлялся и плотнее закутался в одеяло на плечах.</p><p>– Доброй ночи.  – Скотт развернулся и быстрым шагом двинулся в сторону лестницы. </p><p>Энди проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на пакет в руках. Что это было? Захотел проехать три часа, чтобы вручить пакет с едой из тайского фургончика? Это было как минимум странным и непонятным. Но почему-то такой заботы внутри становилось чуть теплее.</p><p>Уже в квартире он вытащил из пакета термос с супом фо, огладил теплый железный бок и хмыкнул. Когда в последний раз ему покупали еду? Или лекарства? Жаропонижающее, пастилки от кашля и детский сироп, который он сам покупал Джейку. Впервые за долгое время Энди улыбнулся.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Дворники едва справлялись с потоком дождя, и Скотт напряженно всматривался в полосу света перед вольво.<p>Что заставило его вечером в пятницу сорваться в Калпепер, он так и не понял, просто на выезде со стоянки Пентагона повернул в противоположную от дома сторону, по пути заехал в аптеку и один из любимых тайских ресторанов. Энди выглядел откровенно хреново: темные провалы под глазами, покрасневший нос, обметанные губы, встрепанная с одной стороны шевелюра, но при этом он был каким-то своим, будто Скотт видел его таким не один десяток раз. Это напрягало и веселило одновременно. </p><p>С Энди Барбером хотелось говорить, узнать его, но не только. Стоило признаться самому себе, что все произошедшее между ними Скотту нравилось. Настолько, что он был готов повторить.</p><p>– Черт! – Он с досадой стукнул по рулю. – Кажется, ты попал, приятель.</p><p>То, что он действительно попал, Скотт понял к утру субботы, когда вместо того, чтобы скроллить твиттер, набрал сообщение Энди.</p><p>«Ты как?»</p><p>Ответ пришел почти сразу.</p><p>«Сплю. Спс суп».</p><p>«В эти выходные отлеживаешься. Без подвигов».</p><p>«Не приезжай. Зараза» и тут же «Заражу».</p><p>Скотт усмехнулся. Так легко оказалось представить Энди, взъерошенного, с отпечатавшимся на щеке следом от подушки, который подслеповато щурится, набивая сообщение.</p><p>«Буду писать. Если станет хуже, позвони. Обещай».</p><p>Ответа не было около часа, и Скотт, периодически поглядывал на часы, раздумывая, стоит ли поехать в Калпепер прямо сейчас. Он уже начал одеваться, когда телефон пиликнул принятым сообщением:</p><p>«Обещаю».</p><p>Скотт улыбнулся и постучал краем телефона по губам. Стоило заняться Арлингтонским кейсом, но вместо этого он смахнул экран и снова сделал запрос «Барбер. Расшифровки кейса». Сотни ссылок, среди которых мелькали уже знакомые имена: Уильям «Кровавый Билли» Барбер, Джейкоб Барбер, Лори Барбер и сотни кейсов в работе помощника окружного прокурора Эндрю Стивена Барбера. </p><p>Он не знал, что искал, возможно, пытался понять Энди, но с каждой просмотренной ссылкой становилось все тяжелее абстрагироваться от того, что происходило за рамками сухой стенограммы заседаний, выложенных в сети: сын насильника и убийцы, выросший с клеймом и пробивший себе путь с самого дна, отец подростка, обвиняемого в убийстве, муж женщины, покушавшейся на жизнь собственного сына. </p><p>Смог бы он сам пройти такое и сохранить способность сопереживать людям? Скотт не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. Отец ушел, когда ему было пять, брак, несмотря на расставание, сложился удачно, дети души в нем не чаяли. Сейчас он казался себе оборотной стороной медали под названием «Энди Барбер», и это был тупик.</p><p>Со злостью он закрыл вкладку браузера и снова постучал краем телефона по губам. Изменилось ли его мнение от того, что он узнал? Скотт мог сказать с уверенностью, что нет. Хотелось бы узнать больше от самого Энди? Да, хотелось. Он со злостью откинул телефон на диван и покачал головой:</p><p>– Все же влип.</p><p>Возможно, это признание примирило Скотта с действительностью, а возможно, просто Пентагон вступил в знакомую всем предрождественскую гонку, и на то, чтобы думать о чем-то, кроме поставленных задач, не оставалось времени. По вечерам он вваливался в квартиру, принимал горячий душ и падал в кровать, перед сном отправляя сообщение Энди. </p><p>«Как?»</p><p>«Ок».</p><p>На этом переписка сходила на нет, но Скотт понимал, что Энди находится ровно в таком же положении, что и он сам. Силы кончились в пятницу, за неделю до Рождества, когда Скотт откинулся в своем кресле и посмотрел на часы – пятнадцать тридцать восемь. Последнее прочитанное письмо оставило после себя больше вопросов, нежели ответов, но искать их не было сил. Скотт хмыкнул и набрал внутренний номер Силии.</p><p>– Дорогая. Ты же прикроешь мою белую задницу, если Стэнтон решит составить мне компанию этим вечером?</p><p>В ответ раздался тихий смех:</p><p>– Ты не отделаешься пончиками.</p><p>– Все, что захочешь. – Он сменил тон на серьезный: – Я поехал в министерство по делам ветеранов, если кто будет интересоваться.</p><p>– Все, что захочу, или все, что захочу в неразумных пределах, если это будет Стэнтон? – сквозь открытые двери стол Силии было не видно, но в ее голосе определенно слышалась улыбка.</p><p>– Все, что захочешь. – Скотт усмехнулся и повесил трубку. Взял свой мобильный и набрал номер Энди.</p><p>– Барбер. Слушаю. – Пауза, длящаяся буквально пару секунд, и тихий выдох: – Скотт?</p><p>– Он самый. Какие планы на ближайшие пару часов?</p><p>Скотт услышал очередной тихий вздох:</p><p>– Конец года… Признаюсь, что даже не начал…</p><p>– Притормози. У меня есть новости. Предлагаю небольшую экскурсию. – Скотт встал и подошел к окну. За стеклом медленно падал снег.</p><p>– Экскурсию?</p><p>– Арлингтонское кладбище. Ты оценишь.</p><p>– Скотт. – Было слышно, как скрипнуло кресло. – Ты хочешь уйти из офиса, и тебе нужна официальная причина для этого?</p><p>– И это тоже. Есть новости, но я вымотался, проголодался и хотел бы встретить вечер пятницы в более приятной компании, чем та, что возможна здесь.</p><p>Снова послышался скрип кресла:</p><p>– Хорошо. Я закончу через полчаса.</p><p>– Я подъеду.</p><p>– Спущусь.</p><p>– Договорились. – Энди сбросил вызов, но Скотт продолжал слушать гудки и улыбаться. </p><p>У центра ветеранов творился обычный пятничный беспредел. Скотт предусмотрительно припарковался за пару кварталов и вышел из машины, поплотнее запахнув пальто. Казалось, что в преддверии Рождества погода вспомнила о том, что сейчас календарная зима. Уже шагая в сторону здания Департамента по делам ветеранов, Скотт посмотрел прогноз в телефоне и поежился: двадцать три градуса по Фаренгейту. Давно в Вашингтоне не было такой холодной и снежной зимы. </p><p>– Скотт? – Он задумался и не сразу услышал оклик. Поднял голову и вновь улыбнулся: перед ним, засунув руки в карманы, стоял Энди.</p><p>– Энди! </p><p>Тот пожал плечами, но, когда поравнялся со Скоттом, развернулся, чуть задев его плечом.</p><p>– Кажется, повод уйти из офиса требовался не только мне. </p><p>Они не сговариваясь пошли вперед, только почему-то в противоположную сторону от Арлингтонского кладбища.</p><p>– Нужно проветрить голову. Не люблю праздники.</p><p>Скотт хмыкнул и чуть толкнул Энди плечом:</p><p>– Все хотят все успеть до каникул?</p><p>– Да. Два новых кейса. – Энди тихо вздохнул и прижал пальцы к переносице. – Что ты хотел рассказать? Не поверю, что прогулки по Арлингтону зимой являются пределом твоих мечтаний.</p><p>– Сколько их в работе сейчас? – Скотт мотнул головой в сторону ближайшего фургончика с кофе. – Пятница. Эгг-ног… – Он тихо выматерился. – Прости, забыл.</p><p>– Восемнадцать. Капучино с сахаром. – Энди пожал плечами. – Ты любишь эгг-ног?</p><p>– Я люблю традиции. Отец ушел, когда мне было пять, мать пыталась устроить свою жизнь, так что традиции появились, когда встретил Тару. – Скотт улыбнулся. – Эгг-ног слишком приторный.</p><p>Энди не ответил, лишь снова кивнул. Они прошли квартал молча, так и не подойдя к фургончику с кофе, и лишь спустя несколько минут он выдохнул:</p><p>– Традиции нужны для кого-то, не для себя. В Ньютоне их хватало в избытке, знаешь, в маленьких городках жизнь течет предсказуемо. А сейчас Рождество – это такой же день, как и все остальные. Разве что нельзя решить никакие вопросы: все празднуют.</p><p>– Будешь работать?</p><p>– Буду. – Энди пожал плечами.</p><p>Скотт планировал отметить Рождество крепким здоровым сном, а утром съездить к детям, чтобы посмотреть на их довольные мордашки, но сам, не совсем понимая почему, предложил:</p><p>– Приезжай двадцать пятого после обеда. Я купил Люку «Звезду смерти». Остатки рождественского ужина, лего и девятилетка определенно интереснее кейсов, которых у тебя восемнадцать. Ты робот вообще? </p><p>Энди ничего не ответил, засунул руки в карманы и пошел дальше. Молчание не напрягало, они просто шли вперед, пока Скотт наконец не выдержал.</p><p>– Ты так и не спросил про Арлингтон.</p><p>– Жду, пока расскажешь. – Энди посмотрел искоса, но, уже немного зная Энди Барбера, Скотт счел этот взгляд почти улыбкой.</p><p>– Знаешь, что один из однополчан Уллинга захоронен на Арлингтонском кладбище?</p><p>– Теперь знаю. </p><p>– Пурпурное сердце, полученное в Нангархаре. Погиб через три дня после того, как был уничтожен Второй батальон. </p><p>– А вот это уже интересно. Единичный или нападение на базу? – Энди повернулся к Скотту. – Стоит отбросить остальные направления и копнуть глубже в сторону Нангархара?</p><p>– Единичный. И это только добавляет вопросов. Стоит копнуть, но давай честно. – Скотт повыше поднял воротник в безуспешной попытке спрятаться от усиливающегося снегопада. – Ни у тебя, ни у меня нет ресурса на это до следующего года.</p><p>– Есть.</p><p>– Энди, твои восемнадцать кейсов не позволят копаться в библиотеке вручную, чтобы проверить графики вылетов техники с базы. Этот огромный Нангархар совсем не то же самое, что Кунар. Так что пока мы больше похожи на слепых котят.</p><p>– Или…</p><p>– Вот именно, что «или». – Поднимался ветер, и прогулка приносила все меньше и меньше удовольствия. </p><p>– Я попрошу Силию сделать запрос в библиотеку Конгресса, возможно, так у нас появится то, с чем можно будет работать в рождественские праздники.</p><p>– Мы упускаем что-то очевидное.</p><p>– Или не знаем все вводные. – Скотт втянул голову в плечи в тщетной надежде согреть уши воротником. – Холодает.</p><p>– Да. – Энди громко вздохнул и кивнул в сторону ближайшей кофейни. На секунду Скотту показалось, что тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не добавить: «А еще хотел гулять по кладбищу».</p><p>Скрипнула дверь, впуская их в теплое, но маленькое помещение. Перед барной стойкой было так тесно, что приходилось прижиматься друг к другу плечами. </p><p>– Два больших. Без сахара и макиато с шоколадом, двойная порция.</p><p>– Сахарная кома, Энди? – Скотт отметил, что стоит удивиться, насколько легко он позволил сделать за себя заказ, но он продрог до костей и действительно хотел кофе.</p><p>– Раньше… – Энди смотрел не на него, отведя взгляд куда-то в сторону небольших столиков. – Вкусы с возрастом меняются. И я забыл позавтракать. У окна?</p><p>– У окна. Иди, я оплачу. – Скотт жестом пресек попытку Энди достать телефон. Тот кивнул и двинулся к запримеченному столику.</p><p>Через пару минут Скотт поставил перед ним стакан сладкой жути и сэндвич с индейкой в упаковке. </p><p>– Ничего более безопасного я не нашел. – Он дождался кивка Энди и сел напротив, мысленно проклиная столик, за которым невозможно оказалось устроиться, не соприкасаясь коленями. </p><p>– Спасибо. Мы что-то упускаем, и это очевидно даже младенцу.</p><p>– В таком случае я предлагаю вернуться к тому, с чего мы начали. – Скотт сделал глоток кофе. – Две тысячи пятый год. База в Кунаре, после нападения неизвестных сто двадцать четыре погибших, девять выживших.</p><p>Похоже, Энди действительно проголодался, он в несколько укусов приговорил свой сэндвич и, сняв крышку со стакана кофе, сделал глоток.</p><p>– Знаешь, что меня смутило? </p><p>– М-м-м? – Скотт нахмурился.</p><p>– База в Нангархаре. Ты помнишь численность военного состава? </p><p>– Примерно. Больше десяти тысяч… Черт!</p><p>Энди снова сделал глоток кофе и достал из упаковки второй сэндвич.</p><p>– Сколько человек было в Кунаре на момент инцидента? Всего. Мы считаем, что не больше ста пятидесяти. А в реальности?</p><p>– Сколько угодно. До архива Пентагона данные о перебросе доходят с опозданием… Нужно считать. И искать не тех, кто погиб…</p><p>– А тех, кто выжил. </p><p>– И тут снова всплывает Нангархар. Крупная база, плюс-минус несколько сотен человек не так заметны по документации. Вылеты техники.</p><p>– Но тут встает вопрос: почему ничего подобного нет в первичных отчетах?</p><p>– Возможно, не почему, а из-за чего?</p><p>Энди перевел взгляд на Скотта и глотнул кофе, после которого над верхней губой остался сливочный след. </p><p>Не думая, Скотт протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по жестким волоскам, стирая сливки, и, только встретив растерянный взгляд Энди, замер на мгновение, перед тем, как отдернуть руку. Но не успел. Подушечки его пальца на секунду коснулись шершавые губы. Прежде чем что-то сказать, пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.</p><p>– Ты же в курсе, что через пару кварталов отсюда мой дом?</p><p>– Я все ждал, когда ты это скажешь. – Энди прямо смотрел ему в глаза, сосредоточенный и серьезный.</p><p>– Твоя машина у здания департамента. Моя тоже. – Скотт сделал паузу, прежде чем рухнуть в Энди Барбера с головой. – Зайдешь?</p><p>Было видно, что Энди задумался, прежде чем ответить:</p><p>– Тебе есть что предложить?</p><p>Скотт кивнул. Слова были не нужны. Он улыбнулся и вернулся к теме разговора:</p><p>– Кажется, мы подходим к вопросу Кунара не с той стороны. Из-за чего может не быть информации в первичных документах?</p><p>– Гриф «секретно».</p><p>– Пока это все голые предположения, не имеющие под собой ничего, кроме интуиции.</p><p>– Ты же знаешь, что интуиция – это всего лишь обработка информации без контроля сознания и осознанных усилий?</p><p>Скотт засмеялся:</p><p>– Ну тебя! </p><p>Энди пожал плечами и вдруг тоже рассмеялся, открыто, совершенно по-мальчишески.</p><p>– Пытаюсь вернуть тебя на грешную землю.</p><p>– Повторяю – ну тебя! </p><p>– Где твои профессиональные качества?</p><p>Энди смеялся, они соприкасались коленями под столом, за окном медленно кружил снег. Скотт на ощупь нашел руку Энди и накрыл расслабленную ладонь своей.</p><p>– Вечер пятницы. Давай сегодня обойдемся без профессиональных качеств? </p><p>Энди на это ничего не ответил, но развернул кисть и переплел пальцы с пальцами Скотта, чуть сжал и через пару мгновений отпустил его руку:</p><p>– Можно попытаться, но у нас не получится.</p><p>– Не получится. Но кому от этого будет хуже? – От того, как смотрел на него Энди, внутри поднималась волна возбуждения, и Скотт уже готов был потянуться через столик за поцелуем. Вместо этого он дождался ответного смешка, улыбнулся и смахнул блокировку экрана. Часы показывали почти семь вечера.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Неделя действительно выдалась непростой. Каждый год перед праздниками происходило одно и то же: окружающие, как сорвавшись с цепи, требовали решить вопросы до наступления первого января, будто второго ничего нельзя будет сделать. Энди уже подумывал о том, чтобы снять номер в мотеле рядом со зданием департамента и исключить дорогу до дома и обратно. Останавливало только то, что перед Рождеством цены резко скакнули вверх, а эти траты никак не вписывались в его планы: декабрьский платеж по займу должен был быть максимальным, что позволило бы снизить процентную ставку на следующий год. Тогда, возможно, он мог бы позволить себе снять жилье чуть ближе к Вашингтону.<p>Мысли о квартире в тихом районе каждый раз возвращали его к Скотту Хаффману. С ним было легко не только в работе, но и вне ее. </p><p>Поначалу Энди пытался вспомнить, как давно он так быстро сходится с чужаками вне своей профессиональной деятельности, но не мог. Лет десять-пятнадцать назад, не позже. Возможно, именно поэтому он сам заговорил о Скотте на одном из сеансов со своим врачом, попытавшись облечь в слова то, что происходило между ними.</p><p>– Ты же понимаешь, что появление интереса к кому-то – это признак улучшения состояния? Тем более, если этот интерес романтического толка, Эндрю.</p><p>Энди кивнул. Он не был так уверен в природе этого интереса, но то, что ему приятны даже короткие сообщения в мессенджере, уже говорило о многом.</p><p>– Только помни, что не следует перегружать себя эмоциями. Любыми.</p><p>Он вновь ответил кивком. Даже после двух лет работы с доктором О’Брайеном Энди было тяжело проговаривать то, о чем он думал, вслух. Насколько легко ему было в профессии, настолько же тяжело давались разговоры о себе.</p><p>– И вас не смущает столь резкая смена моих сексуальных предпочтений? – Энди на секунду замолчал, прежде чем сформулировать этот вопрос для самого себя. – В моей жизни никогда прежде не случалось однополых отношений.</p><p>– Эндрю, главное, как ты сам относишься к сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>– Меня все устраивает.</p><p>– Ты сам ответил на поставленный вопрос. Добавлю только то, что не следует ждать от себя подвигов в сексуальной сфере. Помни, что принимаемая тобой терапия может влиять на половую функцию. </p><p>Удивительно, но именно со Скоттом, в отличие от предыдущих провальных попыток, в этом деле сложностей не возникало. Энди не раз и не два ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы повторения того, что между ними произошло. </p><p>Сейчас, когда они сидели в этой забегаловке, разговаривали, от накрывшей его руку ладони Скотта шло тепло, заставляющее трепетать что-то в районе солнечного сплетения. </p><p>Энди сжал его пальцы и осторожно освободил руку. Скотт улыбнулся ему и посмотрел на телефон:</p><p>– Рабочий день официально закончился.</p><p>– Да. – Энди поднялся и запахнул полы пальто. – Пойдем?</p><p>– Конечно. – Скотт замолчал, видимо, обдумывая что-то, и, когда они уже вышли на улицу, наконец заговорил: – В реальности, как скоро ты разгребешься со своими кейсами?</p><p>– Чтобы заняться Кунаром вплотную? – Энди тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Скотта. – При хорошем раскладе пять закрою до первого, остальные… </p><p>– Чтобы вспоминать о завтраке не около семи вечера, а часов на двенадцать пораньше. Двадцать пятого после обеда. Подарков не надо, поможешь приговорить рождественский ужин от Тары. Она вкусно готовит, и я уже сказал, что ты придешь в гости.</p><p>– Обстоятельства непреодолимой силы?</p><p>– Мелкий шантаж.</p><p>– Я уже согласился. </p><p>Скотт хохотнул и прибавил шагу. Погода портилась, и Энди подумал, что ехать в Калпепер по заснеженной дороге будет не самым лучшим решением и, возможно, все же стоит снять номер на ночь. </p><p>Какое-то время они шли молча по стремительно темнеющим улицам до самого «Парк Хаус», изредка соприкасаясь плечами и чуть реже встречаясь взглядами. От того, как смотрел на него Скотт, внутри поднималась волна возбуждения и казалось, совсем немного до того момента, когда он вопьется в губы жадным поцелуем прямо посреди улицы.</p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям, Скотт потянулся к нему, только когда за ними захлопнулась входная дверь его квартиры. Энди чувствовал контраст горячих губ и холодных щек, от чего хотелось прижаться еще сильнее и наконец позволить распрямиться сжавшейся пружине внутри.</p><p>Он тихо застонал Скотту в губы и попытался прижаться еще крепче, едва услышав за гулом в ушах тихий шепот:</p><p>– Куртка. Ботинки. Спальня, пошли. – Снова поцелуй и ощущение ледяных пальцев Скотта, пытающегося забраться ему под рубашку.</p><p>Как они добрались до спальни, Энди не смог бы ответить под присягой. Помнил, как застонал в тот момент, когда Скотт отстранился, чтобы снять пиджак вместе с рубашкой. Эта пауза позволила самому Энди непослушными пальцами расстегнуть собственную, скинуть ее куда-то на пол и разобраться с ремнем на брюках.</p><p>Скотт разделся до одних боксеров и повернулся к шкафу. Вытащил банное полотенце и бросил на кровать, после чего повернулся к Энди и поманил к себе.</p><p>Только сейчас Энди осознал, что видит Скотта почти обнаженным первый раз.</p><p>– Иди ко мне. – Скотт сам сделал шаг вперед и обнял Энди, поглаживая его по спине. Губы коснулись его губ, затем переместились к скуле и спустились на шею, отчего Энди не смог сдержать тихий вздох удовольствия. Первым инстинктивным движением было потереться возбужденным членом о бедро Скотта, что вызвало ответный тихий вздох.</p><p>– Садись. – Скотт подтолкнул его спиной к кровати. Энди почувствовал, как ноги уперлись в кровать, и, не удержав равновесие, плюхнулся на задницу. Скрипнули пружины, и уже сам Энди притянул к себе Скотта, обнимая за талию и прижимаясь разгоряченным лицом к его груди.</p><p>Скотт водил руками по его плечам и шептал что-то в макушку, похоже, спрашивал о чем-то. Энди лишь тихо застонал и откинулся назад, утянув Скотта на себя.</p><p>– Подожди.</p><p>Скотт выпростался из его объятий и потянул вниз брюки Энди вместе с трусами, походя коснувшись ствола возбужденного члена губами. </p><p>Энди застонал и едва заметно поморщился.</p><p>– Подожди... – Возбуждение начало спадать.</p><p>– Мне остановиться? – Сверху на него лег Скотт, придавив собственным весом, прижался горячим лбом к его лбу. Он остановился, но, видимо, это стоило ему недюжинных усилий. Скотт потирался о бедро Энди и рвано дышал. – Все в порядке? </p><p>– Давай обойдемся без этого. </p><p>– Принято. Впервые встречаю человека, который отказывается от минета.</p><p>– Впервые встречаю человека, который так охотно его предлагает. Ну и, знаешь, вообще впервые.</p><p>– Учтем в следующий раз. – Скотт коснулся губ Энди своими и мягко поцеловал. </p><p>Энди закрыл глаза, накрыл член рукой и начал дрочить себе быстрыми уверенными движениями, прикусывая губу каждый раз, когда задевал головку. Поцелуи на грани грубости, резкая дрочка и навалившийся на него Скотт заставили его выплеснуться почти сразу. Энди тихо застонал, чувствуя, что Скотту, очевидно, было мало и тот потирался горячим членом о бедро Энди. Он опустил руку между их телами и обхватил головку пальцами, сжимая и разжимая, как любил сам. Скотт тяжело дышал ему в рот, толкался в ладонь, но не собирался отстраняться, даже когда замер и навалился на Энди всем телом. </p><p>В голове не было ни одной мысли, в ключицу упирался носом Скотт, и Энди, вытерев руку о полотенце, зарылся пальцами в волосы на его затылке. Тяжело вздохнул и погладил Скотта по плечам другой рукой.</p><p>– Полежи секунду? – голос Скотта звучал глухо.</p><p>– Да. – Говорить не хотелось, думать не хотелось, и Энди так и лежал, перебирая чуть завивающиеся пряди. Нужно было встать и уйти, но глаза сами собой закрывались, тяжелели руки, и Энди что-то пробормотал, но потом встрепенулся: – Вырублюсь. </p><p>– Душ?</p><p>С сексуальным интересом по отношению к Скотту, судя по всему, сложностей действительно не возникало. Что думает по этому поводу сам Скотт, Энди предпочитал не спрашивать.</p><p>– Договорились. – Но вместо того, чтобы встать, Скотт устроился поудобнее. – Не тяжело?</p><p>– Нормально. – Энди повернул голову и прижался губами к виску Скотта.</p><p>– Оставайся. Ехать далеко, да и координация не та.</p><p>Энди хмыкнул, соглашаясь. Голова после оргазма была будто набита ватой, от тела Скотта шел жар и хотелось закрыть глаза, позволив себе проспать до утра.</p><p>– Сниму номер в мотеле.</p><p>Он ждал уговоров, увещеваний, всего того, что приличествует случаю, но вместо этого Скотт тихо вздохнул и потерся носом о его ключицу.</p><p>– Хорошо. Отпишешься, как заселишься?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут уютного молчания Энди поцеловал Скотта в висок и осторожно выбрался из его объятий. </p><p>– Не вставай. Я в душ. – Он хлопнул его по спине, подобрал с пола разбросанные вещи и заперся в ванной комнате.</p><p>В зеркале над раковиной отражался усталый мужчина чуть старше сорока, с всклокоченной бородой, прожилками вен, проступающих сквозь тонкую кожу под глазами. От этого казалось, что Энди или не спал несколько суток, или излишне много времени проводил за компьютером.</p><p>Работа. Стоило, наверное, взять паузу и после сдачи пары кейсов не набирать новых. Энди оперся руками о раковину и вздохнул, признавая свою несостоятельность в этом вопросе. Появятся новые кейсы, и он не откажется ни от одного.</p><p>Энди снова вздохнул и включил воду. Он не любил чужие ванные комнаты, но еще больше не любил ванные в мотелях, так что из двух зол выбрал меньшее и застонал, когда ступил под горячие струи воды. Его квартира в Калпепере не могла похвастаться подобным, там вода остывала еще до того, как он успевал включить кран.</p><p>Горячая вода, послеоргазменная расслабленность, гель для душа со знакомым ароматом. Мысли текли медленно, не останавливаясь на чем-то конкретном. Просто продолжение хорошего вечера. И секс. Энди крепко зажмурился и подставил лицо под струи воды. </p><p>Энди выключил воду и завернулся в полотенце. Его начинало клонить в сон, и все вопросы экономии отошли на второй план. Хотелось просто уткнуться носом в мотельную подушку и проспать часов пять перед субботним рабочим днем.</p><p>Когда он вышел из ванной комнаты, в квартире было тихо. Энди приоткрыл дверь в спальню и не смог сдержать улыбку – Скотт спал на животе, лицом к нему, обхватив подушку и чему-то улыбаясь во сне. Энди тихо вздохнул и прикрыл дверь  снаружи. </p><p>На улице мело, и от пронизывающего ветра не спасал даже поднятый воротник пальто. Энди загрузил приложение поиска ближайших мотелей и начал скроллить варианты. Удача улыбнулась ему почти сразу – небольшой семейный отель на соседней улице с большой кроватью и ужином. Он засунул руки в карманы и пошел в его сторону.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Последние дни до Рождества выдались по-настоящему хлопотными. Скотт задерживался в своем кабинете почти до полуночи, чтобы вернуться обратно к семи и снова углубиться в годовые отчеты. Пару раз он косился на диван в приемной, но все же следовал правилу ночевать в собственной постели.<p>Общение вне рабочих вопросов свелось к минимуму, за день Скотт успевал поговорить с детьми по телефону пару минут и вечером, почти засыпая, набирал сообщение Энди. Если судить по ответам, тот уставал так же, поэтому диалоги часто обрывались, когда то сам Скотт, то Энди засыпали, не отправив сообщение.</p><p>«Я сделал запрос. Двадцать третьего у нас будут архивные базы Нангархара. Будет чем заняться».</p><p>«Да».</p><p>И следом через несколько минут:</p><p>«Я снял номер рядом с департаментом».</p><p>«Хоть ночевал в нем?»</p><p>«Да».</p><p>Сообщений не было минут десять, и Скотт отложил телефон, выключил прикроватную лампу и завернулся в одеяло. Звук входящего сообщения он услышал почти сквозь сон, но потянулся проверить. Энди.</p><p>«Скоро пойду».</p><p>Скотт посмотрел на часы и устало потер лицо:</p><p>«Два часа ночи».</p><p>«Да».</p><p>«Двадцать пятое. В час дня».</p><p>«Да».</p><p>«Хочешь кофе? Завтра».</p><p>Скотт чертыхнулся. Двадцать второе, три дедлайна по отчетам и запрос по их кейсу. Но сообщение было отправлено. Почти сразу пришел ответ:</p><p>«Десять утра. Эпицентр».</p><p>Телефон молчал. Скотт улыбнулся, отбил ответное «Да» – и понял, что действительно хочет встретиться с Энди. И дело было далеко не в кофе.</p><p>В «Эпицентре» из-за предстоящих праздников народу было гораздо больше, чем в любой будний день, и Скотт едва заметил Энди, стоявшего в очереди в его любимый фургончик. Даже издали он выглядел вымотанным и зевал в кулак.</p><p>– Энди! – Скотт пожал Энди руку.</p><p>– Скотт. – Энди не улыбался, но морщинка между бровей стала чуть меньше, чем пару минут назад.</p><p>– С семи тут?</p><p>– С семи двадцати. Сейчас в суд, потом обратно в министерство… – Энди вздохнул и потер пальцами переносицу. – Если ты хочешь поговорить о кейсе, то я пас. Извини, никак не могу на нем сосредоточиться. </p><p>– Сколько у тебя времени?</p><p>– Минут пятнадцать, не больше. – Энди едва сдержал зевок.</p><p>Подошла их очередь, и Скотт сделал заказ:</p><p>– Два. Большой макиато с карамелью, двойная порция. И капучино. Добавьте одну порцию сахара, пожалуйста. Да, еще два хот-дога. </p><p>Он протянул телефон для оплаты и улыбнулся Энди:</p><p>– Не завтракал. Спорю, ты тоже? – Скотт забрал свой стакан, хот-доги и кивнул в сторону парапета, где завтракали несколько человек.</p><p>– На что спорим? – На губах Энди появился слабый намек на улыбку.</p><p>– На то, кто будет выбирать первый фильм в субботу?</p><p>– Боюсь, нам не доверят столь важное дело.</p><p>– Я бы себе точно не доверил. У меня отвратительный вкус на кино, сам знаешь. Вот что ты смотрел последним? – Скотт сделал глоток кофе и поморщился. – Твоя сладкая гадость помогает пережить дедлайн.</p><p>Энди наконец слабо улыбнулся, положил упакованный в бумажный пакет хот-дог на свой портфель и покрутил в руках стакан кофе.</p><p>– «Нетфликс» или старые комедии. «Люси». Да. – Энди отсалютовал стаканом. – Под этот сериал можно спать, все равно знаешь все диалоги наизусть.</p><p>– Я хожу в кино только на мультфильмы и блокбастеры для девятилеток. – Скотт покачал головой. – И это тот человек, который в молодости не пропускал ни одного артхаусного фестиваля.</p><p>Энди посмотрел на Скотта и по-настоящему весело хмыкнул:</p><p>– Как тебя потрепали годы.</p><p>– И не говори. Но все лучше, чем сопливые рождественские фильмы. Им не место в мужской компании. – Скотт поднял руки, жестом обозначил кавычки и едва не выронил стакан кофе. – Черт!</p><p>Он взглянул на Энди – тот улыбался.</p><p>– Это Люк?</p><p>– Да. Джейсон в командировке до Рождества, и Люк как единственный мужчина в семье отчаянно скучает по мужскому клубу.</p><p>– Я приду часам к двум?</p><p>– Да. Можешь раньше, я заберу его около двенадцати, а Тара с Джейсоном повезут Лею к его родителям. – Скотт посмотрел на часы. – Пятнадцать минут. Я напишу вечером.</p><p>Энди разблокировал телефон и кивнул. Поднялся, подхватил портфель вместе с нетронутым хот-догом и вновь пожал Скотту руку:</p><p>– До субботы.</p><p>– Увидимся. – В кармане завибрировал телефон, и Скотт принял вызов Силии. – Да, я знаю, что телефон изобрели давно. И почему я должен был купить тебе кофе с пончиком? </p><p>Скотт слушал, как Силия говорила, что курьер только что доставил распечатки из библиотеки Конгресса, вставлял ремарки во время пауз в ее речи, но больше внимания уделял удаляющемуся Энди – тот шел, расправив плечи, и почти не сутулился. </p><p>Силия замолчала и фыркнула:</p><p>– Скотт, если ты закончил пялиться, то посмотри направо. Я стою в очереди за кофе и нам нужны пончики.</p><p>– Силия! – Скотт сбросил звонок и обернулся к фургончику. Его помощница действительно стояла в очереди и смотрела на него. Он улыбнулся, пожал плечами и подошел к ней:</p><p>– Раз пончики, значит, пончики.</p><p>– Это же был Эндрю Барбер из министерства по делам ветеранов? – Силия улыбнулась.</p><p>– Да. Собираемся на выходных заняться подсчетом численности личного состава.</p><p>– Есть подвижки?</p><p>– Да. Но, как ты понимаешь, Стэнтон тот еще жук, и все не могло быть просто.</p><p>– Я считаю, что это будет моим подарком тебе на Рождество, но нужна будет помощь?</p><p>Скотт вздохнул и надавил пальцами на уголки глаз:</p><p>– Да. Возможно, позже, но нужна. Ты мой спаситель, знаешь? И да, билеты на концерт Национальной Вашингтонской оперы четырнадцатого февраля все равно бьют твою ставку.</p><p>Силия усмехнулась:</p><p>– Если это ложа, то кому ты продал душу?</p><p>– Данные сделки конфиденциальны.</p><p>– Скотт Хаффман, ты хитрец и дамский угодник.</p><p>– Исправляюсь. Помнишь, как пару лет назад забыл про подарки? Вот сейчас осталось докупить последний…</p><p>– Не исправляешься, просто я поставила тебе хорошее приложение с напоминаниями. А подарок... Сложности с выбором?</p><p>– Нет, скорее с получателем. – Скотт никак не мог определиться, что подарить Энди.</p><p>– Получатель женщина?</p><p>– Мужчина. И я недостаточно его знаю, чтобы дарить что-то личное. Он не пьет.</p><p>– Пригласи на бейсбол, хоккей, баскетбол. Мало ли соревнований.</p><p>– Мысль. – Скотт улыбнулся и посмотрел на часы. – Ты знаешь, что через три минуты у меня созвон по отчету? Купи мне кофе. И два пончика! – Скотт развернулся и почти бегом двинулся в сторону своего офиса. </p><p>Билеты на матч НХЛ он успел поймать каким-то чудом, разве что так и не спросил, увлекается ли Энди хоккеем. Чем хорошо было иметь сына – всегда найдется компания на стадионе. Только ночью накануне Рождества отправил сообщение:</p><p>«Ты увлекаешься спортом?»</p><p>Ответ пришел сразу, похоже, Энди еще не спал.</p><p>«Бегаю по утрам. Бассейн».</p><p>«Бейсбол? Хоккей?»</p><p>«Наблюдаю».</p><p>«А если не пассивно?»</p><p>«Три ночи, Скотт».</p><p>Скотт думал, что Энди уже не ответит, и вытянулся на диване, собираясь немного потупить в «Нетфликс», но через десяток минут пришло сообщение:</p><p>«Ездил на рыбалку. А ты?»</p><p>«Сквош по пятницам».</p><p>«Политически удобный?»</p><p>«Он самый. С Рождеством, Энди».</p><p>«Да. – И почти сразу: – Не люблю праздники». </p><p>«Знаю».</p><p>Энди что-то долго печатал, но затем курсор перестал мигать. Сообщение осталось неотправленным. Больше их в ту ночь не было.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Двадцать пятого декабря Энди разбудило светящее прямо в глаза солнце. Он зажмурился и перевернулся на живот в попытке урвать еще несколько минут сна, а потом резко сел в разворошенной постели. Проспал! Но тут же лег обратно, вспомнив, что сегодня Рождество и первый долгожданный выходной, который Энди позволил себе сам. Пошарил под подушкой в поисках телефона, не нашел и снова сел.<p>Телефон, обнаруженный в кармане пальто, высветил два пропущенных вызова, один из которых был от Скотта Хаффмана, второй от Лори.</p><p>Энди сразу же набрал Скотта и, только вслушиваясь в долгие гудки, заметил, что на часах нет десяти.</p><p>– Доброе утро, – в голосе Скотта слышалась улыбка.</p><p>– Да. Ты звонил?</p><p>– Да, хотел предупредить, чтобы ты плотно не завтракал.</p><p>– В твоем холодильнике осталось хоть немного места?</p><p>– Зришь в самую суть, нет, не осталось. Мы с Люком ждем тебя, и, поверь, он проклинает каждую минуту промедления. Еще никогда Люк Скайуокер не был так близко от Звезды смерти.</p><p>– Скотт. Начинайте без меня. </p><p>– Мы потерпим два часа! – На заднем фоне слышалась возмущенная возня и шум работающего телевизора. – Ждем. – Скотт отключился, а Энди все смотрел на погасший экран айфона. Другого ответа на вопрос «Зачем он сейчас едет в Вашингтон?», кроме «Хочу», не было. </p><p>Дверь Энди открыл улыбающийся Скотт в дурацком джемпере с оленьей мордой на груди и притянул в объятия.</p><p>– Здравствуй. – Теплые губы мазнули его по щеке. – Мы заждались.</p><p>– Вижу. – Энди обнял Скотта в ответ и, когда отстранился, не увидел Люка. – Только я не вижу главного ожидающего.</p><p>Скотт засмеялся:</p><p>– Ожидающий играет в ПиЭс, а значит, деморализован на... – Скотт глянул на часы. – Минут пятнадцать. Успеешь перекусить.</p><p>– Кофе сделаешь? – В руках Энди был большой пакет с известным логотипом «Sphero». – Радиоуправляемый БиБи-восемь, я не придумал ничего умнее.</p><p>Скотт забрал пакет и покачал головой:</p><p>– Ты его разбалуешь. Очень хорошо, что не лего. Ты же в курсе, почему лего живут только у меня дома?</p><p>– Потому что, в отличие от тебя, Тара не хочет наступать на детали босыми ногами?</p><p>– Люк! – Скотт заглянул в гостиную и показал пакет невидимому для Энди сыну. Раздался восторженный вопль, и парнишка едва не свалил его с ног, налетев с разбега и заключив в объятия.</p><p>– Энди! Ты пришел! – Рука Люка все еще была запакована в фиксатор, но он пользовался ей наравне со здоровой. – БиБи-восемь! Он такой классный. И «Звезда смерти», папа купил «Звезду смерти»! И мы ее соберем!</p><p>– Я боюсь, что сборка займет не один день. – Энди беспомощно посмотрел на Скотта.</p><p>Тот улыбнулся и подмигнул:</p><p>– Это не последние выходные, так что будем собирать, пока не соберем. – Скотт включил кофеварку и обернулся к холодильнику. – На голодный желудок никакой сборки. Люк, у тебя есть двадцать минут доиграть в плейстейшн или распаковать робота. Выбор за тобой.</p><p>Пацана как будто ветром сдуло, а Энди сел за барную стойку и подпер подбородок рукой. </p><p>– Он хотел такого робота, но я не нашел онлайн.</p><p>Энди тяжело вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы видеть Люка, снова вернувшегося к игре:</p><p>– Офлайновые магазины еще есть. Он был в третьем. Помню, когда они только появились, я ездил в Коннектикут. Джейк очень хотел… – Энди оборвал себя на полуслове и потер лицо руками. Его горю было не место там, где живет чужое счастье.</p><p>– Кофе. – Скотт поставил перед Энди большую кружку. – Карамельный сироп и молоко, как тебе нравится. Если ты не против, двадцать второго мы с тобой идем на хоккей. По плану это мой подарок на Рождество.</p><p>– Хоккей? – Энди сделал глоток кофе и одобрительно хмыкнул, когда во рту взорвалась любимая сладость.</p><p>– Я больше люблю бейсбол, но холодно. </p><p>– Сходим. На хоккее в Вашингтоне я точно не был.</p><p>– Отлично. – Скотт улыбнулся и оперся о стойку, прошептав Энди почти в ухо: – Запасной план заключался в подкупе и шантаже Люка, потому что он не любит хоккей. – Теплые губы Скотта на секунду мазнули по щеке, и он отстранился.</p><p>Аромат кофе разливался по квартире, было слышно, как Люк разрывает коробку с роботом и пытается подключить его через отцовский планшет, громко возмущаясь, почему тот не заряжен. Удивительно, но в доме Скотта, несмотря на суету, было очень тихо и спокойно.</p><p>До позднего вечера они втроем собирали конструктор, разбившись на две команды: Энди с Люком собирали верхний ярус, Скотт трудился над нижним. Люк болтал не переставая, постоянно отвлекался на БиБи-восемь, запуская его между разложенными деталями, пока Скотт не отобрал у него свой планшет и, подмигнув Энди, сам не запустил робота. </p><p>Конструктор был забыт и они по очереди заставляли робота лавировать по квартире и прятаться за ножками мебели. Энди, к восторгу Скотта, насвистывал «Имперский марш», вызывая смех у Скотта и Люка, который висел на спине отца, как мелкая обезьянка.</p><p>Около одиннадцати вечера, когда Люк начал откровенно зевать, Энди отложил планшет и поднялся с ковра, на котором они расположились.</p><p>– Я поеду.</p><p>Скотт посмотрел на него снизу вверх:</p><p>– Оставайся. Диван в твоем распоряжении.</p><p>Отказаться, глядя в две пары светлых глаз, было тяжело, но Энди мотнул головой:</p><p>– Нет. Если скинешь мне отчеты по численности состава, я посмотрю.</p><p>– Выспись. Мы вернемся к кейсу в новогодние. – Скотт поднялся и приобнял Люка, прижавшегося к его боку.</p><p>– Посмотрим. – Энди поискал глазами сброшенный джемпер. – Пока, приятель. – Он раскрыл объятия, и Люк влетел ему в руки и прижался, крепко обхватив за талию.</p><p>– Эй, ты мой любимый папин друг. Не хочу собирать «Звезду» без тебя! </p><p>На него смотрели улыбающиеся детские глаза из-под длинной растрепанной челки, и Энди не смог удержаться. Потрепал Люка по волосам и подхватил на руки.</p><p>– Давай мыться и спать. Завтра у вас с отцом огромные планы. Как ты будешь кататься на картах, если не выспишься?</p><p>Он перевел взгляд на Скотта, скрестившего руки на груди и прислонившегося бедром к подоконнику. Он улыбался какой-то незнакомой улыбкой. Энди вздохнул и отпустил пацана.</p><p>– Ванна, парень! И спать. </p><p>– Я провожу. – Скотт засунул руки в карманы спортивных штанов и наморщил нос, как делал всегда, когда пытался удержать язык за зубами.</p><p>За день температура на улице упала на пару градусов, и Энди зябко поежился, только выйдя из дома.</p><p>– Спасибо, что приехал. – Скотт в пальто, накинутом на домашнее, зябко прятал руки в карманы, но улыбался.</p><p>– Спасибо, что пригласил.</p><p>– Жаль, что ты не можешь остаться.</p><p>– Не могу. – Энди мотнул головой и улыбнулся. – Я все же посмотрю документы завтра…</p><p>– Посмотришь. – Скотт хмыкнул и сократил расстояние между ними до пары дюймов. – Я рад, что ты встретил Рождество с нами. – Он обнял Энди за плечи и легко коснулся его губ своими.</p><p>Энди обнял его в ответ и ответил на поцелуй. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание, Скотт прижался к лбу Энди своим.</p><p>– До встречи.</p><p>– Я напишу, как приеду.</p><p>Спустя один поцелуй они отстранились друг от друга, и Энди мотнул головой в сторону входной двери. </p><p>– Люк.</p><p>– Доброй ночи, Энди. </p><p>Энди смотрел, как Скотт вернулся в «Парк Хаус», и, засунув руки в карманы, пошел к припаркованной машине. Кажется, док был прав. </p><p>Когда из дома он набил короткое сообщение Скотту, то заметил, что так и не перезвонил Лори. Вместо того, чтобы набрать ее номер, Энди выключил экран айфона и засунул его под подушку. На часах было почти два часа ночи, а после насыщенного событиями дня он хотел спать.</p><p>Оставшиеся выходные он изучал списки численного состава базы Нангархар, присланные Скоттом, в попытке найти хоть что-то необычное. Он формировал списки то по одному принципу, то по другому, но казалось, что это тупик, из которого нет выхода.</p><p>Год начался странно – за окном постоянно шел дождь и если бы не Скотт, ввалившийся к Энди без предупреждения первого числа, он провел бы все это время в одиночестве за работой. Энди посторонился и пропустил Скотта в квартиру, сразу ставшую из маленькой просто микроскопической. </p><p>Они заказали пиццу и, расположившись на кровати Энди, несколько часов провели за работой над кейсом, один раз прервавшись на отдрочить друг другу. Скотт сидел скрестив ноги и, нахмурившись, пролистывал таблицу за таблицей, пока не захлопнул крышку лэптопа и тихо не выругался:</p><p>– Должно быть что-то!</p><p>– Должно. Но я уже не вижу.</p><p>– Нужен перерыв.</p><p>– Не поможет. Стоит признать, что это тупик и мы завязли.</p><p>– Давай дадим этой идее шанс. Ограничения во времени у нас нет.</p><p>– Пока нет. – Энди посмотрел, как Скотт развалился на спине поперек кровати, и потер глаза руками.</p><p>– Поехали! – Скотт сел на смятой кровати.</p><p>– Куда? </p><p>– К «Стене».</p><p>– Скотт, это плохая идея. </p><p>– Хорошая. Мне там лучше думается. Вставай. </p><p>Это была одна из самых дурацких авантюр, в которые когда-либо ввязывался Энди Барбер, но он читал личное дело Скотта и помнил, какую роль сыграла для него «Стена».</p><p>– Хорошо. – Энди поднялся, размял спину и снял пальто с вешалки. – Каждый на своей.</p><p>Скотт в ответ только улыбнулся. Энди в глубине души был благодарен за это.</p><p>Они ехали друг за другом по пустой трассе, и Энди пытался вспомнить все, что он знал о «Стене» – одном из трех вашингтонский мемориалов ветеранов войны во Вьетнаме. Свыше пятидесяти восьми тысяч имен, выгравированных на семидесяти пяти метрах черного гранита, в котором каждый, присмотревшись, мог увидеть свое отражение? О кейсе Питценбаргера не слышал разве что глухой, как и о том, чем обернулась для карьеры Скотта Хаффмана борьба за его медаль.</p><p>За полтора часа дороги у Энди было время на размышления, но он предпочел сосредоточиться на тихой музыке и знакомом вольво впереди. Скотт вел осторожно, без рывков, следуя правилам даже на пустой дороге, и Энди получал удовольствие от обычно довольно нервной дороги. Он настолько расслабился, что едва заметил, как они въехали на полупустую парковку перед Мемориалом Линкольна.</p><p>Скотт вышел из машины и потянулся.</p><p>– Жаль, сегодня тут вряд ли можно купить кофе.</p><p>– Часто сюда приезжаешь? – Начинало смеркаться, но над мемориалами еще не включили подсветку, отчего все казалось размытым в туманной дымке.</p><p>– Когда надо подумать и что-то решить. – Скотт щелкнул брелком сигнализации, засунул руки в карманы и кивнул в сторону монумента. – Пойдем. </p><p>Энди шел рядом и молчал. Вдалеке начала зажигаться подсветка, как приливом дойдя до них и озарив неровным светом лицо Скотта.</p><p>– От этих героев мы перенимаем особенную преданность тому делу, за которое они погибли, демонстрируя высшую меру преданности, – Скотт говорил тихо и смотрел перед собой.</p><p>– Линкольн?</p><p>– Геттисбергская речь. – Скотт шумно выдохнул и продолжил: – Ты же знаешь, что произошло двенадцатого апреля шестьдесят шестого вблизи Са Ка Мэй с отрядом Чарли-один?</p><p>– Абилин? – Энди сжал кулаки. – Сотня мальчишек, попавших под огонь союзников.</p><p>– Каждый из них заслужил, чтобы мы помнили их. Как заслужили это и ребята из Второго батальона. И если Абилин будет помнить каждый, кто увидит «Стену», то без нас Кунар останется лишь строчкой в хрониках.</p><p>– О них будут помнить, пока живы их близкие.</p><p>– Мы пытаемся это изменить.</p><p>– Ты до сих пор веришь, что можно что-то сделать?</p><p>Скотт остановился почти перед самым мемориалом и повернулся лицом к Энди:</p><p>– А ты?</p><p>Ответа на этот вопрос у Энди не было. Он опустил взгляд на свои ботинки:</p><p>– Не знаю. Но мы завязли. </p><p>– Предлагаю обменяться наработками. Нужно посмотреть на все под другим углом.</p><p>– Ты упорный.</p><p>Скотт серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза и сделал шаг вперед, сократив расстояние между ними до нескольких дюймов:</p><p>– Ты только сейчас это понял?</p><p>– Не уверен, что до сих пор понял. Принял. Иногда ты не похож на юриста.</p><p>– Это почему? – Скотт улыбнулся.</p><p>– Ты не пытаешься подловить на слове. Я бы попытался.</p><p>– Но не пытаешься.</p><p>Вместо ответа Энди пожал плечами. Скотт мотнул головой в сторону мемориала и наморщил нос:</p><p>– Пойдем, я покажу павших участников Битвы за Са Ка Мэй. </p><p>Вдоль «Стены» они шли молча, по правую руку мелькали сотни и тысячи имен и фамилий. Тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят седьмой, восьмой… шестьдесят пятый, шестьдесят шестой.</p><p>– Уилл Питценбаргер. – Скотт коснулся темного гранита. – Двадцать один год. Совсем мальчишка.</p><p>– В этом году Джейку исполнилось бы двадцать.</p><p>– Такой же мальчишка. – Скотт повернулся к Энди и положил ладонь ему на плечо. </p><p>Казалось, теплые пальцы Скотта чувствовались кожей даже сквозь ткань пальто. Они стояли молча и смотрели на выгравированные надписи. Мальчишки, родители которых уже ушли, но память о них все еще была жива.</p><p>Кто будет помнить о Джейкобе, когда его не станет? Энди глубоко вздохнул:</p><p>–  Я перешлю свои списки.</p><p>Скотт чуть сдвинул руку и пару раз сжал загривок Энди. Он повел плечами и почувствовал, как немного расслабляется спина.</p><p>– Поехали ко мне?</p><p>Энди достал телефон и провел пальцем по экрану – часы показывали двадцать тридцать девять:</p><p>– Да.</p><p>По пути к парковке они шагали в ногу и соприкасались плечами, но за все время не сказали друг другу ни слова.</p><p>Энди включил зажигание, откинулся на подголовник и на секунду прикрыл глаза. У каждого человека было свое кладбище несбывшихся надежд и оставленных стремлений. Сегодня Скотт показал ему свое. Снова начался дождь, и сквозь работающие дворники Энди видел, как черный вольво мягко тронулся с места, и вырулил следом.</p><p>Они доехали до «Парк Хауса» минут за пятнадцать, Энди припарковался чуть дальше по улице, чем Скотт, и, пока добежал до крытого тента у входа в кондоминиум, промок до нитки.</p><p>Скотт наморщил нос в попытке сдержать улыбку и притянул его к себе за воротник пальто. Погода и праздники загнали всех людей по домам, так что, глянув по сторонам, Энди сам потянулся за коротким поцелуем.</p><p>Едва открыв дверь в квартиру, Скотт скинул куртку и набрал номер ближайшего ресторанчика. Энди повесил его куртку и свое пальто, а потом прошел в гостиную – на журнальном столике сиротливо лежала полусобранная «Звезда смерти». </p><p>Он присел на корточки и, выудив из открытой коробки знакомую деталь, вставил ее на законное место.</p><p>– Джейсон привезет Люка в одиннадцать. Как смотришь на то, чтобы собрать ее вместе?</p><p>Энди повернулся и улыбнулся Скотту, опирающемуся о кухонный остров. </p><p>– Да.</p><p>– Если хочешь, мой лэптоп в твоем распоряжении, но в качестве альтернативы есть безалкогольное пиво и скоро будет ужин.</p><p>Энди мотнул головой и поднялся, одернув джинсы:</p><p>– Не откажусь от пива. </p><p>– Если что, я не имею ничего против «Люси».</p><p>– Я не приму от тебя такую жертву. – Энди подошел к Скотту и прижался бедрами к его бедрам, оперевшись руками об остров. – Но никаких «Звездных войн».</p><p>– И «Хоббита»?</p><p>– И «Хоббита». </p><p>– Соглашение сторон о выборе приемлемого контента? </p><p>– Вкладка «Новинки» в настройках «Нетфликса».</p><p>Первым не выдержал Скотт, обхватил Энди за талию и засмеялся, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. Нехитрая ласка заставила окончательно расслабиться, и Энди шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. </p><p>– Эй, ты уснешь.</p><p>– Пока не планирую. </p><p>– Считай, что я поверил. – Скотт провел ладонью вверх и вниз по его спине, вызвав тихий стон. </p><p>– М-м-м…</p><p>В дверь позвонили, и Энди поспешно сделал шаг назад и с силой потер лицо, стараясь взбодриться, пока Скотт забирал у курьера заказ, а после доставал из холодильника безалкогольное пиво. </p><p>От сытного ужина в сон клонило еще больше, и Энди откинулся на подголовник дивана, глядя на экран и стараясь держать глаза открытыми.</p><p>– Ты сейчас заснешь. – Скотт коснулся его коленки ладонью, вырвав из дремоты.</p><p>– Да. </p><p>– Предлагаю душ и спать. </p><p>– Да.</p><p>– Я принесу полотенце и переодеться. В кровати спать удобнее, чем на этом диване, поверь мне.</p><p>– Спасибо. – Энди потянулся и с трудом поднялся, зевая в кулак. </p><p>Рядом с раковиной его ждала зубная щетка в упаковке, полотенце и шорты с футболкой. Душ не прогнал сонливость, как и умывание ледяной водой. Энди откинул со лба мокрую челку и хмыкнул отражению в зеркале.</p><p>Он столкнулся со Скоттом в дверях спальни. Тот чмокнул Энди в губы и потрепал по плечу.</p><p>– Доброй ночи. </p><p>– Да.</p><p>В ванне гулко завыли трубы и зашумела вода, но Энди уснул, как только голова коснулась подушки, от которой шел слабый аромат геля для душа Скотта.</p><p>Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы пробивался серый рассвет. Энди застонал, повернулся на другой бок, уткнулся носом в чужое плечо и резко дернулся назад. Для того чтобы вспомнить, что спит со Скоттом, потребовалось несколько мгновений, после чего Энди обнял его за талию, прижимаясь крепче.</p><p>– М-м-м? – Скотт выпростал руку из-под одеяла и погладил Энди по бедру. – Спим?</p><p>Энди закинул ногу на бедро Скотта и потерся возбужденным членом о едва прикрытые тканью трусов ягодицы. </p><p>– Можно я? – он не закончил фразу, но характерно толкнулся вперед и шумно выдохнул Скотту в загривок.</p><p>Тот повернулся навстречу и улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.</p><p>– Дай руку. – Он поймал пальцы Энди и, сдвинув трусы, накрыл его рукой свой возбужденный член.</p><p>Энди прижимался губами к плечу Скотта, потирался пахом его ягодицы, рукой водя вверх-вниз по стволу, и шумно дышал носом. Движения были медленные и размеренные, но ему требовалось чуть больше.</p><p>– Подожди секунду. – Скотт тихо застонал и отодвинулся к прикроватной тумбочке. Стянул с себя трусы и, порывшись в ящике, кинул на кровать флакон массажного масла. Смазал собственный член, вылил немного на руку и вернулся обратно, вжавшись задницей в пах Энди. – С ним легче. </p><p>За это время Энди почти проснулся, снова обхватил Скотта за бедро и толкнулся вперед, проехавшись членом между ягодиц. Ощущения были настолько острые, что пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать стон. Он уткнулся носом Скотту в плечо и снова толкнулся вперед.</p><p>Его член обхватили влажные пальцы и потянули к себе, позволяя скользнуть между бедер. Скотт сжал ноги и прижал к влажной головке свой кулак, чуть прогнувшись в спине. Энди толкнулся вперед, крепко сжимая бедро Скотта. Член скользнул между бедер, а Скотт прижал свою руку к ягодице Энди, поощряя движение.</p><p>– Боже. – Энди обхватил рукой член Скотта и судорожно толкнулся снова, затем снова и снова. Зажмурившись, он дрочил Скотту, хаотично толкался между его бедер и шумно дышал ему в шею.</p><p>Первым сдался Скотт, прогнулся в спине, тихо застонал, пачкая руку Энди семенем, и сжал ноги так сильно, что тот не смог двинуться. Этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Энди замер и излился прямо между бедер Скотта.</p><p>Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Энди потянулся к губам Скотта, накрывая их своими. Тот перевернулся, обнял Энди за шею и закинул ногу на его бедро.</p><p>– Привет? – Скотт покрывал губы и щеки Энди легкими поцелуями, поглаживал его спину и улыбался.</p><p>– Привет. – Энди расслабился и закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуи. Нужно было встать, пока они не прилипли к простыням, но шевелиться не хотелось, как и отстраняться, несмотря на утреннее дыхание, влажные бедра и острый запах секса, смешанный с запахом масла.</p><p>Они целовались, лениво двигаясь в едином ритме, поглаживали друг друга ладонями, стараясь прижаться как можно теснее, пока новая волна возбуждения не заставила Скотта снова потянуться к члену Энди.</p><p>Из кровати Скотт выбрался около десяти, как был в одной футболке прошел в ванную. Снова зашумели старые трубы, чуть позже щелкнула кофеварка. Энди лежал на животе, обхватив руками подушку. Он почувствовал, как под весом Скотта прогнулась кровать и на спину надавила сильная ладонь.</p><p>– Стакан воды на тумбочке у кровати. Для того, чтобы выпить кофе, придется встать. А до того, чтобы проснуться, осталось чуть меньше часа. </p><p>– Люк. Черт. – Энди перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на Скотта. – Встаю.</p><p>Тот потрепал Энди по плечу, поднялся и вышел, оставляя его наедине с собой и стаканом воды.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Кажется, я понял.<p>– Да, Скотт. – Голос Энди звучал слишком глухо, и Скотт посмотрел на часы.</p><p>– Черт, прости. Сейчас четыре утра.</p><p>– Не страшно. Что случилось? – Было слышно, как скрипнули пружины матраса.</p><p>– Я нашел.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>Скотт вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу. </p><p>– Ложись. Я заработался. Заеду вечером.</p><p>– Двадцать второе? Хоккей? – Энди громко выдохнул. – У меня слушания до шести.</p><p>– В восемь, успеем обсудить.</p><p>– Я сейчас слушаю.</p><p>– Ложись. Извини, что разбудил.</p><p>– Распирает же? – Было слышно, как Энди хмыкнул. Скотт легко мог представить, что тот встал и подошел к окну.</p><p>– Девятнадцать человек были переброшены в Нангархар, об этом есть записи в медицинских отчетах. Министерству обороны об этом неизвестно, но «Международный Комитет Красного Креста» ведет свои отчеты. Через десять дней после инцидента в Кунаре из Нангархара были отправлены вертолеты. Пятнадцать человек и четыре цинковых гроба.</p><p>– Подожди. – Энди пару раз втянул носом воздух. Скотт слышал, как тренькнула кофеварка. – Мы знаем о вылете в Кунар пяти вертушек, которые вернулись с людьми на борту. Они могли вывезти всех, но вывезли лишь тех, кто официально не служил во Втором батальоне. Вопрос – кого?</p><p>– Призраков и пару раненых солдат, помнишь, погибший однополчанин Уллинга?</p><p>– Существование потусторонних объектов в Армии США на две тысячи пятый год не зафиксировано… Но он не служил во Втором. Вывозили военных. </p><p>– Больше всего напоминает защиту свидетелей.</p><p>Энди вздохнул:</p><p>– Тебе надо поспать. Пришлешь мне данные? Я встал и попробую поискать.</p><p>– Их должны были сменить… Разработка группировки Амман Шаха. Она же действует до сих пор?</p><p>– В шестом взяли пару мелких группировок, которые ходили под ним. В двадцатом они взяли на себя ответственность за взрыв в Лагмане, значит, активны до сих пор.</p><p>– Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?</p><p>– Думаю, что сейчас тебе необходимо закрыть лэптоп, дойти до кровати и лечь на пару часов. </p><p>– Тебе тоже. Извини, что разбудил. </p><p>– Такими темпами ты уснешь у меня на плече во время игры.</p><p>– Не самый плохой вариант, Энди.</p><p>– Не самый. – Энди сбросил вызов.</p><p>Скотт потянулся и устало потер глаза. Пятнадцать человек, выживших после инцидента в Кунаре, которые могли знать, что там действительно произошло. Опыт подсказывал, что открывшаяся информация может им не понравиться.</p><p>Чего опыт не подсказывал, так это того, что к шести вечера восьмая по счету кружка фильтр-кофе  будет вызывать только тошноту. Скотт подъехал к зданию министерства ветеранов и написал Энди сообщение. После чего откинулся на подголовник и на минуту прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Он проснулся от того, что в стекло кто-то постучал. Чтобы проморгаться и разглядеть Энди, потребовалось несколько минут.</p><p>– Привет. – Скотт прикрыл рукой зевок и распахнул водительскую дверцу. – Я вырубился.</p><p>Энди наклонился и чмокнул Скотта в уголок губ.</p><p>– Перебирайся на пассажирское. Твой рождественский подарок начался десять минут назад, несмотря на наше отсутствие, так что я отвезу тебя домой.</p><p>– Черт, извини. Я виноват.</p><p>– Посмотрим по кабельному. Давай.</p><p>Скотт медленно обошел вольво в надежде, что вечерняя прохлада немного взбодрит, и тяжело плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение. Энди бросил спортивную сумку назад и сел на место водителя. Чуть сдвинул назад сиденье, подстраивая под свой рост, и вырулил на дорогу.</p><p>– Не засыпай пока. </p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>– Можем завтра взять твоего сына и сходить куда-нибудь. </p><p>– Или спать весь день…</p><p>– Ты собрался впасть в спячку?</p><p>– Совершенно не против такого поворота дел.</p><p>– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, а как только узнаешь, что я выяснил, подорвешься работать.</p><p>– Сам такой.</p><p>– Кто бы спорил. – Энди посмотрел на Скотта и улыбнулся. – Не спи. В кровати будет удобнее.</p><p>Скотт застонал и потер лицо, а потом выкрутил кондиционер на максимум.</p><p>– Должно помочь.</p><p>– Простыть? – Энди выключил кондиционер, приоткрыл пассажирское стекло, позволив свежему воздуху ворваться в салон. Скотт благодарно зажмурился. Машина плавно двигалась в обыденном для вечера пятницы плотном потоке, за рулем сидел Энди Барбер и хмурился. </p><p>– Что ты раскопал?</p><p>– Ничего хорошего. – Энди тяжело вздохнул. – Группировка Амман Шаха до сих пор в разработке, а значит, документы, которые могли бы нам помочь, засекречены. Предполагаю, что прямо сейчас могу сказать, что произошло в Кунаре, и не ошибусь, но ни одно из предположений невозможно подтвердить фактами. Черт! – Энди легко ударил рукой по рулю и шумно выдохнул: – Извини.</p><p>Скотт накрыл его колено ладонью:</p><p>– У нас достаточно времени.</p><p>– Достаточно, но… – Энди покачал головой. – Судя по всему, база в Кунаре была чем-то вроде перевалочного пункта для разведчиков, а Второй батальон прикрытием. Их раскрыли. Поэтому расправа и была столь жестокой. </p><p>– Думаю, да. – Скотт откинулся на подголовник. – Там был информатор, именно за ним вылетели вертолеты, но не смогли забрать… всех. </p><p>– В шестом году часть группировки была обезврежена. </p><p>– Но никто не узнал, что сто двадцать четыре человека отдали за это жизнь. Черт!</p><p>– Это домыслы, Скотт. И никаких фактов.</p><p>– Значит, надо искать факты. </p><p>Энди кивнул и наморщил лоб, заворачивая к «Парк Хаусу».</p><p>– В твоем доме есть чем поужинать?</p><p>– Пицца из ближайшей пиццерии?</p><p>В ответ Энди засмеялся и огладил бороду. Скотт смотрел на него сквозь ресницы  и улыбался.</p><p>– Не так планировал провести вечер пятницы?</p><p>– Планировал с тобой. – Энди заглушил мотор, обернулся забрать с заднего сиденья сумку и кинул ее на торпеду. – Я понимаю, что тебе, как и мне, протолкнули заведомо провальный кейс, но не учли одного.</p><p>– Энди Барбера?</p><p>– Скотта Хаффмана. – Энди протянул руку и накрыл ладонью плечо Скотта у самой ключицы. – Я говорил о юридической квалификации.</p><p>– Я так и подумал, Энди. – Скотт улыбнулся и отзеркалил его движение, сжав плечо.</p><p>Но даже спустя месяц они не придумали, как обойти информацию, касающуюся группировки Амман Шаха, при подаче заявления на повышение ранга награды павшим солдатам Второго батальона.</p><p>Скотт откинулся в своем кресле и повернулся к окну, за которым моросил типичный для конца февраля мелкий дождь. Настроение было ни к черту – подвижек по Кунару не было, как и времени для глубокого погружения в кейс. Это удручало.</p><p>Февраль выдался загруженным как у него, так и у Энди. Скотт заезжал в министерство ветеранов вечером в пятницу, они ехали ужинать или сразу к нему, падали спать, чтобы утром снова погрузиться в работу. Пару раз Энди оставался на все выходные, но в понедельник, несмотря на утренний ленивый секс, что так нравился обоим, забирал сумку и возвращался в Калпепер.</p><p>Возможно, настроение было ни к черту еще оттого, что сегодня только вторник, а Скотт проснулся в одиночестве и долго вслушивался в тишину. Как быстро ему стало не хватать тихого сонного похрапывания Энди на соседней подушке.</p><p>Работа не клеилась. Скотт взял телефон, открыл новостное приложение, вяло скроля ленту, пока глаз не зацепился за знакомую фамилию. Барбер.</p><p>Он отмотал несколько постов вверх и внимательно вчитался в текст. </p><p>
  <i>«Они попали в национальные новости, ими восхищались на местном радио и городском портале, о них выпустили подкаст, сотни обзоров и множество статей. Поэтому легко забыть, что их жизни были такими же скучными и однообразными, как наши». Так начиналась выдержка из статьи «Бостон Глоуб» шестилетней давности, рассказывающей о трагедии семьи Барбер. Трагедии или спланированного убийства подростка?</i>
</p><p>Скотт резко закрыл приложение и сделал запрос «Эндрю Барбер. Сын». В первой же ссылке высветилась дата – двадцать второе февраля две тысячи пятнадцатого года. Ровно шесть лет назад.</p><p>– Силия. – Скотт включил коммутатор –  Пока не соединяй меня ни с кем. Даже со Стэнтоном.</p><p>– Даже если он будет стучаться в твой кабинет?</p><p>– Даже если он будет танцевать стриптиз. Но запиши на видео. Спасибо, Силия. – Скотт отпустил кнопку коммутатора и набрал номер Энди. Ответа не было.</p><p>Скотт считал длинные гудки и смотрел на свое отражение в стекле. </p><p>Энди ответил на восемнадцатом гудке.</p><p>– Да?</p><p>– Мне нужна помощь. </p><p>– По кейсу? – Энди тихо выдохнул.</p><p>– Думаю, как сбежать из офиса. Хочешь составить компанию?</p><p>Энди долго молчал, прежде чем ответил:</p><p>– Я не в министерстве.</p><p>– А где ты?</p><p>Ответа не последовало. Скотт слышал дыхание Энди, но тот молчал. Лишь спустя пару минут тихо произнес:</p><p>– В Ок-Хилл.</p><p>– Кладбище?</p><p>– Да. – Энди снова замолчал, но не сбросил вызов. </p><p>– Как ты? – Скотт подхватил свое пальто и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета. Он сделал Силии знак, что занят разговором, и двинулся в северо-восточную сторону Пентагона.</p><p>– Не знаю. – Скотт уже не надеялся, что Энди заговорит. Достаточно было слышать его дыхание. – Сегодня годовщина аварии.</p><p>– Мне жаль, Энди.</p><p>Скотт успел выйти на улицу и уже шел в сторону Потомака, когда Энди вновь тихо выдохнул:</p><p>– Я надеялся, что врачи в Вашингтоне нам помогут, но сейчас рад, что его не стало тут, а не в Ньютоне. Не люблю этот город.</p><p>– Я понимаю. – Скотт не знал, что сказать.</p><p>– В тот день тоже шел дождь. Знаешь, это я попросил Лори съездить с Джейком в парикмахерскую. Если бы поехал я, ничего не случилось бы. Но я не заметил, что она не в порядке, думал, мы справляемся. </p><p>Скотт слушал, лишь сильнее сжимал телефон и все больше хмурился, но надеялся, что Энди не замолчит на полуслове.</p><p>– Я понял, что что-то не так, когда нашел его детский альбом в мусорной корзине. Набрал Лори, а они уже… – В трубке раздался судорожный вздох. – Док сказал, что я не мог заметить, что Лори плохо, но я должен был. Она плохо себя чувствовала с самой Мексики… когда…</p><p>– Энди. Я с тобой. </p><p>– Когда я рассказал ей про Патца. Это сломало ее. – Скотт слышал, как Энди втянул носом воздух и, глотая слова, будто боялся передумать, начал говорить. – После того как Джейка оправдали, со мной связался отец, он хотел меня видеть. И я поехал в Коннектикут. Это он… он убил Патца. Не сам. Ему было неважно, что Джейк невиновен, он сделал то, что считал… – Энди запнулся, но едва выдохнул: – Правильным. </p><p>– Я с тобой. – Скотт шел по набережной, не замечая, как набирает влагу пальто и тяжелеют от дождя волосы.</p><p>Энди на той стороне линии хмыкнул:</p><p>– Я до сих пор не знаю, как следовало поступить. Я промолчал, как всегда. Это было ошибкой, но потом все потеряло смысл.</p><p>Он замолчал, но оставался на линии. Скотт слышал хриплое сорванное дыхание.</p><p>– Энди. – Скотт откинул со лба мокрые волосы и поднял глаза на серое вашингтонское небо. – Мне жаль, что это произошло с тобой. Жаль, что Джейкоб погиб. Он навсегда останется твоим сыном, которого ты любишь. И будешь любить. Это ничто не сможет изменить. И никто.</p><p>– Да. – Голос Энди сорвался, и Скотт услышал, как тот втянул носом воздух.</p><p>– Ты на машине?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>– Не садись за руль. Пожалуйста. Я вызову тебе такси или мне приехать? </p><p>За время разговора Скотт успел найти в кармане пальто беспроводные наушники. Вставил один в ухо и прислушался.</p><p>– Скотт… – Энди замолчал.</p><p>– Буду через полчаса.</p><p>Он заказал такси прямо от набережной Потомака, слушая неровное дыхание Энди в наушнике. Всю дорогу он болтал о какой-то ерунде ради того, чтобы услышать в ответ пару слов, замолчав только тогда, когда увидел знакомую машину.</p><p>Старая ауди была припаркована чуть поодаль от главного входа в Ок-Хилл. Скотт открыл незапертую водительскую дверцу и прижался лбом к виску Энди.</p><p>– Освободишь мне место? – Он наконец сбросил вызов телефона.</p><p>– Да. </p><p>Скотт прижал раскрытую ладонь к спине Энди, когда тот вышел из машины, и занял его место. Подтянул вперед сиденье, завел мотор, вслушиваясь в неровный гул, и мысленно отметил не забыть отогнать ауди в сервис в выходные.</p><p>Хлопнула пассажирская дверца, и Энди откинулся на подголовник, закрыв глаза. Скотт вырулил от кладбища, вливаясь в поток машин. Они молчали, и казалось, что Энди задремал, но, когда Скотт затормозил у «МакАвто» и поблагодарил за заказ, встрепенулся.</p><p>– Сахар без кофе.</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Скотт поставил его кофе в подстаканник и выкрутил руль одной рукой. За оставшееся время в пути они не произнесли ни слова, только уже в квартире, когда Энди снял пальто и замер, будто задумался, что делать дальше, Скотт предложил, повертев в руке пульт от телевизора:</p><p>– Включить что-нибудь?</p><p>– Да. Наверное. – Энди скинул пиджак на барный стул, ослабил узел галстука и налил себе стакан воды. – Тяжелый день.</p><p>– Ты ездил сегодня в министерство?</p><p>– Нет. Только к Джейку… – Энди осекся.</p><p>– Расскажи мне про него. Я видел пару фотографий, но это только фото...</p><p>– Не могу… – Энди одним глотком опустошил стакан и оперся о стойку руками, опустив голову.</p><p>– Ты говорил, что купил ему БиБи-восемь... Фанат «Звездных войн»? – Скотт едва заметно коснулся спины Энди ладонью, когда доставал бутылку виски и стакан из кухонного шкафа. – Извини, тебе не предлагаю.</p><p>– Робот стоял у него на столе. – Спина Энди напряглась. – Он играл в доту, смотрел видео про придурков и рассказывал дурацкие анекдоты.</p><p>– Какие? – Виски обожгло горло. – Расскажешь?</p><p>Энди хмыкнул: </p><p>– Ты знаешь, почему каннибалу не понравилось в ресторане?</p><p>– Почему? – Скотт сел напротив Энди.</p><p>– Он назывался «Пять парней»...</p><p>– Боже. – Скотт мотнул головой. – Боже.</p><p>– Да. Он умел докапываться до сути вещей, но какой у него был отвратительный музыкальный вкус.</p><p>– Надо сказать, что у тебя он не лучше. </p><p>– У тебя на звонке будильника стоит «Имперский марш», а я будил Джейка «AC/DC». Это классика.</p><p>– Ты опасный человек, Энди Барбер.</p><p>– Да. – Энди ниже опустил голову. – Иногда я задаю себе вопрос: почему мы? Почему из всех семей именно наша налетела на этот айсберг? Я откладывал деньги Джейку на колледж и думал, что он будет поступать в Гарвард, не на юридический, нет. Но он не дожил до собственного выпускного. Я почти научился смотреть на счастливые семьи, но… иногда не могу. Я бы отдал все, чтобы отмотать время назад. Но у меня ничего нет.</p><p>Скотт не видел его лица, только то, как крепко Энди сжимал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. </p><p>– Знаю. – Он накрыл сжатый кулак ладонью и погладил большим пальцем, пытаясь ослабить нажим. – Я понимаю. </p><p>Энди еще ниже опустил голову, и Скотт едва расслышал слова:</p><p>– Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз с Люком… – Энди осекся.</p><p>– Я с тобой. – Скотт встал и прижался лбом ко лбу Энди. – Я рядом.</p><p>Тот мотнул головой и замер. Скотт слушал неровное дыхание и поглаживал сжатый кулак, пока не почувствовал, как Энди медленно расслабляется. Скотт обнял его за плечи, выдохнул куда-то в шею и повторил:</p><p>– Я рядом.</p><p>Энди мазнул его губами по щеке и отстранился. Повернулся спиной, чтобы вновь наполнить стакан водой.</p><p>– Извини.</p><p>– Завтра после работы надо заехать в магазин. Когда ты планируешь закончить? – Скотт сделал глоток виски.</p><p>– Около восьми. </p><p>– Если хочешь, можешь набрать, когда соберешься. Я доеду минут за пятнадцать.</p><p>Энди не отвечал долго, но после кивнул:</p><p>– Наберу.</p><p>За окном день сменился темнотой, разбиваемой светом фонарей. Скотт отключил звук на телефоне и включил первое попавшееся тв-шоу, под тихий бубнеж которого потягивал виски, изредка сжимая загривок Энди. Тот развалился рядом, откинувшись на руку Скотта. Не дремал, иногда рассказывал о каком-нибудь случае из их с Джейком жизни, едва заметно улыбался и снова замолкал.</p><p>– В последнее лето возил его на рыбалку на озеро Лашавей. Он смеялся, что мы похожи на актеров из рекламы. Ему было скучно, а я тогда сказал, что на все готов ради него. – Энди глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>– Ненавижу рыбалку. Там и связи нормальной нет.</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Если хочешь, съездим летом. С Люком?</p><p>Энди мотнул головой:</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>– Последний раз, когда я был на рыбалке, мой айфон искупался в реке.</p><p>– Вдвойне ценю предложение. – Энди закрыл глаза и, казалось, расслабился. </p><p>На экране один из ведущих попытался забить ботинком гвоздь, когда Скотт понял, что дыхание Энди стало тихим и ровным. Он допил виски и сам закрыл глаза, так и не выключив работающий телевизор.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Энди огладил бороду и откинулся в кресле, закрыв глаза. Эта среда выдалась особенно сложной, и он уже около получаса пытался составить отчет по одному из сегодняшних слушаний, но голова была занята Кунарским кейсом и последними полученными данными. Сегодня пришел шестой ответ на запросы, которые они со Скоттом рассылали в течение всего месяца. Хороших новостей не было – Уильям Джозеф Тернер, как и другие участники переброски состава в Нангархар, погиб в две тысячи седьмом при невыясненных обстоятельствах. От всего этого веяло грифом «секретно» настолько сильно, что Энди удивлялся, почему к ним еще не пришли из вышестоящих инстанций.<p>Он так глубоко задумался, что не сразу услышал вибрацию телефона. Звонил Скотт.</p><p>– Да? – Энди потер переносицу в попытке сосредоточиться.</p><p>– Видел письмо?</p><p>– Видел, – Энди не смог сдержать разочарования в голосе.</p><p>– Ты еще в состоянии работать? Почти десять вечера.</p><p>Энди мотнул головой и выругался, когда понял, что Скотт его не видит.</p><p>– Ты уже закончил?</p><p>– Теоретически через десять минут буду проезжать мимо министерства ветеранов.</p><p>– Делать крюк. – Энди не смог сдержать усмешку.</p><p>– Мой навигатор – мои правила. </p><p>– Я уже слышал что-то подобное на этой неделе. – Энди посмотрел на часы. – Подхватишь?</p><p>– Кто-то только что обругал мой навигатор, или я ошибся? Пробка на Юго-Западе, так что не торопись, – в голосе Скотта слышалась усталость. </p><p>– Спускаюсь. – Энди сбросил вызов и неверяще покачал головой. Третью неделю этот диалог повторялся в разных вариациях, но с одним и тем же результатом – он собирал документы, лэптоп и быстрым шагом выходил на Вермонт-авеню, высматривая вольво со знакомыми номерами. </p><p>Энди был уверен, что после того, как вывалил на Скотта все то, о чем молчал даже на встрече с доком, их отношения сведутся к сугубо деловым. Он никогда так не ошибался.</p><p>После той ночи он не возвращался в Калпепер, довольствуясь купленным костюмом, парой рубашек и повседневными вещами из гардероба Скотта. Тот заезжал за Энди вечерами, они ехали ужинать или сразу в «Парк Хаус», и это не обсуждалось. Вот и сейчас Энди собрал портфель, накинул пальто и вышел из кабинета.</p><p>Скотт ждал, припарковавшись рядом с главным входом в Департамент. Коротко поцеловав его, Энди бросил портфель на заднее сиденье и с шумом втянул носом воздух.</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>– За что? – Энди едва заметил усталую улыбку в полумраке салона.</p><p>– Ауди. Больше нет этого скрипа.</p><p>– У тебя подвеска рассыпается. Через пару лет придется менять машину.</p><p>– Не потяну. – Энди смотрел на мелькающие вдоль дороги фонари. Выплата алиментов и кредита давно переросла в привычку, ему хватало на жизнь, но покупка автомобиля пробила бы брешь в его довольно скромном бюджете.</p><p>Спасибо Скотту, который не стал ничего спрашивать, только побарабанил пальцами по рулю и сжал переносицу.</p><p>– В таком случае, возможно, имеет смысл отказаться от квартиры в Калпепере? Мы живем вместе, а, насколько мне известно, особой любви к той квартире ты не испытываешь.</p><p>Энди повернулся к Скотту.</p><p>– Подожди?</p><p>– Это рационально, Энди. Коммунальные платежи «Парк Хауса» несравнимы со стоимостью аренды квартиры. Расширим парковочный лист на два автомобиля и все. А на сэкономленные деньги за год-полтора ты купишь себе безопасную машину.</p><p>– Нет. – Энди вздохнул и устало потер лицо. – Не могу сосредоточиться. Ты предлагаешь съехаться?</p><p>Скотт усмехнулся и на светофоре повернулся к Энди:</p><p>– Мы живем вместе почти месяц. Перевезти оставшиеся вещи – это вопрос одного свободного дня.</p><p>– Воскресенье.</p><p>– Можно взять Люка за компанию, Тара хоть немного отдохнет.</p><p>– Он будет задавать вопросы, Скотт. Как и Тара.</p><p>– Тара живет с Джейсоном, и это ее осознанный выбор. Тебя же он не смущает? А Люка в его возрасте больше интересует то, когда он поедет на рыбалку, чем то, что у нас общая спальня.</p><p>Скотт завернул на Шестнадцатую улицу, снизив скорость в поиске парковочного места, и вздохнул, видимо, в попытке сменить тему:</p><p>– Сегодня мы играли со Стэнтоном в сквош. Как ты понимаешь, речь зашла о Кунаре. </p><p>– Судя по всему, разговор был не самый приятный? </p><p>Скотт припарковался и заглушил мотор, после чего откинулся на подголовник, и Энди в неровном свете фонаря увидел, как Скотт закрыл глаза.</p><p>– Ты ходишь рядом с осиным гнездом, и, как только приблизишься на опасное для ос расстояние, они нападут. Это была дословная цитата.</p><p>– Если мы пойдем дальше, то твоя карьера может пострадать.</p><p>– Как и твоя. Знаешь, я думал об этом. Но у меня нет привычки отступать. Когда сенат отклонил рассмотрение кейса Питценбаргера, Тара сказала, что мой страх за карьеру – это инстинкт выживания. Если ты боишься, ты выживешь.</p><p>– В отличие от тебя, мне терять нечего. Ты понимаешь, что это может сыграть нам на руку.</p><p>– Понимаю, но это не обсуждается. Все очень не вовремя. Судя по инсайду, мне снова предложат продвижение, и ты знаешь, что это может значить.</p><p>– Давай поговорим об этом чуть позже. Слишком много новостей за один раз. – Энди усмехнулся и сжал колено Скотта. </p><p>– Слишком много дерьма?</p><p>– Типа того. </p><p>– Знаешь, у нас сейчас отличное свидание в машине, не подумай, каждый день готов повторять, но, кажется, не хватает кинотеатра за лобовым стеклом, попкорна и поцелуев.</p><p>Энди хохотнул и отстегнул ремень безопасности:</p><p>– Кино и попкорн есть дома. </p><p>– Да, дома. – Скотт потряс головой.</p><p>Энди вышел из машины и посмотрел на здание «Парк Хауса». Нашел взглядом темные окна квартиры Скотта и поплотнее запахнул полы пальто. Несмотря на начало весны, вечерами было холодновато. Еще полгода назад он не думал, что его жизнь в очередной раз совершит сумасшедший кульбит и вместо бесперспективного кейса преподнесет знакомство с Скоттом Хаффманом. Тот будто почувствовал, что Энди думает о нем, облокотился о крышу вольво и покачал головой:</p><p>– Пенни за твои мысли. </p><p>– Да так. – Энди кивнул в сторону «Парк Хауса». – Не люблю среды.</p><p>– Ты работаешь без отпуска сколько? Года два?</p><p>Энди хмыкнул и засунул руки в карманы, наткнувшись в правом на связку ключей и обхватил прохладную сталь.</p><p>– В смысле? С тех пор, как устроился в министерство.</p><p>– Давай подумаем, как это можно исправить?</p><p>– Скотт…</p><p>– Забочусь исключительно о собственной шкуре.</p><p>– Мы вернемся к этому вопросу позже. – Энди достал ключи из кармана, подбросил их в воздух и легко поймал. – Когда получим хоть какие-то ответы по Кунару.</p><p>Энди не думал, что те ответы, которые они ждут, появятся только к началу июля и заставят Скотта выглушить за вечер бутылку виски, а его самого лишат сна на несколько последующих недель.</p><p>В тот день, когда все произошло, Энди зашел в свой кабинет около восьми тридцати со стаканом сладкого кофе и едва успел достать лэптоп из сумки, как в косяк открытой двери постучали.</p><p>На пороге стоял белый мужчина в темном костюме, с аккуратной бородкой и крупными бакенбардами. Он кивнул Энди и прошел в кабинет, представившись сотрудником Госдепа США. Диалог с ним Энди запомнил почти дословно:</p><p>– От вашего имени в Государственный департамент поступило некоторое количество запросов на предоставление данных, которые сами по себе не несут никакой ценности, но в совокупности могут поставить под угрозу определенную деятельность. Государственный департамент на текущий момент не заинтересован в перспективе обнародования этих данных. Пока мы неофициально предупреждаем о возможных последствиях ваших изысканий.</p><p>Они со Скоттом рассматривали подобный вариант – слишком много в этом кейсе было фактов, шитых белыми нитками и очевидных при внимательном рассмотрении, но так и не пришли к окончательному выводу о том, как действовать в случае подобного поворота событий. </p><p>Энди сжал кулаки:</p><p>– То есть все, что заслужили эти ребята, отдав жизнь за свою страну, – Пурпурное сердце? </p><p>– На текущий момент обнародование данных невозможно. В дальнейшем Управление может пойти навстречу и сообщить о возможности предания их огласке.</p><p>– Сколько времени на это потребуется?</p><p>Энди смотрел на мужчину в слишком плотном для жаркого июльского дня костюме и наконец понял, что они со Скоттом были правы в отношении инцидента в Кунаре.</p><p>– К сожалению, у меня нет полномочий предоставлять данную информацию.</p><p>– Что будет в случае обнародования информации... – Энди огладил бороду и хмыкнул. – В неподходящее время?</p><p>– У меня нет полномочий предоставлять вам данную информацию, мистер Барбер.</p><p>– В случае моего с вами сотрудничества насколько я могу быть уверен в получении содействия в обнародовании информации в «подходящее время»?</p><p>– Мистер Барбер, вы понимаете, что в мои полномочия не входит предоставление вам подобных данных, но на невмешательство в разумных пределах вы сможете рассчитывать.</p><p>– Вы дадите карт-бланш на сбор данных для последующего обнародования, или вся информация будет изъята?</p><p>– Департамент надеется на ваше благоразумие, мистер Барбер, и здравый смысл. Но при попадании в открытые источники систематизированных данных ответные действия не заставят себя ждать. Если у вас не осталось вопросов, вынужден откланяться. </p><p>Энди долго стоял посреди своего кабинета до тех пор, пока не получил сообщение от Скотта:<br/>
«Нами заинтересовались».<br/>
В голове не было ни единой мысли, только перед глазами стояла «Стена» с выгравированными на ней именами павших солдат, которых будут помнить люди, каждый день проходящие мимо. В отличие от тех, кто остался в горах около Кунара.</p><p>Воспоминание рассеялось, возвращая его домой в «Парк Хаус». Он стоял у окна и вглядывался в темноту.</p><p>– Снова не спишь?</p><p>Скотт подошел сзади и потянулся за стаканом, оставленным на подоконнике.</p><p>– Не могу заснуть. Извини, что разбудил. – Даже после пяти месяцев совместной жизни Энди все еще удивлялся, что Скотт, будто чувствуя его бессонницу, бодрствовал с ним. Просыпался от редких кошмаров Энди, переплетал их пальцы и убаюкивал ровным дыханием. Вот и сейчас Скотт обнял его за талию и прижался щекой к щеке.</p><p>– Включить что-нибудь?</p><p>– Нет. Ложись. Я скоро приду.</p><p>– Юридическая увертка?</p><p>– Да. – Энди вздохнул.</p><p>Скотт не ушел, обнял сильнее, и Энди скорее почувствовал, чем услышал тяжелый вздох.</p><p>– Мы проиграли, – он озвучил это вслух в первый раз.</p><p>– Я бы не сказал. – Скотт погладил пресс Энди раскрытой ладонью. – У нас остается два пути.</p><p>– Сидеть тихо и молчать? – Энди чуть откинулся назад, прижимаясь плотнее.</p><p>– Это не обсуждается. Во-первых, мы можем в любой момент показать миру хорошее тв-шоу.</p><p>– Нет. </p><p>– Значит, второй вариант – ждать. Собирать информацию и помнить о тех, кто погиб в Кунаре. Я знаю, что сейчас ты скажешь про то, что разработка группировки Амман Шаха длится больше шестнадцати лет, но если бы операция не перешла в активную фазу, ультиматума бы не последовало.</p><p>– Много работы, и вся впустую.</p><p>– Ты не прав. Ты же понял, что наши друзья из Управления оставили нам подсказку.</p><p>– Думаешь, они пришли в тот момент, когда мы вплотную подошли к осиному гнезду?</p><p>– Именно. И мы будем искать дальше. В рамках закона, чтобы предоставить в Сенат доказательства того, что солдаты Второго батальона погибли, защищая информаторов.</p><p>– Или агентов.</p><p>– Или. – Скотт потерся щекой о щеку Энди. – Думал сказать еще позавчера. Мне предложили собеседование на должность помощника генерального юрисконсульта Департамента Армии.</p><p>– Думаешь, это плата за молчание?</p><p>– Скорее, очередная попытка Стэнтона показать всем, как я облажаюсь.</p><p>– С такими друзьями враги не нужны.</p><p>– Это же Стэнтон, без его интриг было бы скучно. Но он подтолкнул меня к одному верному решению.</p><p>– М-м-м? – Энди проводил взглядом очередную машину.</p><p>– Нам стоит узаконить отношения. Мне сорок два года, тебе скоро сорок три. Если что-то случится, я бы хотел иметь возможность быть рядом. </p><p>– Скотт, – Энди сразу не нашелся, что ответить. – Это лишнее.</p><p>– У тебя много логически обоснованных аргументов?</p><p>– Как минимум три. – Сейчас он был благодарен за то, что не нужно смотреть Скотту в глаза. – У меня запачканная репутация, алименты и большие долги.</p><p>Вопреки ожиданию Энди, что Скотт сделает шаг назад, тот лишь поцеловал его в щеку:</p><p>– Это очевидные и широко известные факты. Может, ты скажешь что-нибудь новое?</p><p>– Мне нужно время для принятия решения.</p><p>– Я знаю.</p><p>Энди хотел что-то добавить, но вместо этого погладил ладонь Скотта:</p><p>– Иди ложись. Я скоро приду.</p><p>– Хорошо. Не думай слишком долго.</p><p>– Не буду. – Энди чуть подался вперед, освобождаясь из объятий и снова посмотрел в темный проем окна. Он слышал, как Скотт налил стакан воды и ушел в спальню. Тихо закрылась дверь, но Энди легко мог представить, как Скотт ставит стакан на его тумбочку, обходит кровать, ложится на свою половину и выключает светильник. И ведь действительно не уснет, будет ворочаться, пока Энди не вернется.</p><p>Жить со Скоттом Хаффманом бок о бок оказалось удивительно комфортно – они сошлись будто частицы пазла, дополняя друг друга даже в мелочах. Некоторые вещи, такие, как фотография Джейка на одной полке с фотографиями Люка и Леи, били под дых, но для Скотта были будто нечто само собой разумеющееся. Но даже при такой совместимости одно дело дружба и секс. Но брак?</p><p>Если с дружбой все складывалось как нельзя лучше, то за плечами были долгие годы неудачного, как он сейчас понимал, брака. Во многом он был виноват сам. Желая иметь идеальную семью, он построил свою на пустых иллюзиях. Даже спустя шесть лет после трагедии, признавать это было больно. Что если сейчас он так же ошибается? Семья, пусть не традиционная, – это ответственность, возможно, даже большая, чем в браке с женщиной. Но ему не нужна была абстрактная женщина. </p><p>Энди хотел разделить жизнь со Скоттом, тем самым, который забывал в раковине кружки из-под кофе, следил за его автомобилем и покупал веселые носки, которые никогда не надевал.</p><p>Пусть однополые отношения законны, но эта машина только запущена, и просто не будет никому. Да и при возможности выбора зачем Скотту он – с его багажом, долгами, антидепрессантами, работой по четырнадцать часов, зачастую без выходных. Энди тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл окно. Действительно, стоило поспать пару часов, все остальное потом.</p><p>Он вошел в спальню, довольствуясь светом, идущим от распахнутого окна, и лег на свою половину кровати. Повернулся лицом к Скотту и встретился ним взглядом.</p><p>– Не спишь?</p><p>– Не сплю.</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>– Не спится. – Скотт хмыкнул и повыше подтянул одеяло, укрываясь по плечи.</p><p>– Нет. – Энди вздохнул. – Зачем тебе все это? </p><p>– Ты так изящно о себе?</p><p>Ответить было нечего. Скотт усмехнулся и приподнялся на локте:</p><p>– С тобой лучше, чем без тебя. Может, однажды ты научишь меня быть хорошим отцом, как своим примером учишь каждый день драться за то, что считаешь правильным. И не бояться.</p><p>– Зато сейчас я боюсь.</p><p>– Я тоже. Но уверен как никогда.</p><p>Энди протянул руку, накрыл ладонь Скотта и провел большим пальцем вдоль запястья. </p><p>– Страх – это залог выживания, ты помнишь?</p><p>– А еще социальный дарвинизм.</p><p>Скотт переплел их пальцы и вдруг зевнул.</p><p>– Социальный дарвинизм наступит в семь утра, когда ты врежешься в косяк двери собственного кабинета. Попробуем поспать хоть немного.</p><p>– Я возьму двойной фильтр-кофе. </p><p>– Спи. – Энди крепче сжал пальцы Скотта. – Просто спи.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Скотт провел носом по влажному загривку Энди, вдохнув знакомый аромат. Тот спал на боку, завернувшись в теплое одеяло, но в ответ на прикосновение что-то пробурчал и откинул голову назад в попытке продлить прикосновение.<p>– Привет. – Скотт поцеловал солоноватую кожу и обнял Энди вместе с одеялом. – Твои действия попадают под определение рейдерского захвата.</p><p>– Привет. – Тот обернулся ровно настолько, чтобы губы Скотта коснулись уже щеки. – Рейдерство?</p><p>– Я проснулся без одеяла и за полчаса до будильника, что скажешь на это, господин адвокат?</p><p>– Иди сюда? – Энди развернулся, выпростался из одеяла и затащил в теплый кокон Скотта. – Ну. Права собственности восстановлены?</p><p>– Не совсем. – Скотт навис над Энди и легко поцеловал в губы. – Вот теперь восстановлены.</p><p>– Скотт, ты разбудил меня в… – Энди прищурился в попытке рассмотреть цифры на электронных часах, стоящих на его рабочем столе. – Пять двадцать девять утра. Или ты сейчас поворачиваешься ко мне спиной, и мы спим до звонка будильника, или продолжаешь начатое. </p><p>– Это приглашение? </p><p>– На твое усмотрение.</p><p>Скотт хохотнул и потянулся к Энди. Тот щурился, обнимал его за плечи, улыбался в поцелуй и пытался прижаться ближе, разочарованно застонав, когда Скотт оставил в покое его губы, влажно проведя ими по линии роста волос на скуле.</p><p>– Скотт… – в голосе Энди уже слышалась та хрипотца, которая появлялась, когда он полностью расслаблялся. Скотт улыбнулся и коснулся губами его плеча, выцеловывая дорожку поверх футболки к пупку. Коснулся языком впадинки и лизнул чуть ниже. </p><p>– Твою ж… – Скотт мотнул головой, вспомнив, как еще год назад Энди уходил от подобной ласки. Но за это время многое изменилось, и теперь он подавался ей навстречу.</p><p>Скотт не заставил себя долго ждать и, приспустив пижамные штаны, провел языком по всей длине члена и выше к пупку, вызвав глубокий вдох. Сел на пятки, стянул с себя футболку и наклонился к Энди. Подул на влажную кожу и снова лизнул. </p><p>Погладил мошонку и глубоко взял член в рот. Энди шумно выдохнул, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Скотта и подался бедрами вперед, громко втягивая носом воздух.</p><p>От пальцев, бережно перебирающих отросшие пряди, вдоль позвоночника волнами разливалось тепло. Собственный член Скотта, уже давно напряженный, изнывал в отсутствии внимания. Но о том, чтобы прерваться, даже речи не шло. Скотт продолжал ласкать Энди языком и губами, пока не почувствовал, как того начинает трясти мелкой дрожью. А в следующий момент рот наполнился горьковатым семенем. Скотт сглотнул и потянулся наверх, целуя щеки и потираясь стоящим членом о бедро Энди.</p><p>Тот одной рукой прижимал Скотта к себе, второй дрочил ему резкими быстрыми движениями и дышал в приоткрытый рот. Долго это продолжаться не могло, и Скотт, прикусив нижнюю губу Энди, излился ему в ладонь.</p><p>Они лежали, плотно сплетясь телами и пытались выровнять дыхание. Энди поглаживал Скотта по волосам и тихо дул ему в ухо, изредка касаясь кончиком языка ушной раковины, от чего по спине пробегали мурашки. </p><p>Минут двадцать потребовалось, чтобы собраться с силами:</p><p>– Душ?</p><p>– Да. – Энди перекатился на живот, подмяв под себя Скотта, и поцеловал его в сомкнутые губы. – По очереди.</p><p>– Иди. – Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как Энди встал. Потянулся за телефоном, чтобы проверить почту.</p><p>Скотт скроллил сообщения и вдруг задержался на одном, отправленном с сервера Пентагона. Казалось, в нем не было ничего необычного, кроме отсутствия адреса отправителя и темы. Скотт щелкнул «открыть» и только через некоторое время понял, что задержал дыхание.</p><p>«Двадцатого ноября две тысячи двадцать третьего года рассекречены следующие документы. Список во вложении».</p><p>Он листал документы и вспоминал высокого блондина с козлиной бородкой и гротескными бакенбардами, представившегося сотрудником Госдепа США. Тот выполнил свою часть сделки.</p><p>Скотт думал рассказать об этом Энди после завтрака, хотя был уверен, что тот получил ровно такое же письмо. А сейчас лежал, постукивая краем телефона по губам, и пытался спланировать дальнейшие действия. До закрытия возможности захоронения участников военных действий на Арлингтонском кладбище оставался почти год. За это время они должны успеть подать заявление в Конгресс на повышение наград солдат Второго батальона Третьего полка, погибших, защищая двух человек – внедренных в группировку Амман Шаха агентов ЦРУ. Судя по бегло просмотренным данным, те предоставили документы, которые позволили через восемнадцать лет полностью обезглавить верхушку самой крупной террористической группировки, действующей на территории Афганистана с начала двухтысячных.</p><p>За то время, что они занимались Кунарским кейсом, через их руки прошли тысячи документов, сухим канцелярским языком рассказывающих об ужасах войны. Пройдет немного времени – и парнишки, что увидели последний рассвет в июне две тысячи пятого года, будут захоронены с почестями, достойными их подвига. Скотт улыбнулся, услышав, как по старым трубам в ванной перестала течь вода, и поднялся, бросив взгляд на часы. У них оставалось время на спокойный завтрак. </p><p>Когда он вышел из душа, на кухонном острове его ждала первая за день кружка кофе. Энди стоял у окна и смотрел на дождь, бивший прямо в стекло.</p><p>– Ты получил?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>– Значит, мы снова в деле?</p><p>– А были варианты? Да, тот сенатор из Алабамы, благодаря которому кейсу Питценбаргера не дали ход в прошлый раз, давно вышел из политической гонки.</p><p>– И у тебя есть пара знакомых в Конгрессе, готовых оказать услугу самому Скотту Хаффману?</p><p>– Да, как изменились времена, не находишь?</p><p>Энди поправил галстук, сделал глоток из своей кружки и кашлянул:</p><p>– Кстати, о временах. Что ты делаешь завтра в двенадцать?</p><p>– Это приглашение? – Скотт улыбнулся.</p><p>– Скорее предложение. Мэрия. Двенадцать. Распишемся и успеем вместе пообедать. В два у меня слушание.</p><p>Скотт прислонился бедром к кухонному острову, скрестил руки на груди и рассмеялся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>